Frozen Redemption
by SapphireIceheartt
Summary: Bolvar Fordragon is losing his power as the Lich King, and civil war has come to the Scourge. One side is those that Fordragon still controls, and the other the rebellious undead, led by Kel'thuzad, that seek to put a new Lich King on the throne. And Sapphire Menethil has not been seen for two years. No one knows whose side she is on. Sequel to Frozen Sapphire.
1. Chapter 1

This is a sequel to Frozen Sapphire. It takes place almost two years after the ending of Frozen Sapphire. Ethan never found Sapphire, sadly. But just read.

* * *

Undead attacked one another, tearing off limbs that went unfelt and only mourned because they needed the limbs to cause more damage to others. Plaguehounds bit other plaguehounds, ghouls clawed other ghouls, Abominations hooked other abominations. It was untter carnage. Large bats flew over head, adding to the confusion.

A necropolis floated above all of the fighting. It looked utterly ruined, large gaping holes in it, and floated tilted to one side. Workers of the undead variety could be seen trying to do repairs on it. A deathknight looked out of one of the holes in the necropolis. He watched the fighting calculatingly.

A female necromancer joined him. "How does it go, Lethumo?"

The night elf scowled, but the necromancer could tell he was happy.

"Wonderfully. That false Lich King is losing his power every day. Spies tell us that something has been feeding of the power of the Helm, leaving Fordragon weak. A little parasite that no one can find. Some have tried to track it down, but it is difficult. The parasite does not want to be found."

"Is...Is it a person?"

"Most likely, some poor idiot that has no idea what's happened to them. But as long as we get more soldiers, I don't care if it is a butterfly. Where is Lord Kel'thuzad?"

"Overseeing repairs." The woman said.

Lethumo nodded, and the necromancer left.

It had been two years since the Lich King had been killed. Bolvar Fordragon, a burnt husk, had taken the Helm, and become the new Lich King. People were relatively at peace. Trade had increased, the populations were almost back to what they were as young replaced the lives lost in the war of the Lich King. There were small earthquakes reported, and shaman learned that some elementals were becoming restless. No one looked to the north much nowadays, but there were a few settlements established. People lived here, up in the frozen land of Northrend. Not for long, though.

The night elf looked back down at the fighting. They were winning.

* * *

Jaina Proudmoore heard a door slam, and frowned. She closed the book she was reading, and stood up. She was in Stormwind, taking up residence in the Keep. Theramore had been doing well, so she had decided to visit Varian, and see if he needed help.

The mage left her room, and went to the one across the hall. She knocked on the door.

"Come in," A voice said gruffly. Jaina entered.

Ethan was collapsed on a sofa, looking dejected. He had been living with her for a while, and when they came to Stormwind, Ethan had decided to tried to get the Calwood estate back. Obviously, he was having trouble.

"It did not go well?" She asked.

The boy nodded. "The bankers refused to give me my family's estate, because I have no proof of ownership. I went to go see it. It is in utter ruins. My family's graves..."

He sighed. Jaina put one hand on his shoulder.

"Do you not have any living relatives left to help?"

"No. Most of my distant relatives are in with the Syndicates now."

Jaina nodded, "I'm sorry. You know, I am quite all right with you staying with me. You have been very helpful."

The boy looked up at the mage. "I have to move on. You remind me too much of..."

He trailed off, seeing the hurt in Jaina's eyes, and feeling the hurt inside of himself. He had spent weeks looking for her, never stopping. He had finally took a break, and went to Valiane keep. He heard rumors of a strange girl on a skeletal horse. Some said the horse could fly. Some had heard the girl would go to an inn or a group of adventurers camped out in the wilderness. She would ask to share the fire or spend the night. Some said that if you did not treat her kindly, she would slit your throat. Ethan had asked what she looked like, and got a whole range of ideas. Nothing matched except a lot of the gossipers said that the girl was as pale as death, and had bright blue eyes.  
Ethan had returned to Jaina empty-handed. She did not yell at him or tell him to go away. She had offered a room in her tower at Theramore, and he had accepted wearily.

They had been together ever since, both broken hearted. Jaina found out that Ethan was rather well-educated, and he helped her with the politics and duties of taking care of Theramore. But on occasion, the boy would leave for Dustwallow Marsh, and spend days out there with his plaguehound, Ni'kua. The mournful howls of the dog could be heard anywhere in the marsh. Jaina never asked Ethan what he did out there. He always returned.

Jaina told him she would try to talk with the bankers about releasing the deed to his old home, and he thanked her. Then, he asked to be left alone. The woman left him.

* * *

Deadwind Pass. An accurate name.

Trees stood along the dusty roads, without leaves or any sign of life. The air was foul, blowing sluggishly through the ridges of the mountains. Vultures flew overhead, gliding the foul winds. Everything was gray, and lifeless. Three Giant spiders waited on a ledge, waiting for any kind of prey to come along.

The sound of a hoof hitting a rock reverberated in the stale air. The arachnids perked up, eager for food. A single horse walked down the ruined cobbled road. It was long dead, a skeletal horse with batlike wings. It had a rider, one dressed in all black and hood covering the person's face. The spiders did not feel like eating an already dead horse, but they could smell the still living flesh of the rider.

They hid on a rock that over hanged the path. A vulture flew low, and landed on the shoulder of the rider. It was large, with a wingspan of atleast six feet. It lowered its bald, black head, and nibbled on the person's hood. The rider looked up, directly where the giant spiders were hiding.

Fear, like nothing they had experience before, came over the spiders. They scuttled away frantically, each trying to flee ahead of the others.

Sapphire watched the spiders panicking. She then looked to the horse.

"Come on, Invincible. Let's go home."

Now, It was not her permanent home, but it was better than nothing. Her last home had been a wet, miserable ruin of a house in the Swamp of Sorrows. Her newest home was much drier.

The horse snorted, and quickened his pace. Not too fast, for the noise would attract attention, and Sapphire was tired. She did not feel like dealing with ogres, or the humans that called Deadwind pass home.


	2. Chapter 2

The cave that Sapphire called home was small. Invincible and the unnamed vulture stayed outside of it, because it was so small. There was room for Sapphire, a small fire, and her pack that held all of her worldy possessions. A knife, a bow with arrows, an old necromancy book, a map of the Eastern Kingdoms, a sewing kit, a flask of water, and some food. Nothing else.

Sapphire crawled into the cave, more like a split in the rock then a cave. She looked out. The view was good at least.

A large, ominous tower stood in the middle of a valley. It was huge, and imposing. A dark aura came from it. It was not made of saronite, but it reminded the girl of Icecrown Citadel.

She scowled. No, she did not want to think about that right now. She pushed out such useless thoughts out of her head. The girl made a fire, and curled up next to it.

She took out a piece of salted pork in her bag, and chewed on it. A cry of a bird, a raven or a crow, sounded loudly in the dead silence of the mountains.  
Invincible looked into the crevice, empty eye sockets looking at her expectedly.

"Good night, Invincible," Sapphire said to the skeletal horse. He snorted in satisfaction, and lowered himself down, lying at the entrance. The vulture flew back off, probably to find some carrion to eat.

Sapphire had been running for a long time. She never stayed in one place, for fear of being hunted down. By paladins, by Forsaken, and even the Scourge. She might be the old Lich King's daughter, but now she was just a deserter. A young girl with a lot of power, running around to do whatever she wanted. Who would not want to try to catch her? She had already been attacked by several groups of undead. Invincible was the sole reason for her not being captured, outrunning anything thrown at her.

Sapphire's eyes drooped. She was sleepy. They had explored around Deadwind pass, and tomorrow, they would try to get into the odd tower.

Sapphire was so lonely. She had spoken to anyone for months. The last time, seven months ago, she had been in a place called the wetlands. Both her and Invincible had stowed away on a boat, and it had come to Menethil Harbor. The name of it shocked her, and she had spent three days exploring the place. She bought food, the sewing kit, and some leather and fur to fix her clothing. Then, in the dead of night, Invincible showed off his wings and flew away, to the snow capped mountains of Dun Morogh.

Slowly, they made their way across the continent. Sapphire had no idea where she was heading. Anywhere, she supposed. Anywhere to get away from the darkness clouding her heart.

There was a crystalline sound and Sapphire was woken from her drowsiness. Stalactites of ice was growing from the top of the ceiling.

"Light damn it..." Sapphire groaned, and she cut off the power. Thunder rumbled outside, and Invincible neighed in annoyance as rain began to fall.

Every time. She could not control herself. It was worse when she was near dead bodies. She had passed a graveyard back in Lakeshire, in the region of the Redridge mountains. Graves moved, and hands had exploded out of the dirt. The girl had screamed, and Invincible had spurred forward into a full on gallop.

And ice grew around her. Animals fled from her, except carrion eaters like the vulture. The girl killed plants too sometimes. Most recently, Sapphire had leaned against a tree in the Swamp of Sorrows, and touched it with her bare skin. There was a crackling, and slowly the tree withered within a couple of seconds, leaves falling like rain.

Sapphire broke off an icicle, and sucked on it. At least the ice gave her a fresh supply of water. She broke up the ice and put it into her flask of water for later. She pushed the flask back into her backpack, and pulled it over to her. Using the pack as a pillow, she soon fell asleep.

* * *

She walked toward the tower boldly. Karazhan had been the name on a sign. At first, there was nothing wrong with approaching toward it. But then, a tingling went up her spine. Then, it slowly became an itch, and then became a horrible pain in her veins. Sapphire gasped, and clutched her chest, as a pain throbbed inside her.

She was going to continue up to the castle, for she had no idea the pain was linked to it. Fortunately for her, a black form flew at her cawing.

The girl yelped, and recoiled backwards. She fell to the ground, expecting some kind of large beast to attack her. Nothing happened, so Sapphire looked up. It was a raven. Her new pet vulture hissed in anger as the smaller bird chased it off. The small black bird landed on the ground, between her and the tower.

"What the hell, you stupid bird?"

The raven looked at her intently, a type of intelligence in the gleam of its eyes.

Sapphire stood up, and tried to walk past it, but the bird cawed angrily, and flew up at her. It pecked her hand.

"Ow! Stupid bird, what do you want?"

It landed on her shoulder, and cawed. Sapphire felt like the animal was trying to tell her something.

"Oh, fine. I won't go up there, okay?"

The bird nodded happily. Sapphire sighed, and slowly left back to her cave. Invincible balked at the sight of the bird, but did not protest when it hopped from the girl's shoulder to the saddle. The vulture had not come back, so it must not have liked the smaller raven. That made Sapphire suspicious, but she shrugged it off.

Sapphire pulled her stuff out of her cave, and latched it to the saddle. She pulled out the map. The raven hit it with a wing.

The girl scowled. "Stop it, or I am going to pluck your feathers, you turkey."

It pecked at the map. Sapphire looked at where it pecked. Stormwind. Well, she had always heard about the human capital. Might as well head that way.

"Fine, bird. We'll go there. Happy?"

It cawed, and hopped onto her shoulder. Sapphire felt like the animal was very smart, smarter than a raven should be.

* * *

Ethan followed Autum unhappily. She was giggling, and held Ethan by the arm. Two puppies followed, one a puffball of white, and the other a cute little brown one. Rot the puffball whined, and sniffed Terra. They both trotted ahead of the two, and tumbled around playfully. When the female was not looking though, Rot suddenly frowned, and had a look of utter dejection on his face. Autum sighed.

"Poor puppy," She said.

Ethan nodded, and let the girl take her to the tailor. He winced at the sight of bright colors, and ruffled sleeves.

"Don't worry, Ethan. It's for only one night. It's not like you are marrying me."

The boy looked down. There was a dance tomorrow, and he had no one to take. It would have been fine, except that Jaina pointed out that not bringing a date would mean a lot of girls looking his way. So, he had asked Autum's sister Karanda. She had been elated, even after he told her it was only for one dance. The girl apparently had a dress that matched his glowing eyes.

The boy felt like he was going to throw up when he saw Autum pick up a very frilly shirt. He sighed. Today was going to be a long day, and it would only get worse when he had to get a shirt fitted to his size. He lowered his head to where his runeblade normally would sit. It was not there, and that just made him even grumpier.

* * *

An owl hooted in the middle of the night. Moonlight shone down upon the graveyard, through the leaves of trees. The lake nearby rippled, and slowly lapped against the land next to the graves. Frogs croaked, and disappeared into the water with a splash.

The Cathedral of Light was lit up this night, a congregation in progress. Good, for the small group of rebel Scourge that were slowly going through the graveyard. A guard lay on the ground, blood pooling on a grave. One deathknight grabbed the body, and dragged it to the water. No one would see the corpse any time soon. The lantern was still glowing, but a ghoul smashed the glass and smothered the fire.

Slowly, they all went through the graveyards. Ghouls, deathknights, and necromancers. They went to a crypt, and saw more guards. Two, standing on each side of the crypt. They were easily killed, without a fight or sound. The necromancers went into the crypt, leaving the undead outside.

It was white inside, rounded and clean. No rats or bones inside. Only a single tomb was in it, a large box of white granite on a raised platform. The symbol of Lordaeron was carved on one end.

The necromancers looked at each other eagerly. Finally, they had found what they were looking for. The body had been hidden from everyone. To avoid it from being desecrated, but that was a lie. It was hidden so Arthas Menethil could not be resurrected.

It had failed, for they had found it.

The necromancers quickly went into a circle around the tomb, and prepared the ritual. They drew symbols in ashes, and had sacrificial blood ready. Then, they started chanted. It was a foul, dark language, that would make anyone shiver in fear and want to run away as fast as possible. There was a crackling of dark magics, and the necromancers rose their voices. No one would know about this before it was too late. Deathknights stood guard to the entrance.

There was crack in the granite, followed by more. Dust rose up in puffs. A hand burst out.


	3. Chapter 3

_Where was he?_

He was in darkness, and he was lying on something hard. He panicked, and felt around for some way out. He was in a box of some kind. Fear and confusion swelled up in his chest. Why was he here? The last thing he remembered was...What? He had a fuzzy memory of Jaina.

Yes. He, her, and a group of soldiers were going to investigate the plague that had been infecting so many towns and villages. Then, everything was dark and here he was.

He tried to get out of the area that he was trapped in. It was hard, like rock or something. Marble or granite perhaps. He then had a horrible pit in his stomach. Tombs were made of granite and marble, and would be pitch black inside. Oh Light, was he in a tomb?

Furiously, He tried to break out, beating his fists against. There was cracking, and, in hope, he doubled his efforts. One of his hands broke through it. He did not question how he was strong enough to break through the hard material. He just wanted to get out of this horrifying place.

He slowly made a hole big enough for him to escape the prison. Dust filled his lungs, and he blinked his eyes. He coughed, and slowly crawled out of the tomb. There was only a dim light, but it was like sunlight to him. He came out.

He was in a crypt, and it terrified him. Several black-robed hooded figures came forward. He recoiled, and stared at them in shock.

"Who are you?" He asked, and was freaked out. His voice had some kind of echo to it. He tried not to show his concern. The robed figures were standing there patiently. They obviously did not understand the question, and the one with the bowl held it out.

"Forgive us, Master, for the abrupt resurrection, but we have blood to stabilize your body."

One held out a bowl of blood, the liquid filling it to the brim. He recoiled. What resurrection? That did not make him feel any more reassured. The disturbing people looked at him in confusion.

"Master, What is wrong?"

He trembled, and backed away. One moved forward quickly.

"Master, the blood! You need it so your body will work properly."

He ran though, pushing past the robed individuals. They cried out in surprise, but he ran out of the crypt, and was met with horror.

Rotting corpses stood at the entrance, and looked at him with dead, black eyes. Soldiers with grey skin, and wearing spiked armor stood there to, and turned to him. Two bloody bodies were laying on the ground, and some of the moving corpses were eating the bodies. He reeled back in disgust and horror, but he quickly recovered, and fled toward a body of water to the left. He jumped into the water, and swam. The creatures all cried out, but did not pursue him.

Arthas Menethil slowly swam in the freezing water to the other side of the lake. He looked around, and saw the Cathedral of Light. He did not remember a lake being next to it. He swam to a wooden dock, shivering. He slowly climbed up the slick pilings of the dock, and collapsed. Strangely, his heart was not beating hard, but he was breathing heavily. He ran his hand over his face, but realized he was wearing gloves. He looked down, and saw armor similar to the grey skinned creatures. He blinked, and saw his hair that draped across his shoulders. It was white, and limp. Arthas pulled his glove off, and looked at his hand. The skin was grey, and looked dead.

What had happened to him? Arthas looked around, and saw a glowing lantern as a guard approached. For some deep reason, the man did not think the guard should see him. Arthas got to his feet stiffly, and fled to a dark alley. He pressed himself against the wall, and watched the guard make his rounds.

Arthas slowly fell to the ground against the wall. He sighed.

"What's happened?" He said incredulously, that same echoing voice. The man needed to get home, and figure out what has happened. He shook his head sadly, and leaned back against the wall. He felt hot, and his head throbbed.

When he figured it was time to be able to leave the dark alley, the man snuck along the streets. He saw guards, but he never encountered any trouble. He went into Old Town, and found a house. Broken shutters, boarded up windows, and missing roof tiles told Arthas it was abandoned. He did not wish to stay in a place, but he had a nagging feeling, like an itch. He should not reveal himself for who he was. Not even to go see Varian, which confused him. His friend would help him, wouldn't he? Why did he not go to Stormwind Keep?

Arthas kicked out a window, and climbed into the room. Dust covered the floor, and broken furniture was scattered around. Arthas looked around, and went to the fireplace. Using the pieces of furniture, he made a fire and pitifully sat in front of it. He pulled off his gloves, and stared at his grey skin. The man laid down, and figured he would decide what to do tomorrow.

When he fell asleep, Arthas was plagued with nightmares of him killing innocent people, watching his father die, and horrendous creatures that rotted and snarled viciously, feasting on bodies.

* * *

The raven flew over Sapphire's head, flitting about the dark branches of Duskwood's trees. This place was so dark, and comforting to the girl. Glowing eyes were everywhere, but the girl did not see them. Invincible ran hard and fast. They could have flown, but Sapphire did not want to be seen. Roads were safer, believe it or not. His hooves hit the cobbled road, clattering loudly.

Sapphire saw a wolf run across the road, but then it was behind them. The black bird dove, and landed on Sapphire's shoulder when it was lagging behind. Its feathers brushed against her, soft and reassuring.

Invincible came up to a crossroads, and skidded to a stop. Sapphire gasped, and tightened her grip.

An undead stood there, in the middle of the road. His fingers and arms were bony, but his face was rather preserved. Only his nose was rotted away.

His voice came out in a nasal whine. "Greetings, Your Majesty."

Sapphire glared at the undead, and hissed, "Hello, undead. Do what do I owe the pleasure?"

"Your kingdom needs you," He said pleadingly.

The girl laughed coldly. The bird on her shoulder shifted its feet from side to side, and pecked at her hood.

"I have no kingdom. Now, move out of the way, or I will rip one of your fingers off to feed my bird."

The undead smiled indulgently, as if she were a child. His teeth was blackened. Sapphire curled her lip in disgust. Invincible, stomped the ground impatiently.

The man held out his bony hands. They were empty. "Hear me out. The Scourge is in ruins, and we need a leader. Lord Kel'thuzad has been worried about you, his true Master's only child all by herself. He will be so relieved to hear you're alive. Come back to your family."

"Tell him to go rot. Those old bones do not care one about me. I _have_ no family."

The undead nodded. "At least consider it. If you decide to take up the offer of a family and a home, come to Stratholme. Baron Rivendare will be happy to help."

He walked off, leaving Sapphire alone in the forest. She looked down, and scowled. Then, she told Invincible to run fast. The horse happily did so. Wind blew into Sapphire's face, and tugged the hood away from her head. It fell back and pure white, almost glowing hair streamed out, snapping wildly in the wind.

She heard the raven caw as he struggled to stay on her shoulder. She held one hand to her shoulder, and he got onto it. The girl lowered her hand and let the bird sit onto the saddle to avoid being buffeted. It sat down, disgruntled.

The approached a place where the sign called Raven Hill. And they passed without another glance. A river came into view, but the skeletal horse just ran onto the covered bridge that spanned over it. They entered Westfall, a place that was known for farmers, gnolls, and something called the Defias Brotherhood, which was disbanded now, but there were still rogues running around the area.

Sapphire stopped the horse after the moon started to rise. She was tired, and wanted to think about what the undead had said. Invincible stopped at a ruined farm. After Sapphire entered the house and started a fire, she opened her backpack. She just had a few pieces of salted pork left. She wetted them with water, and gave the raven one. It took it eagerly, and ate it quickly. The girl ate the rest, and laid down immediately. Pulling the necromancy book out, Sapphire read it in the firelight. The bird hopped up onto her, and cocked its head at the book. It made a very humanlike sound of disapproval. Sapphire looked at it, and the bird ignored the look.

Sapphire shook her head. It was just a bird.

* * *

Invincible woke her up in the middle of the night. Sapphire jumped up, and grabbed her backpack. She left the fire as it was, small coals. She had been sleeping peacefully, but the horse had made a noise of alarm, and months on the run had hardwired Sapphire to wake up on the instant. She ran out the house, and looked around for danger.

There was a group of humans approaching. She blinked, and decided to let them come closer, and told Invincible to circle around the house. The girl was curious, and took her dagger out, and hid it in her sleeve.

They must have been highwaymen or something. She watched them come, and smiled at them when they approached. They were all men, and they knew she was a girl. Oh, this might be fun.

"Hello, Sweetheart," One said. He was a tall man, with a grizzly beard and breath that smelled of alcohol. The other two were younger, closer to her age. She saw them eyeing her hungrily.

"What are you doing here, all alone? Lost?" Sapphire gave him a flirtatious smile, and leaned toward him.

"Yeah, honey. Could you help me?" She purred. Then, she got within of inch of him. He grinned, and moved to touch her. Sapphire stabbed him in the chest. He gagged in pain. Sapphire yanked it out, and blood spurted. Before the other two could react, Sapphire grabbed the older man and used her power. His very blood boiled, and he shrieked in pain. The other guy, stared in shock and fear as both slowly died, in agony.

Sapphire went to him, and kissed him on the lips. "Take care, handsome."

She left him, and went to Invincible. The raven cawed, and flew away. Remounting her horse, Sapphire ran into the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Firedragon99 has given me some of the ideas of this story, so credit must go to her for some things. I would like to thank her!

And thanks for that review KhazintheDark. I put in a little of what has happened in the two years, but if you want me to do a specific incident, I could put it in the extras.

* * *

Sapphire walked on foot to the gates of Stormwind. She was exhausted, and sweat dripped down her back and forehead. Invincible had taken it upon himself to act all rebellious. All Sapphire had suggested was that he stay outside of Stormwind. They had been just past Goldshire, but the horse had reared up and made her fall off of his back. The raven had been fortunately flying ahead, and so it just watched curiously as Sapphire had insulted the horse, and chased it around, trying to grab his reins. Invincible had pranced about, and been generally unhelpful.

The girl even apologized, but the horse refused it.

Finally, she had given up, and walked the rest of the way to Stormwind. Down in the south of the Eastern kingdoms, it was warmer than Northrend. Sapphire kept her hood up to avoid getting sunburnt, and also to avoid having people stare at her bleached hair. It had happened in Menethil Harbor.

In fact, one man, probably forty years old, had started talking to her. She learned later that he was flirting with her, but not before she agreed to spend the night with him in his room at the inn. She had found out his intention, and killed him then and there. Blood had splattered the walls, and the girl had went back downstairs to the innkeeper and asked for a mug of ale. They probably found him that next morning, but Sapphire was gone by then.

There were so many people in Stormwind, it was mind blowing. Sapphire had never seen so many mortals. She imagined killing all of them, and could see the blood running along the streets. She had to run into an alley to avoid having a panic attack. She had rarely seen people in the two years of her forced exile.

Sapphire gasped, breathing hard. Her heart thudded, blood mixed with the dark energy of the magic. The girl had once cut a vein to see what it would do, and blood had oozed out, bright red like blood was when alive. Small slivers of ice came out in the blood too, ice that would not melt and a dark black color. It was disturbing, to see warm blood dotted with ice.

Slowly, the girl took several deep breaths, and recovered from the near panic attack. She used to have panic attacks quite a lot, when she had been alone. It would come on suddenly, and not stop for hours. She had been alone for two years, fighting off undead, outlaws, wild animals. She always killed them, but the magic spiked her adrenaline and caused her to lose control. When she fought, there was never anything recognizable by the time she calmed down. Just a pile of mangled flesh and bone.

Hopefully, it was better now. She was in a large city, with an unknowing populace. It would be devastating, but fun for Sapphire, to kill every citizen in Stormwind.

Sapphire bought some food and clothes. Her Horde and Alliance victims had contributed to her money supply, but the girl had to loot them very quickly. They instantly started to move as quickly as they died. And the mangled ruins were not a pretty sight. Sapphire had screamed her throat raw the first few corpses that moved. After that, she grabbed the gold and fled as fast as she could on Invincible. Which was rather fast.

The girl explored the city. There were manmade rivers going along in the city, which were called the Canals. The water was murky, and things floated in it. Bottles, barrels, and other unknown things. Sapphire curled her lip in disgust as she saw mortals her age jump into the water, and swim around, laughing uproariously.

"Filthy," She growled. The raven showed up, and landed on a signpost nearby. It cawed, but was shooed by a passerby.

Despite the heinous water, Stormwind was impressive. Everything was made of white, smooth stone, sturdy material. Not like saronite...

No. Sapphire would not think about that place. She wiped away a tear. Gryphons flew overhead, with riders on their backs. The girl watched them. They dispelled her dark mood, and made her feel better.

"Good afternoon," Someone said. Sapphire turned to look. An elderly man with a cane had snuck up behind her. Impossible. He wore white robes. Priestly robes, as far as Sapphire could tell.

"Yes, I guess it is," The girl said nonchalantly. She shifted awkwardly. The man had white hair and a beard, and wrinkles in the face. He was smiling.

"You look like you are new here, hmm?"

Sapphire shyly nodded. This man was scaring her.

"Well, before you leave, you should come by the Cathedral of Light, dear child. All visitors should come see it."

"Oh," She said, relieved. He was not suspicious of her, she thought. She said she might.

"Take care, child," He said, walking away using his cane. Sapphire watched him, and tried to harden her heart again. It was easier to hate people when there was none to disclaim that notion. Sapphire saw a couple of children run by. A boy had a doll, and was chased by a crying little girl. Sapphire scowled, and waited for the boy to get closer. Then, she grabbed him by the shirt.

"Ah! Let go!" The boy shouted, and squirmed. Sapphire took the doll from him, and looked to the girl. The little girl looked at Sapphire, and took the offered doll.

"Oh, thank you!"

Sapphire smiled. "You're welcome. You know, you ought to steal something of his. See how he likes it."

The girl let go of the boy, and told him to scram. When the raven once again landed on her shoulder, and she stared at him with her bright blue eyes, the boy started crying and ran away. The girl giggled, and hugged Sapphire. She stiffened, and blinked.

"Thanks, miss!" The little girl said, and ran off, clutching her doll. Sapphire watched the girl, and went off to look for an inn. It was hot, and she was sweating profusely. She needed a bath, and a warm meal.

She quickly went to the inn in the Dwarven District, and paid for a room, and got some beer, and made the dwarven woman who cooked food take pity on her skinny frame. She was given a hearty dose of haggish, steak, and thick vegetable stew. She tried to pay, but the woman would not hear of it. Sapphire ate as much as possible, and had three glasses of beer. She knew she was drunk, and she liked it. She flirted with several men that were appropriately aged, but nothing came of it, despite what they clearly wanted. Sapphire was drunk but was fully aware of her actions. After she was done having fun, she retired up to her room. She locked the door, and stumbled forward.

Sapphire collapsed on the bed without a bath, and crashed.

* * *

Jaina was very nervous. She had been having an odd feeling all day. A static of magic was in the air, a certain tension that was unexplainable. Ethan did not feel anything, but he had confessed he was not a magic-user. A deathknight used magic, but they were made with magic, not born with it most of the time.

The woman sighed, and decided it was nothing. Rot and Terra trotted over to her, and attacked her, licking her and rubbing against her. Jaina gave them attention, but did it mechanically, not thinking. They did not care.

"My Lady," Ethan called out, coming in. He held several papers in his hands. He had not enjoyed the dance in the Keep. Jaina had seen him keep a happy face for Karanda, but it was false.

"Reports from Theramore?" The mage asked.

"Yeah. I put them in order of what I believe is of most importance. I will deal with the smaller problems if you want."

Jaina smiled. Ethan was always doing stuff like that.

"Thank you, Ethan. I think they can wait until we go back home though."

He nodded, and put the papers on her desk. He had not been able to get his house, and Jaina had tried to help. There was nothing to do, so he would be staying with her a little while longer. Ni'kua peered into the room, and woofed. Ethan looked at him.

"What? No, I am not going to date Karanda. Stupid."

Another bark. Ethan cursed, and then blinked. "Oh, sorry, Jaina."

"It's fine, Ethan. I've heard worse. Now, if you would, Go find Anduin."

The deathknight scowled. "If you are trying to make us be friends, it is not working."

He left.

* * *

Arthas groaned, lifting his head slowly. He sat up. He had nothing but bad dreams the whole night, waking up multiple times.

He still did not feel right. His head hurt painfully, throbbing. His hands were shaking. The man got up to his feet, and left the house. He had a cloak, and he pulled his hood up around his face. Somehow, he felt like he did not want anyone to know who he was. A small voice in his head.

Arthas made his way to an inn, regretfully stealing some gold from a passerby. He entered the inn, and asked for an ale.

"Never seen you here before. New?" The barman asked.

"Yes...Actually, I have had a serious hit on the head," He regretfully lied. Two things that were frowned upon.

"Really?"

"Yeah, and I need to know what year it is," Arthas asked. The barman frowned, and told him. Arthas froze, and stared at him. He must not have heard right.

"What? I...don't understand."

"Well, 'tis the truth. What's the last thing ya remember, bud?"

The man hesitated, and told him the plague had started in Lordaeron.

"Ooh, boy. You have had a bump on the head. Lordaeron's been dead for years, thanks to tha' bastard, Arthas Menethil."

Arthas felt sick. He asked, and heard the whole story with horror. About the plague making "undead," Himself killing the Stratholme populace, himself going to Northrend, coming back and killing his own father, and everything that had happened. Him becoming something called the Lich King, and the war, and finally being killed. And he got this information from an uneducated barman. That somehow made it worse.

His family, Uther, and Jaina. All of those innocent people.

Arthas had drank several mugs ale, and he thanked the man for his time, paying him. He left the inn, feeling sick. He found someplace dark, and promptly threw up the ale he had just drunk. Tears ran down his face. He did not do those things. He could never have...have...killed his father. Thousands of people.

Oh, Light. Light, Light...What had he done?

"Light, forgive me...I have done some terrible things, and I do not know why or how I could have done this. Please, forgive me!"


	5. Chapter 5

I will explain the collar and Frostmourne shard thing better later, but yes. The collar and the shard have messed up Sapphire a lot.

* * *

Rot sniffed the piece of toast. Jaina was busy reading, and had not touched her food. The puppy crouched, and picked up the cooked bread with his teeth. He dragged it away, padding on silent paws. Terra did not do the same thing. She grabbed the plate with her teeth, and dragged the entire plate of food away, out of view. Rot stared, but eagerly shared the spoils with her.

The door opened, and Ethan came in. He was scowling.

Jaina looked up, and shook her head.

"What happened?"

"Autum. She suggested I take Karanda out to the Park as soon as it stops raining. I said no, and we got into a fight."

The mage gave him a look of pity. "I have no advice to help with that..."

The boy growled, and slumped into a chair. He propped up his feet, and crossed his arms. He looked at Jaina unhappily. She began reading again, but the boy would not stop fidgeting. He moved his feet, sighed, and groaned.

Jaina looked up at him. "Why don't you just go walk Rot?"

Ethan tilted his head. "In the rain?"

"Yes!"

The boy blinked at her tone, and nodded. He grabbed the puppy, who yelped and growled as he was taken away from his food. Terra laid down smugly, and continued eating.

* * *

_The undead ripped themselves apart. Bit each other, slashed at each other, tore limbs off of others. There was two groups on a battlefield. Snow fell, and a necropolis floated above. The smaller part of undead was getting smaller slowly. The rebel undead were winning._

_Sapphire was encased in ice. She was worried. Her power...was slipping. Something was taking it. The large group of undead wanted a new Lich King, and were killing off her charges. If she was killed, they would put someone who would be just like Arthas._

_Some wanted Arthas Menethil back, but it was a miniature group, that believed only Arthas could be the Lich King. Apparently, they had been looking for his body, but have not found it yet. The largest group, led by Kel'thuzad, did not want such a leader that would be killable. Most wanted whoever was stealing her power. A subgroup wanted Sapphire Menethil. She remembered Sapphire, a young girl that had once interrupted a torture session. Too innocent looking to possibly be a threat, but susceptible. Kel'thuzad would use the girl as a puppet if he got his hands on her. She had sent some undead to look for her, to protect her, but she had avoided them for two years._

_Bolvar felt a small presence, in the back of his mind listening in. Bolvar mentally jerked in surprise._

Who are you?

* * *

Sapphire woke up gasping. She sat up in the bed, and trembled. The raven had its head under one wing, but it looked up at her distress. Her head throbbed from the hangover from last night. The dream disturbed her, and she wished she had someone to share it with.

The girl drew a bath, and she slowly stripped off her clothes. She was sweating and grimy. Her hair was greasy. Sapphire looked at herself in a mirror, and saw her slender frame. It was just on the edge of emaciated, her bones not yet showing.

She lowered down into the water, and grabbed a bar of soap. She scrubbed herself as hard as she could, her skin rubbed raw. Finally, the girl submerged herself completely, holding her breath. She stayed there until her lungs were bursting. Then, afterwards she tried out her new clothes. Loose sleeves on the shirt with a low cut neckline, and a short skirt, that showed an odd amount of skin showing. She felt much better in less clothes in the heat of the south. She put her cloak around her, and pulled the hood over her.

She took breakfast in the inn, and heard people talking about a couple of murders in the city's graveyard. They were very concerned about it, because the victims had been guards. Sapphire ignored them, and asked for something called an omelet. The serving wench asked her what to put in it, and Sapphire asked for everything, and also a glass of tea.

When the omelet came, Sapphire ate it eagerly. She recognized cheese, meat, mushrooms, and tomatoes. But the rest was a mystery to her. She ate it anyway.

The girl ventured out of the inn, the raven flying out of her room's window to join her. It was raining again, so Sapphire had a better excuse to pull her hood up. She saw people trotting to get from one place to another. The bird landed on her shoulder, and ruffled up its feathers. Sapphire went to the Canals. She saw the Cathedral of Light poking up above the roofs of the houses in Cathedral Square. She hesitantly went that way.

The Cathedral of Light was impressive, but she refused to enter it. There was no telling what would happen if she went into it. The sky was cloudy above, as the rain came down. She splashed her boots into the puddles of the water, and explored more of Stormwind. She went around into the Park, and enjoyed the nice natural area, with trees and flowers being drenched by rain.

She mainly walked around the Canals, and saw a place rising on the east side of the city. Apparently, it was Stormwind Keep. Where King Varian lived, and the throne room was. Sapphire wondered what a real throne room looked like. She went over a bridge, and the raven flew off. She gasped, and watched it leave.

Furious barking caught Sapphire off guard. She looked around, and saw a puppy running toward her. A deathknight had been walking him, and the animal had tugged free of his grip.

"Rot?" She said. The plaguehound was crazy, hopping furiously. She gasped happily.

"Rot! Oh, Rot!" She ran toward him and bent down. The puppy jumped into her arms, licking her furiously. She laughed sweetly, the first time in a long time. She nuzzled Rot.

"Sapphire..." The girl looked up. Ethan stood there, mouth gaping. He looked just like Sapphire remembered her. Smooth black hair, pale grey skin, stern jaw and caring, glowing eyes.

Sapphire backed away, trembling. She whimpered. No. Not him.

"No! No, go away! I..." The girl ran off, breathing hard.

"No, Sapphire!" The boy chased her, and tackled her before she got very far. They fell to the cobblestones, and Sapphire cried out in pain. She squirmed, and tried to grab her knife. Ethan had her pinned though. She started panicking, hyperventilating.

"Sapphire...Shush, my love. Sapphire, Calm down," He purred softly. The boy hugged her tightly, and pulled her hood down. Sapphire heard him take in a breath at the sight of her hair, but felt him kiss her cheek. Her body twitched, and she clenched her fists.

"Ethan...I'm so sorry!" She whined. She started crying. The deathknight slowly helped her to her feet, and took his cloak off. He pulled it around herself.

"I love you Sapphire. Please, please. Never run away without me," He said, pained. Sapphire was sobbing hard. She had missed him so badly, but not enough to ever want to see him again. She did not want to hurt him.

"Your mother will be-"

"No!" Sapphire screamed. Ethan winced as other people looked at them. He looked at Sapphire, and then took her to an alley.

"Okay. Okay, Sapphire. Shush...I love you. I will...send her a letter. Do you want to go somewhere?"

"I want to be alone...I'm so sorry, but I can't have you near me."

The boy's eyes flashed dangerously. "I am not losing you again."

"No...Leave me alone. If you don't...I will hurt you."

"Try me, little girl," Ethan said, smirking. He squeezed her arm, and gave her a threatening look. There was nothing that made her feel worse than Ethan finding out about her. But what could she do?

* * *

Rain fell down. Arthas sneezed, and sat unhappily against a wall. He was in a filthy alley, and feeling miserable. Water dripped down his hair, and he was soaked through into his bones. He had looked around for the truth desperately. Getting news from a bartender was horrible, but he had asked others. All gave him the same information.

He was a monster. Some undead monster called a Lich King. He had killed his father. Arthas could almost see blood dripping down his fingers.

The man sighed. Heat radiated from him. Somehow, even though he was dead, he had a fever. His hands shook and twitched. He felt numb in some places too.

Arthas heard footsteps splashing in the puddles on the road. He looked up.

One of these night elf creatures, but undead like the ones in the graveyard.

"Well, well. You are alive after all. Too bad for you."

He was grabbed, and quickly hauled to his feet. Arthas cried out, and struggled. But Arthas did not know what his strength was like now, and the elf punched him in the face. Pain exploded. Arthas grimaced.

"I think Queen Sapphire will enjoy the gift of you being tortured. Your screams will be music for her ears."

Who?

Arthas tried to jammed his elbow into the elf's stomach, but he was unfazed. He waved his hand, and a purple mist materialized in front of them. Arthas recoiled at the unholy mist. The night elf pushed him through.

Arthas fell and hit the ground. Smoke and ash flooded his nostrils. He coughed violently, and looked up, eyes watering. He was in a burning city. Flames erupted from buildings everywhere. Undead circled around him, and bared rotting teeth at him. They leered.

"Welcome back to Stratholme."


	6. Chapter 6

Ethan wrote a letter to Jain, and left it with Autum. She happily took it, and asked him where he was going. He evaded the question deftly, for Autum had a loose tongue. She would tell any random person on the street whatever she felt was interesting information. Ni'kua would find him later, so he felt no need to go back to the Keep, for he already had his runeblade with him.

Sapphire waited outside impatiently, pacing to and fro. Rot sat a barrel, panting girl had a dark scowl on her face, and instantly demanded what took him so long. Ethan winced.

"Sorry," He mumbled. The girl looked guilty for a second, but then snorted irritably. She grabbed Rot, and walked off, the puppy cradled in her arms. The boy followed.

"Why are you so cold?"

"Being alone for two years does that."

Ethan retorted, "You did not have to be alone though! I could have been with you. We could have..."

Sapphire looked at him curiously as he trailed off. The boy shook his head.

"Never mind," He growled.

He was acting very odd, but Sapphire did not think anything of it.

"Well, I was. I learned to not care about people. They do not care about me. They attacked me all the time in Northrend, wishing to kill me. Mortals are idiots, as if they could kill me."

Uh oh. She had called humans mortals. The boy stopped mid stride.

Ethan started, scowling, "Mortals? What does that mean? You sound as if you aren't-"

"Forget it," Sapphire snapped. They walked toward the entrance of the city. She was in a dark mood again, and cared nothing about looking at the statues out front, or the humans and Alliance members going about their daily business. She envisioned a burning city, smoke everywhere and people screaming as the statues all fell toppling onto them.

She remembered everything that had happened in Northrend. A bear roaring at her, and lunging with sharp claws. Undead trying to follow her, helped only by Invincible. A group of soldiers that had captured her and...No, Ethan would go rabid with fury if he knew what those soldiers had tried to do to her. Tried of course, for she had summoned up spikes of ice that had impaled them. Blood running down the ice. Sapphire not letting them die in order to know what they had been about to do to her. What those San'layn at the Citadel had been going to do to her if her father had not saved her. What that man in Menethil Harbor had been going to do.

Now, Sapphire knew what "sexy" meant, and loathed that word. It was vile, foul word. She did think Ethan was that at all.

And, she had figured out what Nicci had meant when she had threatened Lethumo with castration. Sapphire even knew how to do it.

Ethan was watching her warily, like some kind of dangerous animal. If he knew what she had done...

He would hate her. Maybe not betray her, or kill her. But he would never look at her the same way again.

Sapphire called Invincible when they were far enough away from Stormwind. It was getting dark, and the horse came trotting up. Sapphire allowed herself to smile.

"Hey, buddy. You forgive me?"

The horse snorted amiably, and nuzzled her with his skull. She patted his neck bones. Rot was still in Sapphire's arm, and he sniffed the horse. The puppy barked, and his tail wagged furiously. Ethan looked at the horse in surprise.

"Invincible...His horse?"

The girl lowered her eyes. She nodded. She knew who Ethan was referring to.

Invincible sniffed Ethan. This time the snort was that of derision. The horse held his head up proudly. It seemed like he was telling Sapphire that she could do better. She frowned.

"Hey, He will be riding with us now, so behave."

A neigh of outrage. Sapphire looked him directly in the glowing eye sockets. The horse lowered its head in defeat. Ethan looked confused.

"Where are we going?"

Sapphire shrugged. "I do not know...Where should we go?"

"The Eastern Plaguelands. I'm sure Highlord Mograine will want to know you live."

"No. That bastard can mourn me all he wants."

Ethan hissed angrily. "At least come with me while I go tell him."

The girl thought about it. That undead had asked her to go to Stratholme. It was not that far away. The undead might go insane at her presence there, but maybe she should get some kind of help.

The dream had disturbed her, and she wanted answers.

"All right. But can we fly there instead of deathgate?" Sapphire inquired, biting her lip. Ethan looked at Invincible's wings skeptically but nodded, triumphant. He tried to hug the girl, but Sapphire flinched. She shuddered, and hopped up onto the horse. Tears fell down her face.

"You can walk for a little bit, Ethan."

"All right, Sapphire my love," He whispered.

* * *

Lethumo reclined in a chair, hearing Kel'thuzad drone on about the structural integrity of Naxxramas. It was boring and the night elf did not really care. He looked at the Darkfallen woman across the table, and gave her a good examination. She curled her lip in disgust, showing off her teeth. They were practically extinct, the San'layn. Only four were left in their own faction. Two others were part of those loyal to Arthas. And only one female.

"Hey, sweetheart, are you-"

"Such a paltry attempt at flirtation will get you nowhere near my bedroom, Kal'dorei."

"Ooh, that hurt."

"Commander Lethumo! Are you even listening?" Kel'thuzad growled. The lich hovered behind the elf's chair. He looked up, and smiled.

"Sure thing. Where's Bigs? Oh, there he is!"

The said cat, Mr. Bigglesworth, had hopped up onto the table in the council room. The night elf held out a hand.

"Here, kitty kitty. You want a bowl of milk?" He said in a sweet voice. The cat looked at him with contempt, then started to lick itself.

"Night elf! We are here to discuss what is needed to be done this month. Not bothering my cat."

"The most important is to kill Bolvar Fordragon, and get us that parasite and put whoever he is on the throne."

The other San'layn in attendance stood up. Lethumo smirked at him. Of course he would talk.

"Surely we should find her Majesty, Sapphire Menethil, and put her on the throne? It is only right, to put up our dearly departed Master's daughter where she belongs."

"Thank you, Zyperias, for that lovely statement, but we have failed in every attempt to find her." Kel'thuzad said sadly. He was one who wanted Sapphire, for she was the daughter of his Master, and the daughter of Jaina Proudmoore, a very powerful mage. Such a combination could prove useful.

Zyperias also wanted her, but had a much simpler, more lustful reason for wanting Sapphire on the Frozen Throne. Seducing an impressionable young girl was nothing. But seducing a powerful young Lich Queen, that came with many benefits. The scars from last time he was with Sapphire were still evident on the San'layn's body. But no one was there to stab him with Frostmourne anymore. No one to stop him.

Lethumo was busy trying to get the cat closer to him. He wondered how angry the lich would be if he skinned the cat alive. Very angry, most likely. He finally gave up tempting the cat over to him. He straightened up in his chair.

"Don't worry about that, old Kel! One of my agents has recently found the poor lost little girl, and convinced her to come see Baron Rivendare in Stratholme. She should be there soon, and we will have a very welcoming surprise for her."

The lich looked at the night elf in surprise, and asked gruffly. "How do you know she will come?"

"Because...She is alone, frightened, and the prospect of dear old Uncle Kel'thuzad missing her will tug at her deprived familial ties," Lethumo said. Of course, he had no idea if the girl would come. But he would humor the old pile of bones.

Zyperias smirked, and leaned back in his own chair.


	7. Chapter 7

Wow, so many reviews for only six chapters. Thanks very much. They have been extremely useful.

And Connet, calm down. What sort of thing would Ethan buy her? And if you want to beat them up, bring holy water.

Khazinthedark, Mr. Bigglesworth is in the game. I have only seen him once though.

* * *

The campfire burned steadily. Ethan had his hands held over the fire, but did not feel it much. Invincible was lying down next to the fire. Sapphire was curled up against the skeletal horse, one of his wings covering her up. She slept peacefully, white hair obscuring her was curled up in her arms, licking her hand. He looked up at Ethan, and barked.

They had both eventually mounted Invincible and the horse had jumped up and flown. They had flown north until they reached Dun Morogh and landed into a snow laden copse of trees. Ethan had set up a fire, but Sapphire had just collapsed and fallen asleep.

The deathknight was exhausted, but he did not want to leave Sapphire unguarded. And the horse was not much of a guard. He wondered how she had survived all of this time all alone. She was so alive. It was such a fragile state of existence. She could eat something wrong, and she could die. Fall off a ledge. Catch a bad cold.

He reached over, and stroked her hair. He had liked her blonde, and pale. Now, her skin had been tanned at some point, and her hair was bleached white. Almost like her skin and hair had switched colors. He thought she looked more living than before.

Ethan watched her chest rise up and down as she breathed deeply. She moaned, and rubbed her head against Invincible's ribs. Her eyes flicked under her eyelids. She was scowling, like she did when she was awake. The boy looked at the horse, and slowly leaned down. He kissed the girl on the lips.

Sapphire unconsciously let herself smile, and tightened her grip on the plaguehound in her arms. Ethan was satisfied with that, and sat up all night. A raven cawed in the darkness of night.

Later, they traveled up north. Invincible flew rather well, gliding smoothly over the swampy marshes of the Wetlands, and high up into the mountains. Sapphire and Ethan rarely spoke to each other.. Sapphire was still acting cruel to the boy, but he would not let that sway him. He acted how he had been taught to treat a woman when he was younger and alive. He did not touch her except when holding with Invincible, asked her questions politely, and did not make her do anything like make a campfire or catch food. Ethan caught small animals to cook for her. She might have not eaten if not for him. She only ate when he put the food in front of her, and did it more as a show of being cooperative.

Rot was quite happy with being with her again. He never went far away from her. The puppy remembered last time she left and did not come back for two years. That was a long time for a dog, Ethan bet.

* * *

They flew high over the Hinterlands, a large mountainous and forest region. Sapphire looked down and saw other larger things flying below. Gryphons most likely. The sky grew darker as they came into the western half of the Plaguelands, and Invincible descended to the ground. He landed hard, Sapphire bumped against Ethan's chest, and hurt her head.

The horse let Ethan get off of him, and the deathknight just walked. Invincible did not like the boy yet.

Sapphire tugged her cloak around herself, and looked around the Plaguelands. It did not look that bad, slightly foggy with a gray mist. The trees looked sick around them, pine needles brown instead of green. Some had fleshy tumors growing on them. Sapphire told herself to not touch those things, and shuddered.

"It looks better that how it used to , Paladins, druids, and a lot of other people are trying to heal the Plaguelands." Ethan said.

Sapphire scoffed, "Yeah, like that will happen. I hope they die painful deaths."

The boy gaped at her, and looked like he was going to say something, but thought better of it. He really did not want her to leave him again, this time in anger. She was easily angered nowadays, like...

Like her father. Ethan stared at her white hair.

Later, he promised to himself. He would ask later. The girl would snap at him, and this time if she ran, she would be on horseback, and he would be on foot. The skeletal horse snorted, and looked at him reproachfully, as if to dare him to try to keep up. The animal went into a trot. Forcing Ethan to pick up his pace. The boy scowled angrily.

They traveled east, avoiding roads and undead. Sapphire sat on Invincible, looking around warily. Ethan had only his runeblade, and no armor. He was aware of his slight vulnerability, but would not let that hinder him if Sapphire was threatened.

Rot was hopping up and down on the saddle, and he sniffed the horse's vertebrae. He looked around at the infected forests. He barked, and bushes rustled.

A bear burst out, roaring. It was a thin creature, ribs showing and its hide scarred and covered in oozing pustules Ethan whipped out his sword. He snarled, and was about to attack the bear, with something ran past him.

He stared in shock as a ghoul pounced on the bear, howling. It clawed at the rabid animal, who roared and snapped at the undead. Sapphire and Ethan watched in horror as the ghoul ripped chunks out of the weakened, plagued bear. The undead grappled with it for several minutes, but finally sank its teeth in the bear's throat. The animal gurgled and struggled until it was dead.

The ghoul tore the flesh with its mouth, and chewed. He looked at the deathknight and girl happily, and finished eating.

"Master!" It said, spreading its arms out and approaching Sapphire. Ethan got between the two of them, sword raised.

"Get away, ghoul!" He growled.

The undead blinked, and frowned. It lowered its head submissively.

"Master. Tryg kill. You no happy?"

Sapphire looked at the pitiful excuse of an undead. The ghoul wore rags, and had bandages wrapped around its wrists. The hands were swollen and its fingernails were sharp as claws. Its skin was the color of bruises, purplish blue and black. It's hair was dirty and grey, and its teeth were sharp and cracked.

"Tryg? Ghoul's have names?"

The ghoul nodded, and grunted. "Me Tryg. Name me myself."

Ethan curled his lip. "Clearly."

The girl looked at Ethan, and frowned at his disgusted tone. She got off of Invincible and went over to the ghoul.

"Well, Thank you, Tryg. What are you doing here?"

It looked up happily. "Help Master!"

Sapphire smiled at the dim-witted creature. He was nothing like the other undead Sapphire encountered. Tryg seemed...nice.

"Okay. You want to come with us?"

"Gah!" He hugged her, and she recoiled. He smelled horrendous, and his skin was mottled with oozy scabs that dripped green ichor. Sapphire grimaced, and tried to squirm out of his hug.

"...Uh, You can let go now...Come on. Get off!"

The ghoul let go and smiled. He scratched himself happily.

Ethan glared at the girl suspiciously.

"How can you tell it what to do?" He said, accusingly. "And why does it keep calling you Master?"

Sapphire shrugged, and went over to Invincible. She hopped up onto the saddle, and looked at Ethan. He did not look happy. The ghoul stood next to him, and sniffed the deathknight.

They continued on, Tryg running ahead, and coming back with some kind of present for Sapphire. He gave her a rock, a stick, a bone, and another rock. She took them indulgently, but as soon as he left, she would drop the object.

It grew dark, and the forests became even eerier that it had been in daytime. They came to a lake. Sapphire saw an island in the middle of it, and the far shore was dark and misty red. Sapphire did not like that the look of that.

She watched Ethan find some wood for a fire, and she went over to the waterside. The girl bent down.

The boy came over quickly.

"Don't touch that water. It might be infected."

"With what?" Sapphire asked. Ethan looked at her.

"Plague obviously! _Do not even touch it._" He gave her a stern look for several seconds, and then went off to get the wood. Sapphire watched him leave. Tryg came over, and sat down next to her. He frowned. Rot was squirming in his arms.

"Master not happy. Tryg help?"

The girl sighed. "I don't thinks so, Tryg. Thanks anyway."

Tryg let go of Rot, who quickly went over to Sapphire. The plaguehound woofed. The girl smiled and looked back at Ethan. She watched him make a fire, too small to attract notice and give off a lot of smoke. He did not want them to be found. He had been so tolerable of her recently. It finally dawned upon her that she was treating him worse than a ghoul. Coming over, she sat down next to the fire, and smiled at the boy.

"Thank you Ethan," She said. The girl moved over to him, and pushed the deathknight to the ground, on top of him. Taken aback, Ethan did nothing and Sapphire kissed him. Curling up, she soon fell asleep on his chest.

The boy laid there, frozen in shock. He did not like this new Sapphire. She was impossible to understand. One minute she was snapping at him, and the next, kissing him.

At one point, Ethan felt something. A chill in the air, but he shrugged it off. Nighttime cooling, that was all.

* * *

The night elf looked at the group. A horse, a plaguehound puppy, a ghoul, and the two love birds. Sapphire looked a lot different last time he had seen her. Older, and a lot prettier.

As soon as she saw him, she would try to kill him. Lethumo had not been very kind to her.

It was not her he had come looking for though. The aura of powerful, dark magic made the area hum. When the elf first showed up, he almost thought Sapphire was the parasite.

But that was impossible. From his hiding spot in the woods, he could hear her heartbeat. No, it must be the Dog, Ethan. The elf did remember seeing Ethan run up the Spire after the Lich King had died. How romantic, Ethan stealing the new Lich King's powers, and being infatuated with the old Lich King's spawn. Lethumo wondered if the girl knew.

He left the group alone for the moment, and made a deathgate to Stratholme.


	8. Chapter 8

Arthas gasped in pain, a knife running across his skin. Black blood oozed out of the wound, and the man gritted his torturer was silent, which should be expected since he had no jaw. It was disgusting to look at, so Arthas tried to not look whenever possible. He was strapped down on a table. He had been brutally tortured for the past severals days, being burnt, cut, and beaten. They were confused by why his body was not healing fast, but Arthas had no response to that. Bodies took a while to heal, but they seemed to not realized that. The undead thought he should heal instantly by the sound of it.

A dark robed human woman was standing in the corner of the room, calmly observing Arthas being cut open. He struggled in his bonds, but was barely able to move an inch.

"Something must have happened to your second resurrection, deathknight. Do you know?"

Arthas winced, and growled, "No idea. Why am I being tortured?"

The woman laughed, "Why, because we can, deathknight. You are not on our side, so you must be an enemy,"

He tried to tell the woman he was a paladin, and always would be, but the undead torturer twisted the man's wrist, which had been broken two days earlier. Arthas screamed in pain, and prayed to the Light. It would probably not answer him, but he wished it would. He was not a murderer...Not the Lich King. He was Arthas Menethil, son of Terenas and Lianne Menethil and Prince of Lordaeron. Paladin of...

Oh, who was he kidding? He was not a paladin anymore. He wished he was though. Not some unholy corpse brought back to a half-life.

The grating of a metal sounded outside of the room Arthas was being tortured. There was footsteps, and the door to the room opened.

Two night elf deathknights came in, one that brought Arthas to this place.

"Told you it was him, didn't I?" The one said to the other. The other stared at Arthas and there was recognition, and then looked to the torturer.

"Let him go, now." He said quietly. The jawless undead nodded, and undid the man's bonds. He heard the elf tell the others to leave, and they did. He came over to Arthas, who just groaned.

"Arthas Menethil. Well, you are in a sorry state. Can you walk?"

"No..." The torturer had broken some bones in the man's leg.

The elf looked at him curiously.

"You...aren't healing. That's not good. Was there a lich that resurrected you?"

Arthas grimaced, and sat up painfully. "A what? All I saw was a bunch of robed mages-"

The night elf tilted his head in confusion. "Necromancers, yes. Nothing else?"

"I don't think so...They, uh, tried to give me blood. Of a sapphire or something. But I ran."

"Sapphire? They tried to make you drink her blood? Oh, that's stupid. They couldn't find a lich to help them, so they did a resurrection ritual that requires the blood of a relative. Idiotic bastards."

"Relative?"

This time the elf did not answer. He looked at the man with shock. Next he spoke, it seemed more to himself than to Arthas.

"By all that is unholy, He doesn't remember. Don't tell me he has amnesia. "

Arthas scowled. "I don't know any relative of mine named Sapphire. Who is she?"

He saw the look on the elf's face, and suddenly wished he hadn't asked. The elf looked almost sympathetic, and pained.

"Your daughter, of course."

* * *

The Eastern Plaguelands were worse than the western half. It was dark and foggy in the middle of the day. Trees were even more grotesque than before, fleshy tumors moving as if breathing. The orange and red fog polluted the air, causing Sapphire to cough sporadically. Ethan was allowed to mount Invincible again, and the horse sped off quickly, as fast as he could without leaving Tryg behind. Rot was being carried by the ghoul, squirming around happily.

Ethan sat in the front of the saddle, Sapphire behind him. She had her arms around his waist, and her head laying against his back. Before, he would have enjoyed such contact. But now he just wondered what had made her decide to be nicer. She still snapped at him, but made up for it in kissing and cuddling up against him. They had been traveling for a day past the Thondroril river. Ethan would not be able to get Sapphire food until Light's Hope Chapel. She would have to stay there while Ethan went to speak to the Highlord since she did not want to go to the necropolis.

No undead attacked them. They went unmolested as they traveled in the plaguelands. The first night they spent there, Ethan had gone into the woods looking for any kind of wood, but when he came back he found Sapphire being licked by several wild plaguehounds, the girl laughing and smiling. She had been so happy.

They passed by a place called Northdale. Sapphire suggested going there, but Ethan just looked at her, and informed her the town was full of undead. That earned him a sharp retort and a suggested that his birth was illegitimate.

"Yours is less legitimate than mine!" He said, but with an amused tone.

It calmed Sapphire down at the very least. She coughed again.

Ethan grabbed Invincible's reins, but the horse whinnied, and tugged in a different direction. The horse wanted to go north, not east. The boy struggled with the horse, but Sapphire had the final word.

"Invincible! Go where Ethan wants you to," She said soothingly. The animal shook its head, but did as Sapphire told him. It burst into a run, and Tryg made a noise of surprise as he followed after them.

When the group got close to Light's Hope, Sapphire grew nervous. They made Tryg and Rot hide at a circle of trees, and the two humans got closer with Invincible. Then, Ethan dismounted and helped Sapphire. Sapphire was frowning.

"Don't worry, Ethan. I can get there by myself. Can't you just make a deathgate to the necropolis?"

"I guess...Are you sure you want to go alone?" The deathknight asked. He took her by the arm, but she quickly pulled it away.

"Yes! I'll be fine!" She snarled.

Ethan scowled. "Fine, then. I will see you later then."

He left briskly. Sapphire sighed, and quickly ran to Invincible. She mounted him, and the horse reared up on two legs, neighing. He sprinted forward into a full on gallop. She did not bother to collect Rot and Tryg. Invincible spread out his wings, flapping them. He quickly jumped, and put himself into flight, pumping his wings.

Sapphire felt the dark, fouled wind of the Eastern Plaguelands. The girl coughed from the fog. Invincible flew north, over the diseased forests.

Soon, she saw the ruins of Stratholme from above. Black smoke filtered above the city, and ziggurats was in the front of the place in a place called Plaguewood. Sapphire told Invincible to land, and he did so. He landed among the spongy soil of Plaguewood, his hooves sinking into the stuff. Large fungus grew up taller than trees, mushrooms of all kinds.

Sapphire barely was able to register her surroundings before she was greeted. Cultists, hooded and silent, came walking up. One had robes of a finer quality, and purple decorated the fringes. The leader stepped forward.

"Greetings, Master. You accepted the invitation?"

The girl looked at him with contempt. "Yes, I have. Are we going to enter, or what?"

She gestured to the main entrance of the city, that looked similar to Stormwind. The cultists looked to each other.

"We do not enter through that entrance. Please, follow us."

Sapphire looked confused, but told Invincible to follow. They went to the right of the main entrance, moving past giant mushrooms and groups of undead. They watched the procession, but did nothing. Sapphire was thankful for it. They came to a grated entrance, again with stone walls. It opened slowly, a large metallic creak that made Sapphire wince.

"Welcome to Stratholme, Queen Sapphire. There are many that wish to meet you."

Sapphire curled her lip at the title, but allowed it for the moment. Invincible trotted into the entrance, the girl mentally bracing herself to whatever was inside.


	9. Chapter 9

Smoke made Sapphire's eyes water, and she curled her lip as undead watched her as Invincible walked through the city. Buildings burned, and the sun was blotted out by all of the smoke. She saw abominations, crypt fiends, skeletons, ghouls, cultists. It was rather crowded in the dead city, but every single undead moved to allow Sapphire through. The cultists that were following her walked with a stride that was of contempt to the others, as if they were superior than others. It did not bother Sapphire. She happily let them act ignorant and she herself acted superior to all, including them. Make them think whatever.

They headed to a large building in the Gauntlet, and Sapphire reluctantly dismounted Invincible. She brushed her hand out of her face, and stared in surprise as Lethumo stepped forward.

"You son of a bitch!" She hissed, and tried to lunge at him. The night elf recoiled, and smiled. "Hey, How do you know my mother?" He asked.

Sapphire clenched her fists, and thought about killing him. Lethumo frowned, and tilted his head. He looked at her curiously.

"Impossible...You're living. How-"

Sapphire hissed.

One of the cultists grabbed the girl by the arm. "Your Majesty, I think we should go inside. You must be hungry."

The girl glared at the elf directly into the eyes. They had a staring contest in several mintutes, in which the elf lost. He lowered his eyes. Sapphire smirked coldly. The elf's voice cracked.

"Sapphire. There is someone that will want to see you."

They entered the main room. The building looked like it used to be an old inn, and it was not burning, unlike the rest of Stratholme. Richly decorated, the main room was lit by candles in golden candlesticks, ornate wooden furniture, and plenty of oil paintings on the walls. A golden chandelier hung from the middle of the main room, lit as well. Stairs went up to a second floor, and a fire place was cold on the left hand side. Burning incense and embalming fluid flooded Sapphire's sense of smell, a welcome scent from the smoke of outside.

A cultist took Sapphire's cloak from her, bowing excessively. Another offered her a glass of wine. Sapphire grabbed it, and drank it. They all fussed over her.

"Your Majesty, would you care for a hot bath? We can have one made-"

"What about some new clothes? We have plenty of dresses for you-"

"Are you hungry, Queen Sapphire?"

The girl was utterly overwhelmed. She had no idea how to respond, but Lethumo rescued her. The deathknight took her by the shoulder.

"She'll have all of those, but later. She needs to see someone first.

He took her upstairs. Blood red carpet covered the floors. Doors lined the hallway. Lethumo put his hand on the doorknob of one, and looked at Sapphire. He was still frightened by whatever he realized of Sapphire.

"Be warned. You might get a little emotional."

The girl blinked. "Why?"

The deathknight opened the door, and let her enter. He stood at doorframe. The room was dark, just one lamp lighting it up. Someone lay on the bed, turned away from the door. There was a groan.

"Hey! King of amnesia! Get up. See your daughter."

Another groan, and the man painfully sat up. He looked to Sapphire, white hair draped across his face.

Sapphire stared, and started breathing hard.

"No...You're dead...you're dead...Oh, no! No!" Her breath grew ragged, and she hyperventilated, backing away. She clutched her chest. Arthas looked at her in surprise.

Lethumo grabbed the girl as she tried to flee.

"No! No!" She started sobbing. The night elf gestured to Arthas. The man came over.

"Sapphire? My daughter?"

Arthas pulled her into a hug. She cried out, and struggled.

"No, please Dad! No, I didn't do anything. Don't hurt me! I'm good!"

"Shh...Sapphire. Calm down. It's okay. It's going to be okay. I'm not going to hurt you. I will never hurt you. I'm...different. I lost my memory, daughter."

The girl whipped up her head, her panic subsiding momentarily.

"What?"

Arthas gave her a hurt look. "I do not remember you...The only way I know you is because the elf told me about you. You're my daughter. You look so much like Jaina...Which one of us named you?"

Sapphire was still sobbing. She trembled, but the question visibly calmed her.

"You did and you raised me alone. Mother left you."

Arthas sighed, and rubbed his forehead. He looked so exhausted. His hands were shaking. Sapphire noticed he was hot, as if feverish. His grip slackened.

She looked at Lethumo.

"What's wrong with him?"

"He was resurrected badly. One moment." The elf came forward and drew a knife. Sapphire flinched, but he grabbed her quickly. With a hot slash of pain, the knife cut open a vein. Her icy blood welled up in a flash. The elf grabbed Arthas's neck and pressed the girl's wound to his mouth.

The man recoiled at the taste of blood, and pulled away from his daughter's arm. Sapphire yanked her arm back.

"Feel better?" The elven deathknight asked. Arthas's lips were red. He spat the blood out.

"What was...Oh. Oh! I...I do feel better," Arthas said, incredulous. He wiped the blood out of his mouth. Sapphire held a hand over her wound, waiting for it to close. Lethumo cleaned off the knife, but stopped. A sliver of ice was on the blade.

"Where did that come from?"

Sapphire stiffened, and then she looked at her father. She held out her wounded, unbloodied hand.

"Come on. Why don't we go downstairs, Dad?" She said, tears in her eyes. Arthas nodded, and put his arm around her shoulders. They left the room.

* * *

Sapphire did her best to tell him everything. She told him what he had done, how he had raised her, and how he had died. Arthas sat there silently, shaking his head. When Sapphire was finished, she was exhausted. The cut on her had healed, and she had the cultists wash off all the blood. She watched her father. He looked depressed. He was nothing like the father she had known her entire life. He was pitiful, like Rot when he had been kicked. Sapphire felt guilty for hating him before.

The cultists brought Sapphire food, vegetable soup and bread. Sapphire ate it savagely. Arthas smiled weakly.

"So, I was not a good father. I...will be better. I swear. What's your favorite color?"

The girl stopped mid-bite. She looked at him with shock. The poor child, probably never been asked that before. Pangs of guilt wracked Arthas. Light, he was going to hell for stuff he did not remember.

"I...don't know," She said, lowering her eyes. He moved closer to her.

"Mine is green. Do you like green?" Sapphire bit her lip, and shrugged. That was something.

"I like blue. Yeah, Blue is my favorite color," She said, smiling.

Arthas smiled back, but then gasped.

_The little child giggled, and clung to his fur covered boot. She tugged at his cloak, and smiled up at him. She was so irritable, but he would tolerated it. The girl tried to climb up his leg, and shrieked when a bit of his armor cut her hand. She looked at the blood, and started crying._

_"No, no, no, stupid child. Stop crying. Here," He picked her up, and put her in his lap. He clutched her tightly, and she just watched the blood on her hand. A summoned cultist came forward, and healed the wound on her. He had been trying to talk to Kel'thuzad, but the girl had distracted him. She almost immediately went back to giggling. She did that annoying noise constantly. The girl reached up at his face._

_"Helim. Wanna helim."_

_He took off the Helm of Domination, and gave it to her. She giggled, and hit it against his breastplate. Then she looked into the inside of it, and moved her head as if to put her own head into it. He stopped her with one hand._

_"Bad girl," He snarled._

"Dad? Dad, are okay?" Arthas slowly opened his eyes. His daughter was looking down at him. He had fallen onto the floor.

"I think so," He sat up. She had wine sent for, and gave it to the man. He did not need it, but the drink would sooth him mentally at the least. She sat with him. Arthas pulled her into an embrace. Sapphire scowled, but let him.

Later, Sapphire left him for the bath that had been offered, and a silken dark dress. When Arthas saw the dress, he showed a fatherly concern that had never surfaced before.

"Doesn't that show a bit too much?" He demanded. Sapphire's eyebrows furrowed.

"No. I can wear whatever I want, Dad," She snapped. He flinched.

The girl cursed herself. She had done it again. Treated her father like she had been treating Ethan.

"I'm sorry. I'll change into something else. Okay?"

She got a longer dress, and a cloak, and put it around herself. Arthas was a bit better, but he was still frowning.

He winced, and Sapphire finally noticed that he had bruises.

"What happened?" She asked, pointing at the injuries.

Arthas just looked at the cultists.

"Undead tortured me," He growled. Sapphire looked at him, then at the cultists. She stood up.

"You tortured my father?" Sapphire roared. They all flinched. One came forward.

"We did no-"

Sapphire grabbed his throat, and used her power. The man shrieked in pain. Arthas jumped up, and pulled Sapphire away from the cultist. He fell to the ground, writhing in pain.

"Let me go!" Sapphire snarled. Arthas gave her a dark look.

"No. Calm down. I am fine. Don't be like them."

Sapphire just stared at him, then yanked her arm away.

"I'm going to bed. Good night," She huffed.

Arthas watched her go up the stairs, stomping. Fatherhood was harder than he thought.

* * *

"So, she is still alive. Wonderful," Darion Morgraine said sarcastically, leaning back in the chair. Ethan stood in front of him arms folded.

"Yes, and I am worried about her. She acts very oddly." Other deathknights moved around past the two of them. Ethan knew some of them. There were less of them than normal.

"How so? And why would this concern me?"

"She is the daughter of the old Lich King. Shouldn't it concern you when she has been gone for two years? And doing what? I know about the civil war in the Scourge at the moment. I fear for her. I don't want her to be a part of it."

The Highlord looked at him with a guarded expression.

"Where is she?"

"At Light's Hope Chapel. She did not want to come up here."

Darion narrowed his eyes. "Really? What do you want me to do?"

"Guard her. Or at least talk to her."

The man looked at Ethan, tapping his fingers.

"I'll think about it. Bring her up then."

"But she said-"

Darion laughed coldly. "You are a man, aren't you? Show her that. Drag her by her feet."

Ethan tensed up. He growled, but instead of punching Highlord Mograine, he turned on his heel, and strode off.


	10. Chapter 10

Wow! About half as many reviews as Frozen Sapphire, at only chapter 9. Thanks very much!

* * *

"Sapphire! Sapphire, where are you!" Ethan whipped his head around, searching for the tiniest glimpse of Sapphire. It was night, and the land was even more intimidating than it was during the day. Creepy sounds were all around him.

"Fuck me," He cursed. Sapphire had lied to him, and not even went to Light's Hope Chapel. No one had seen her there. Light, He was an idiot to trust her so.

The boy ran to where the ghoul and Rot had been hidden. Both of them had found some bones, and were chewing on a couple. Tryg the ghoul waved happily at Ethan, and stood up. He ran at the deathknight as if to hug him.

"You touch me and you will be set on fire, ghoul."

Tryg frowned, and whimpered sadly. His arms dropped to his side limply. Rot barked at the deathknight, offended. He had obviously made a new friend.

"Shut up, Rot. Where's Sapphire?"

The puppy stared at him, and Ethan sighed. The puppy did not know how to track. Where was Ni'kua when the boy needed him?

Ethan sighed, and collapsed onto a rock. Where had she gone? She was just starting to act normal again.

A growl interrupted his thoughts. The boy started, yanking his sword out.

A ragged mutt of a plaguehound snarled, baring her teeth at Ethan. She was a flea-bitten mongrel, with scabby skin and spiky, dirt-caked fur. Her teeth dripped with saliva, and she glared at Ethan murderously. The boy bared his teeth at her, crouching down. He growled ferally. Her hackles rose.

Ethan slowly lowered down, never breaking eye contact. He grabbed Rot's bone, who protested.

"Want a bone? Come here, bitch. Come on."

She was looking at the bone hungrily. She licked her lips, and crawled forward. The plaguehound tried to snatch it away, but Ethan snarled, and pounced on her. She yelped, and fought the boy. She bit and scratched at him. He had her held tightly, and refused to let go. He got a hold of her head, and pressed her against the ground. He bared his teeth, and promptly bit her throat. She yelped, and lay still. Ethan let her go. The dog stayed there, crouched down submissively.

He pulled out a bit of white and gold hair. He had taken it from Sapphire when she had been sleeping. Not because he thought she would run away, but because he had wanted to examine her hair closely. It had started to turn back to its original color.

The female mutt looked at the hair. Ethan held it out.

"Find," He commanded. She lifted her head, and sniffed it. She balked, and whined. Ethan snarled, and the animal reluctantly ran off. Ethan followed, Tryg and Rot behind him.

Again, He felt a presence. She was asleep, and not in control of her actions. He discovered that. He also knew who she is. Sapphire Menethil. She could not say anything in this state, but a trickle of her emotions flowed into him.

A resounding crack made both of them mentally flinch. Worry came from the girl.

_Something is trying to kill me. You wouldn't be responsible for that, child?_

Alarm came to him from her. No, she wasn't doing it. And the couple of spies he had sent into the rebellious Scourge would have informed him that they were doing something.

_Well, you have most of my power. If this creature succeeds in breaking through, I won't have any power to stop it from killing me. If you do not want another Lich King like your father, come to me and destroy it._

Confusion came from the girl, but then her mind started to fade away from him. She was waking up.

"Your Majesty, Would care for breakfast?"  
Sapphire groaned. She pulled a pillow over her head. She tried to reach for her blanket, but it was flung halfway off the bed. Then, she smelled something. Her eyes snapped open.

"Is that bacon I smell?"

The cultist smiled, and nodded. "Nothing but the best for our Master. We have to buy it, and magically take it all the way up here for you."

Sapphire blinked. That sounded like a lot of work just for bacon for her. She remembered the dream, and she got really worried. Why her? Why had all this happened to her, and why did she have to fix it?

Sapphire sighed, and got up. She went downstairs, to where Arthas was already awake. He looked a lot better now, the bruises fading. He was healing slower than a deathknight should, but maybe he just needed more blood. He had spat out most that Lethumo had forced into him.

"Where's the elf? She asked him.

"He said he had to leave. Someone is coming here to talk to you, a lich?"

Sapphire shrugged. "Probably Kel'thuzad. You might need to lay low when he's here. It might get awkward."

"Why? Do we hate each other?"

"Uh, no...Just trust me," Sapphire said. She was a bit worried meeting the lich, but the smell of bacon distracted her. A cultist brought her food, and she ate it with more control. Arthas glared at the cultists.

"I don't like being around these undead. I might be one, but I hate myself at the moment too. Tell me we can leave soon?"

Her father was asking her? She shook her head, confused by the whole arrangement. This wasn't her old father, this was the real Arthas Menethil. He would not tell her what to do, for he did not know a lot.

"We can go as soon as I talk to the lich. I have a couple of questions. You, or the old you, did something to me. And you cannot remember, so I must ask the only other person who would know."

Arthas frowned. "What did I do?"

Sapphire winced. She did not like that question. "Uh...Dad, you don't want to know. It will only make you feel worse. Trust me. I would concentrate on what good you did. You did not kill me, you saved my life several times, and sometimes you were nice. You gave me Ethan-"

Oh, she should not have said that. He straightened up, and looked hard at Sapphire.

"Who is Ethan?"

"Uh..." Sapphire picked up a piece of bacon, and put it in her mouth, chewing so she could not talk.

"Sapphire..." Her father growled, acting more like his old self now.

"Nobody," She said, standing up and backing away to the door, "No one, just...uh, my...undead boyfriend."

She slammed the door behind her. She sighed in relief, and quickly walked into the smoky, undead filled streets.

Sapphire cursed herself at such stupidity. Mentioning Ethan was really bad. Whether the Lich King or just himself, Arthas did not like Ethan. Which was completely confusing. Who would not like Ethan? He was kind, smart, brave, and...sexy. Oh, he was, despite anything Sapphire could try to feebly argue. That messy black hair, and that soft smile. That Alteracan accent. He gave her a puppy for her birthday. What other deathknight would have done that?

And she treated him so badly, just because she was afraid of him too.

She sighed sadly, but stiffened. The undead around her grew agitated, and they growled angrily.

Sapphire scowled as a cultist came walking up. He was a night elf, and that make Sapphire reminded of Lethumo. Her mood grew darker. The undead leered at the cultist. But he did not notice.

"You're the parasite, the one taking power from Fordragon, aren't you?"

Sapphire growled. "Maybe. What's it to you?"

The elf narrowed his eyes. "Everything. We need a proper leader. Not this 'Jailor of the Damned'!"

Shrugging, Sapphire walked off. "I would gladly do it...if there was something in it for me."

The elven cultist recoiled. "What? You get to be the most powerful being on Azeroth? That isn't enough?"

"No. I'd rather have a nice home, and a family than Icecrown Citadel and a bunch of rotting corpses. Tell me when Kel'thuzad comes by. I need to talk to him."

Sapphire pushed past the lowly cultist, and went back to the remains of the inn. She stopped. Arthas had discovered Invincible. The man had his head pressed against the animal's skull.

Oh. Now she felt even worse. She sighed, and went over to her father. He looked up, and Sapphire hugged him. He made a sound of surprise. Invincible nuzzled both of them.


	11. Chapter 11

I am so sorry, but I have a little bad news. I have writer's block, but that will go away in time. A more pressing issue is that I had to go to the doctor today. It's not good (Don't start freaking out). Nothing that serious at the moment. But I may be having to deal with that instead of writing. So sorry, Khazinthedark. To be truthful, I did not really know how to do Kel'thuzad very well. I tried my best though this time.

* * *

Ethan grabbed the barred iron gateway of Stratholme, and grunted as he lifted it. He ground his teeth, and hoisted it up. Tryg giggled, and ran under the gate. Rot did as well, scrambling over the cobblestone ground. The female plaguehound had been freed from her task as soon as they had reached Stratholme.

Already, the boy could smell the smoke. It filled his nose, and went down his esophagus.

He trotted through the entrance, and stayed in the shadows. He looked out, and gasped. Rot whined, but Tryg ran forward, oblivious.

The boy was expected. Undead stood stationed at the entrance, deathknights, skeletons, ghouls, zombies. One abomination. Ethan skirted slowly around them, hiding behind ruined crates and even a mailbox. He saw a church, relatively unharmed amongst all of the death and fire. Ethan looked around, and saw the undead searching. They knew he was here.

Cursing, he ran to the church and quickly ducked behind it. He dare not enter such a place, but he needed somewhere to hide. This place was unfamiliar, and the boy did not know of anywhere to go. He knelt down, and watched the undead from the shadows, waiting for an opportunity.

* * *

Sapphire stood at one of the ziggurats in the Gauntlet. It looked crude, and vulgar to the girl's eyes. She stood in the dress her father had been so disapproving of. Invincible was there, unhappy to be away from Arthas, the man hanging back at the inn. Lethumo stood at her side, arms folded, and fidgeting. He had come back to warn her of Kel'thuzad's arrival, and stayed with her despite her protests. He mentioned in passing that he did not tell the lich of Arthas, and for that Sapphire was grateful. Obviously, he did not trust the lich either. They stood waiting, until Kelthuzad finally showed up.

When Sapphire first saw him, she couldn't believe. The lich was huge, bigger than any other lich she had come across. But that would be understandable, for she had only seen weak ones. And she soon forgot about Kel'thuzad when she saw his companion.

"No..." She whimpered, catching Lethumo's attention. She trembled.

A blood elf, dressed in colors of scarlet and walking with a confident air. Fanged mask, grey skin, pointed ears, and sharp claws. That vile creature, Zyperias. Her father had killed him! Why could no one ever stay dead?

Lethumo looked to where she was looking, and nodded.

"Want me to distract him?" He asked kindly. Sapphire looked to him.

"Yes...Please," She said weakly.

The night elf gave her a reassuringly smile. "At your service."

He hopped down off the ziggurat, and instantly went off to the San'layn. Sapphire tried not to look, and instead kept her attention on Kel'thuzad. When he arrived, he was alone.

Lethumo deserved a hug at the very least. He was not as bad as she thought.

"Greetings, young Sapphire Menethil," The lich said, making a gesture that looked like a bow. Sapphire raised an eyebrow.

"Hello, Kel'thuzad. Where's your cat?" She remembered the cat, remembered playing with it.

"Back at home in Naxxramas. I confess, I am surprised you are still alive, after two years. You had no trouble getting here, I hope?"

At least he was courteous. She would have trouble keeping her temper in check if he was not.

"It was fine. But I think we should continue on from the greetings. I believe Lethumo told you of my powers?"

The lich seemed to grow uncomfortable. He did not like her abrupt attitude.

"Yes, he did. And the fact you still alive despite it remains a great mystery-"

"Oh, I think you have a theory, lich. My father put me in a collar, and put so much necromantic magic in my body that I started coughing up blood. Then, even worse, I cut myself on a shard of Frostmourne, and I was stricken with so much pain, that I had ran into the wilds of Icecrown, desperate to get rid of the pain. Now, I am having dreams about the new Lich King, Bolvar Fordragon? Not to mention I can't walk past a graveyard without waking up every single corpse!"

The lich gestured with a skeletal hand. "Walk with me."

Sapphire scowled, but did so. She walked, but the lich floated instead of walked. A figure of speech of course. They strolled down the ruined city of Stratholme.

"You're father liked to experiment, and I of course relish in it. He wanted to know if it was possible to make someone as equal in power as himself, and tried on dozens of mortals before finally deciding it was time to try on you, child. For some odd reason, His Majesty wanted you to be his equal in every way."

Sapphire was silent, unsure of what to say. She had learned that he had tried out the collar on other people, but she had never really tried to make a theory as to why he was doing such things. She did not really think he had a reason, but he did. He had been attempting to make an equal? It sounded as if he were lonely or something...

She thought of her recently rehabilitated father. She wondered if he felt remains of the loneliness. She could hardly see her old genocidal, dark and evil father feeling lonely.

"And the Frostmourne shard? It made me into this!" She gestured to her white hair and the rest of her body.

"Nothing but a reaction to the familiar magic that was already absorbed into your body. You must have just taken in all the power left in the shattered sword. When he died, the powers of the Lich King must have transferred to you."

The girl did not even notice Tryg come up, holding a cockroach. He saw they were busy, and happily left to eat his morsel. He had escaped notice when Ethan had barged into the city, and was apprehended by undead. The ghoul was quite happy to trot off, leaving the mean deathknight on his own. His master was much nice.  
Sapphire was still trying to comprehend the whole thing.

"Wait, then why does Bolvar have power?"

"Because, girl. The Helm! It has great power in itself, but you are siphoning off it. Normally, that would not be a problem, but with you so far away from it, it is overextending its powers. Which is fortunate for us. He is weak, and we can discard him off the throne."

The lich looked meaningfully at the girl. "And put you on the Throne, where you properly belong."

"Gee, thanks..." She said depressingly. He seemed not to notice.

A couple of cultists came toward the two. They all bowed quite profusely.

"Master. Lord Kel'thuzad. We apologize for disrupting your conversation. could we take a sample each of your blood, hair and skin?"

Sapphire scowled, and snapped at them. "Why?"

They all cowered, but Kel'thuzad came to the rescue.

"Don't worry, we just need to see if the magic is affecting you in a negative way."

The girl took a step back, and growled. "Fine. But if you do anything with it that I do not like, I'm turning your bones into dust, lich!"

He had an amused look on his skeletal face. "Of course, Master. I would not dare."

* * *

A deathknight walked up the Spire, doing her rounds to protect her Master. It was hard, living in Icecrown nowadays, the Citadel ruined from the war. Huge chunks of the castle had cracked, and spikes of the metal lay everywhere. A frostwyrm, the few left anyway, was needed to go a couple of feet away, because debris hindered all kind of ground movement. Some had been cleared away, but most lay undisturbed, just like many corpses that littered the ground too. No resurrections were allowed, ordered by their Master.

The deathknight, a female night elf, heard a loud banging. She quickly ran up the rest of the Spire to get to the Frozen Throne.

There was her Master, the Lich King entombed in his icy throne. She gasped.

A rotting body stood in front of the Frozen throne, hitting the ice with a rock.

"No!"

The creature turned around, and hissed. The deatknight went running toward it, runeblade whipped out. The undead just smiled with rotten brown teeth, and pounced. She cried out, and slashed at the creature with her runeblade. It shrieked, and then ran off, howling.


	12. Chapter 12

Here, I felt bad about not giving you anything for a couple of days. I managed to scrounge up the motivation, creativity, and brainpower to write something.

* * *

Arthas watched the cultists walk by in the room, cleaning up after Sapphire's dinner. She had come back starved, and ate enough for three people. Now, she was curled up next to him, head on his shoulder, sound asleep. She was scowling in her sleep, but Arthas did not believe it was from a bad dream and he was not going to wake her up. She seemed like she needed the rest. She was warm against him, and her heart beat was comforting. He put his hand over her limp one. His skin had changed from grey, and was now a pale color that looked more natural to a living person, and when he had cut himself by accident on his armor, his blood was not black, but a muddy, brownish red.

Lethumo strode in, grinning.

"Hello, holy human. I have a bruise on my foot. Could you heal it, O wonderful paladin of the Light?" He said sarcastically. Arthas did not look at the elf. He found a knife on the dinner table that had not been taken off yet. He turned it over in his hands, thinking about killing the night elf.

_Light give me strength to control my dark impulses..._

Lethumo fell into another chair, and propped his feet up onto the table. He then pulled off his boots, and showed off his disgusting feet. Black grime was in between his toes, and the stench was like the smell of garbage that had been in the sun and heat for days. Arthas stopped breathing to avoid the smell. He did not need to breath anymore, but it was very uncomfortable.

"You look odd, paladin. Why is your skin look like someone's who is living?"

The man ignored the night elf. He looked down to Sapphire, and smiled. A bit of hair had fell down across her face, and curled up slightly. In a certain light, it shone pale yellow, but when it moved slightly, it went straight back to white. Arthas pulled her cloak around her body tighter.

A deathknight came into the room, and went over to Lethumo. A male orc, he whispered into the elf's ear. He scowled.

"The Dog is here? Light damn it, Ethan...I thought you had common sense," The elf whispered to himself. Arthas stiffened at the name, and quickly but gently got Sapphire off of him.

"What about this Ethan?" He demanded, earning an amused look from the night elf.

"How lovely. This will be a highly entertaining introducing. Well, reintroducing. Come on."

The elf stood up, and gestured for the human to follow. Arthas did so anxiously, one hand on a sword that he had found. It was plain iron, and felt odd in his hand, but it was better than nothing.

They left the inn, and went to a large building that served as a prison, where Arthas had been tortured. It was not comfortable for him, but he was more interested in this...Ethan.

They went around in makeshift cells. Screams made Arthas wince, and pray to the Light. He would talk to Sapphire about this. She seemed to have control over the undead, and maybe she could help the unfortunates. They stopped at a door, a heavily locked and barred one. Lethumo kicked open the door, and smiled at whoever was in.

"Hey, Calwood. Fancy meeting you here."

He entered into it, and Arthas hesitated. Then, taking a deep breath despite himself, he followed.

Shiny black blood was splattered across the plain walls and floor. A boy, no older than twenty, was slumped against the wall. He was a deathknight, with the typical grey skin and glowing blue eyes. His hair was black, and when he spoke, he had an Alterac accent too.

"Bastard. Let me go...I need to find Sapphire."

Arthas scowled. "And just why would you want to find my daughter?"

The boy looked over, and gasped. His face turned to horror, and he tried to move away from Arthas.

"No...No, you're supposed to be dead!"

Lethumo smiled. "He is very much alive, but do not worry. He's got amnesia."

Ethan looked over to the elf, now incredulous. "What?"

Arthas leaned down, and grabbed him by his cloak, pulling him up to his feet.

"Yes, I am. But Sapphire told me you are her...boyfriend. Which means I do not like you."

It did not surprise Ethan. He just sighed, and rolled his eyes. "Of course not! Just my luck...Arthas is amnesiac, but I still do not get off the hook for loving Sapphire...Light-"

"Be quiet boy! It's bad enough my daughter is enamored by you, but at least have the courtesy to not say the Light in vain," Arthas chided.

The Alterac deathknight boy was utterly dumbfounded and his response was quick.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

Sapphire had woken up alone, and she had been very irritated. Her father had just left her? Alone in a chair. She stood up, and crossed her arms. Men are so annoying, never able to cope with the simplest task.

Candles glowed dimly, most of the wax dripped down into their holdings. Shadows danced from the light of the flames. It was cold inside, and she shivered. The girl growled, and walked off to go see Invincible. Maybe, the horse would make her feel better. She went across the main room of the inn, and opened the door.

Zyperias smiled, and leaned against the doorframe.

"Greetings my beautiful queen."

"Fuck you!" She snarled, and backed away. Her chest constricted with pain, and her breath turned into panting. Whipping out her dagger, she bared her teeth at the San'layn. He raised an eyebrow.

"Still upset about that...misunderstanding?"

Ice formed in the pit of her stomach, and she glared at him. He was smiling with his fangs, the mask discarded.

"Really?" Sapphire asked, a dark smile on her face. "Misunderstanding? That was just a misunderstanding? Well, then in that case..."

She approached him, smiling. He gave her one in response, clearly happy at the simple seduction. He reached out, and cupped her neck. She grabbed his wrist, and pulled him forward, sidestepping the Darkfallen. She pulled his arm, and kicked him in the back of his knee. He cried out, and Sapphire let him go, which made him fall to the ground.

"Try to suck my blood again, and I will crush your skull, pervert."

"Master-"

Sapphire knelt down, and touched his arm. Zyperias cried out in pain and there was a resounding crack from his pain. She did not even blink, and stood up.

She cheerfully walked out of the door with an innocent skip in her step, like a child. She found Invincible, who neighed happily at the sight of her. She smiled, and stroked his skull affectionately.

Arthas came up, dragging someone with him with one hand. He was scowling coldly. Lethumo was laughing. Sapphire tilted her head.

"What is so..._Ethan_!"

She ran, and tackled the boy, who cried out in pain. Blood dampened the girl's clothes, and she gasped.

"Oh, I'm sorry," She said, and let go of him. Ethan groaned, and forced out a smile more like a grimace. He looked over to Arthas, and then Sapphire's eyes widened. She whipped around, and turned onto him.

"What did you do to my Ethan!" She went over to him, and almost attacked him. He backed away, hands held up.

"Me? I did nothing!"

Sapphire turned to Ethan. He swayed, pain in his eyes. Sapphire went over to him, and grabbed him where he wasn't injured. The girl looked at her father. His skin had been steadily becoming healthier and more living looking. She thought about the ice in her blood, and how much pain she had been in after the shard of Frostmourne had cut her. How she was still alive, and quite lethal when she wanted to be.

Her blood had healed her father, and seemed to be doing something a bit more beneficial than Lethumo thought. She wondered about the destroyed heart though. A drop or two of blood would not be able to heal that.

_It is a perverse thing of nature to do, child, but do what you think is right..._

Sapphire scowled. It was bad enough Bolvar Fordragon invaded her dreams, now he was talking to her when she awake.

She looked back to Ethan, and then promptly got her dagger out. She ran the sharp blade against her wrist. Blood and black ice came out. The boy and Arthas cried out, but Sapphire did what Lethumo did to Arthas, grabbing Ethan's neck and shoving her bloody wrist to his mouth.

"Drink. Trust me," She commanded, and sent a small jolt of pain into his neck. That made him obey her, but he quickly pulled away after a sec or two.

"What the hell was that for?" He asked, voice hoarse.

"An experiment. Don't worry, I won't put you in a collar."

The three, Arthas, Lethumo, and Ethan all looked extremely confused, but the girl decided it was best not to say her theory until she knew it worked. She heard a bark, and lowered her gaze. Rot wagged his tail knowingly.

And now, she needed to retrieve what she had given to the lich. That would not do if he found out about her special blood.


	13. Chapter 13

Ethan licked his sleeve, trying to get rid of Sapphire's blood. His shirt did not taste any better, but it was much better. He was disgusted, and confused at her odd behavior. But he was starting to get used to it.

Right now, Sapphire was gone to Naxxramas with Lethumo to go get something. Ethan was alone with Arthas, who was staring at him darkly.

The boy sat meekly in a chair, in front of the inn's fireplace. It was cold, the rest of the city having enough flames to settle with. Rot and Tryg were enjoying themselves. The plaguehound puppy was curled up on the rug, chewing on its fibers. Tryg had found a nice table to sleep onto. His arm hung limply over the edge, and drool dripped onto the floor.

Ethan looked around the room, appreciating the fancy environment. Arthas continued to watch him.

"So...How was death?" The boy asked, smiling awkwardly.

"I have amnesia," Sapphire's father said blandly.

Rot looked up, and barked. He wagged his tail, and left a ripped and saliva-dampened rug. He walked over to Arthas, and put on his charm. The man looked down in horror at the rotting dog. Rot bent his front legs, butt up and bone tail whipping back and forth quickly. He woofed, and then went up onto his hind legs, planting his front paws on Arthas's knee. Rot tilted his head.

Arthas pushed the animal away, repulsed. Ethan scowled.

"He wants you to pet him. He's just a puppy."

"It's revolting. It is half skeleton."

Rot's one ear drooped, and he lowered his head. He whimpered, and walked away. He crawled underneath Ethan's chair, and the boy scowled.

"You did not have to be such a jerk. And you criticize _me_!"

Arthas looked at him oddly.

"Why does Sapphire like you? She says your name like you are an angel."

Ethan smiled, and batted his eyes. "Sapphire likes my body, and my voice. What I whisper in her ear as I-"

The man curled his lip up, baring his teeth in a look of disgust. He stood up, and left the room. Ethan leaned back, and grinned. He folded his arms, and looked down to Rot. The puppy tilted his head, as if confused as to Arthas's disgust.

* * *

"I want my blood back!" Sapphire roared.

"Lethumo held up a finger. "Hair and skin-"

"My hair and skin too," The girl added in her demanding voice.

"I am sorry..." A cultist said helplessy, holding her hands out. They were in some kind of laboratory, with glowing green fluid in large glass tanks. Body parts hung from chains, the fresher ones still dripping blood onto the smooth dark floor. Black robed mortals walked around the lab, and were occupied with different tasks. One was cutting up a body of a tauren.

The girl grabbed the woman by the front of her robes.

"I want my stuff back. Now."

Lethumo took a knife out, and used the tip to clean his fingernails. "Better do what she says. She will probably be your queen once the false king is killed. Your kind can survive weeks of torture, sometimes months."

The cultist blanched, but still she apologized for not being able to do anything about the hair, skin and blood samples.

"They were destroyed in the process of experi-"

Sapphire pushed the cultist against a table of syringes, which broke with a crash. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked over to them. The girl lowered her hood, and glared at all of the cultists with her piercing blue eyes.

"Go back to what you were doing, servants," She commanded.

All of them scrambled to do her bidding. Lethumo raised an eyebrow.

"You are very good at telling people what to do. You can be a great leader of the Scourge once you get the Helm, and maybe sleep on the Throne for a little while."

Sapphire sighed, and looked away. She did not want to be Lich Queen.

The girl turned away, and strode out of the room. Her breath started getting ragged, and she leaned against the wall.

Tears formed in her eyes, and Lethumo came over to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, concerned.

"Panic...attack," Sapphire gasped.

She lowered herself down to the floor, and started crying. She started hyperventilating, and pulled her knees up to her chest. Sapphire looked terribly fragile to the night elf.

Lethumo bent down. "You need something?"

"I...don't know! Don't know..."

The elf tried to hugged her, but she let out a short shriek, and recoiled. Lethumo blinked in surprise.

"What did I do?"

"Don't touch me, elf!" She snapped, eyes wide.

The night elf tilted his head, looking at her with a perplexed look. Then, he let out a breath.

"Sapphire. Kid, have you been raped?"

The girl sucked a sharp breath. "...Almost."

"Almost?"

She sniffed, and rubbed her eyes with her hand. "Dad killed that San'layn. Remember him?"

Lethumo nodded, and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She flinched, but let him.

"And a couple of soldiers in Northrend. Scavengers or something. Three of them...I don't want to talk about it!" She snapped.

"All right. That's okay. Your blood is gone now, and we should leave here now. Come on, Let's go back to Stratholme. Ethan is there." He talked gently, and held out a hand. The girl sniffed again, and stared at his hand.

"I don't want to go back. I...I don't want to see Ethan right now."

He frowned. "You love him don't you?"

"But...What if...he-"

"Rapes you? How long have you been worrying about that?" Lethumo laughed hard, and Sapphire grimaced. "That boy is the last person in the world you have to be afraid of rape! You might have to rape him to get anything from him, the self righteous, chaste bastard."

Sapphire looked at the elf with horror. "_What_! Why would I do that!"

Lethumo sighed, and rubbed the ridge of his nose with two fingers. He looked very frustrated. "Ask me later. It's more fun than you think."

"How could anything so horrid be _fun_?"

"Just...Ugh. Why me? Fuck me, why is my future master so..Just take my hand and let's go back to Holy Arthas and Dog boy. Before I kill myself."

Sapphire frowned at the elf's suicidal mood, but did as asked.

"Not leaving so soon?"

The two looked behind them. Sapphire gasped. Several deathknights approached them, runeblades glowing menacingly in their hands. Three were huge tauren, two were orcs, and two were human. A female San'layn was with them.

Lethumo stepped forward, "My beautiful-"

"Be quiet, kaldorei. You are not well-respected at the moment. Leave now."

He smiled weakly, and backed away. Sapphire's eyes widened, but the elf shot her a reassuring look.

Lethumo would go get her father and Ethan, and save her. She almost visibly relaxed, but she put on her cold demeanor, and looked at the Darkfallen woman. The night elf left, and the San'layn came forward to Sapphire. The girl looked at her coldly.

"What do you want?" She asked.

"Greetings, your Majesty," The female blood elf purred. She had long white hair like Sapphire, but the human girl's hair shone, while the elf's was a dull white. The San'layn's eyes glowed red, and she had red lips, her fangs small but deadly.

"Hello, _servant_," Sapphire said with emphasis, smiling. The elf's smile twitched.

"We need your assistance, Master. I trust you know about our civil war?" She took Sapphire by the arm, and took her away. Sapphire remembered the horrors of Naxxramas when she came as a child. Her father had carried her back home crying, and she had nightmares for a very long time.

Sapphire just looked ahead, and the deathknights walked behind and around her and the San'layn.

"Down below us, virtually all of the undead of Northrend are fighting. We are steadily winning, but your exceptional control over the power of the Lich King will help us. You can order all of them to kill the false king, and take back Icecrown for yourself."

"What, just tell them what to do?"

"Yes...Exactly, Master. Using your power that you take from the false king."

The San'layn took her to an observation platform outside. Cold, wintry wind buffeted her in the face. It was a welcome feeling. The air tasted like Northrend, her home. She looked down, and instantly felt nauseous.

Naxxramas was floating above a war zone. The ground boiled over as what looked like insects moved around. She knew they were attacking each other, but there was no real clear line that separated the two armies. It looked just like one huge mass.

Kel'thuzad came floating to be next to her. "Isn't it glorious?"

Sapphire just nodded, not trusting her voice.

"Tell them. Cease the fighting, and unite against the usurper sitting on the Frozen Throne."

Sapphire felt Bolvar's presence. She did not really want to kill him, but what could she do? The girl could not take on a lich, a San'layn, and several deathknights.

_I...I have a plan, Fordragon. Do you trust me?_

_Do I have much of a choice? _He asked wearily.

_No. Give me as much power as you can. Trust me..._

She felt the doubt, and the mistrust, and waited. Eventually, he did so, sending a ton of power. Icy dark magic flowed into her, and her heart started thudding violently. Her blood sizzled with the necromantic magic.

The girl glared down at the fighting undead.

"_Members of the Scourge! Hear your Master, and cease your fighting._" Her voice rang high, and coldly. It reminded her of her father's voice when he was still Lich King. Every sign of movement below stopped, and she felt all of their attention onto her.

"_Forget the petty conflicts of this war!"_

"What do you mean by that?" Kel'thuzad asked.

Sapphire ignored him, and felt a prickle in the air as a deathgate formed behind her. Hopefully, Lethumo with help. The girl was about to land in serious trouble.

"_I am commanding all of you, to turn away from each other. And kill yourselves!_"

There was an outcry from the group around her, and she turned around. Summoning up the magic, she raised her arm. Large sheets of ice exploded from the floor of the platform, seperating herself from the angry Kel'thuzad. The deathknights and the San'layn was too close.

Sapphire snarled, and pounced onto the female elf. She had no power over intelligent undead like the San'ayn, but killing her would suffice.

Arthas, Lethumo and Ethan leaped out of the deathgate, followed by Rot and Invincible. They attacked the deathknights that accompanied the San'layn. Tryg had been left behind, and Sapphire felt a bit upset about it. She did not waste anytime though, and tumbled with the San'layn. The elf hissed, and Sapphire winced as a shock of magic wracked her, but Sapphire burned her back. Magic sparked, but Sapphire was stronger. She drew more from Bolvar with an apology, and hit it straight into the San'layn.

The blood elf screamed in pain, but would not die. Sapphire unwilling clawed at the female elf, and grasped her neck. She dug her nails into the skin, and ripped her throat out. It was bloody, and her hands were soon black blood.

She had to be dragged off the dead elf by Lethumo. She clearly still did not have complete control over herself. Arthas and Ethan were staring at her...in fear.

"_We need to leave. Now_!"

They all flinched, and Sapphire realized her voice was still in that cold, commanding voice. She pushed off the borrowed power back to Bolvar. He weakly accepted it. It had taken a lot out of him to give it too her, and now it did the same to her. Her heart grew frantic, and her blood burned.

"No! We need to leave! Now!" Sapphire said, terrified. She was vulnerable. If she stayed, she might die!

The ice broke, and Ethan grabbed her.

"Home! Go home!" She screamed. More deathknights, and a very angry Kel'thuzad.

Ethan made a move for a deathgate, and Sapphire cried out again. "Home, Ethan."

She then shoved him into the gate, and followed. She felt the rest follow as well.

They all tumbled into a hill of snow. Sapphire landed on Ethan, Lethumo fell next to them. Rot landed into snow and disappeared into it. Arthas cried out, and fell face first into the snow. Invincible trotted through, and looked down at them from the hill the deathgate had formed on, where they had fallen backwards from.

Sapphire sighed, and laid her head on Ethan's chest. She looked up at the familiar mountains, the icy snow, the clear sky and the snowladen trees...

Wait. Clear sky and trees?

The girl sat up. She looked around. They were in some kind of valley, with hardy trees dotting the landscape. The sky was a pale blue, not a single storm cloud. Even the mountains, now that she looked closely, were odd looking. Less intimidating and a bit taller, but more triangular.

"Where are we?" She said, her face full of confusion. Arthas and Lethumo both groaned, and were slowly getting their wits. Rot was struggling in the snow, and Invincible was watching amusingly. Tryg had not been brought, but Sapphire would be sad later.

Ethan sat up next to her, and groaned. He looked around, recognition in his eyes, and then he bit his lip.

"Oops..."

She furrowed her eyebrows, but he quickly stammered. "I'm so sorry! I...You were yelling, and I was confused. You said home...And I thought of home."

Ethan had thought of home. Not his home in Stormwind, obviously. Oh, no. He had to think of his birth home, Alterac. Sapphire sighed at the boy's apologetic face. She should not treat him so badly. Ethan would never hurt her. Lethumo had said...

Sapphire had no time to finish that thought, as she felt the true, delayed drain from the power transfer. She moaned, and passed out, collapsing back into the snow.


	14. Chapter 14

Ethan gingerly carried Sapphire over to Invincible. The horse let him put her on the saddle, but trotted away from the boy to his master, who was still brushing snow off of him. Arthas patted the horse's head. Lethumo just complained.

"Great job, Dog boy. Where the hell are we?"

"Alterac," He muttered, walking off. He looked around the area. Pine trees around them meant forest, so there wouldn't be any ruins probably around. He had only been here for the first few years of his life, and once when he was ten. He looked up at the sun, and directed himself. There were high up in the mountains too. Summer would have melted the snow lower down, near the more settled areas.

Ethan wondered if any of his relatives would be willing to house three deathknights and a...whatever Sapphire was. He was frightened by the power Sapphire had shown back there in Naxxramas. That voice had terrified him.

Lethumo looked around, trying to find out where they were. Arthas scowled though.

"I've been here before..."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "I'm sure you have. You are royalty, surely you would have visited-"

"Strahnbrad is that way," Arthas pointed north. Lethumo and Ethan both blinked in surprise. The man frowned.

"We should leave. It is not good to remain exposed. And Sapphire is in no condition to spent a night in the cold."

Ethan scoffed, "I'm sure she would not feel it, but it certainly wouldn't be good for her. Let's head south. If Strahnbrad is that way, then my family's province will be southeast. We need to be careful though. Ogres and worse things are abound."

Arthas and Lethumo followed him. Invincible sprinted ahead, and Rot struggled in the snow. After he lagged behind forty feet, Ethan went back and retrieved him. He put Rot into one of Invincible's saddlebags, and the puppy poked his head out, tongue exposed. He woofed.

"What province did your family have?" Arthas questioned curiously.

Ethan said nothing. Lethumo smiled.

"That must mean one of the good ones. Funny, I am no expert on nobility, but Calwood isn't really one of the higherup ones, is it?"

"_Calwood_ is not..." The boy said matter-of-factually. Arthas came to walk alongside the boy.

"I don't remember Calwood. That your father's side?"

"Yep."

"What was your mother's family?" Arthas probed.

"Arthas...You made me kill my family. You should know!" Ethan growled.

The man grabbed the boy by the arm. "I did not. Anything I did...before...is unable to qualify now! I don't know half of the horrors I committed! But I am truly sorry. If I could go back and fix it, I would!"

Ethan yanked away from him, and continued walking. The rest of the way was silent except for feet and hooves crunching the snow.

They came upon a clean, dry road. It was very much neglected, cracked and non existent in some places, but swept of snow. In the dirt, there were footsteps and hoof tracks. Ethan bent down and examined them.

Not fresh, perhaps a couple of days old. The boy knew fully well that Alterac was not completely abandoned, but still he was surprised of the traffic on the road. The remaints of his family were still fighting to win back Alterac city, but it was a half-hearted attempt last time he was there, when he was only ten.

He saw Arthas in the corner of his eye. The man looked alive. His skin was tanned, and looked weird in his deathknight armor. His hair was still white, but it disturbed the boy.

Ethan looked at his own skin, pulling off his gloves. Pale peach. What the hell was happening? What had Sapphire done to him? She had said to tell her if he heard a heartbeat.

Doubtful, he checked his pulse. Nothing.

No, She could not possibly bring them back to life. Arthas did not even have a heart anymore. Sapphire must just be able to make them look alive. If Arthas were evil still, he might find that useful, tricking the living by placing deathknights that looked alive in cities.

Lethumo was complaining again.

"Man, Can I ever get a break? Where's your rich family's estate? I want a hot bath."

"Shut the hell up, elf! And you most certainly are not getting a warm bath if my mother's family house is still intact."

"Oh! So it is your mother who was the noblewoman. Hey, she have any sisters still alive...Or maybe undead?" Lethumo asked hopefully.

Ethan looked to Arthas. "You hold him, and I will knock him unconscious. Leave him to the yetis."

The elf stopped walking. "Yetis! Whoa, you said nothing about yetis."

"Oh, yeah. Loads of them here. They love the taste of night elf."

Arthas had a small smile on his face.

The elf did not find it amusing, and shut up. Which everyone liked.

Ethan looked to Sapphire. She looked so fragile, limp in Invincible's saddle. Not at all the vicious monster he had seen a bit of. He went over to check on her.

"Sapphire..."

He nudged her, but no response. Her breath came out shallow, and the boy checked her pulse like he had just done to himself. It was beating hard. The boy sighed, and then looked up at the sky. The sun was starting to go down, starting to go to streaks of orange and red in the sky.

They kept walking, Ethan getting a little nervous. Night was more dangerous that day.

The sky grew dark, and they were still walking. Stars glittered up above. They came to an end to the forest, and were in a wide valley. Ethan could see in the darkness that snow had melted where there was no tree cover.

"Are those lights?" Arthas asked. The boy looked to where he pointed.

There were small pinpricks of light flickering in the distance. In Ethan's mental map, it must be the small village that his family had a summer house at. Odd. The boy had not expected people to actually live there. The manor was a little farther off, and the boy could see lights there too. Great.

Lethumo scowled. "Is that your _house_? You told me the house in Stormwind only could fit your family. That monstrosity could fit that entire village inside of it. Why would you want to live in Stormwind."

Ethan scowled, and his voice was cold. "Because. Exactly what you said. An entire village of people could live in this house. Why the hell should I be so selfish and greedy?"

Arthas frowned. "Who is your family anyway?"

"Nobody."

Before Arthas could demand a real answer, there was a moan. Ethan looked to Sapphire, who was stirring. Arthas pushed past the boy and went over to his daughter. Ethan just looked on.

"Sapphire. Are you all right?" Her father asked worriedly. The girl sat up, and put one hand to her head.

"I...I think so. Are you afraid at me?" She asked, a childish whimper in her voice.

"What? No, of course not!" Arthas helped her off Invincible, and she hugged the man tightly. Lethumo went over to Ethan.

"Your hands are clenched up really tight. Are you mad, Calwood?"

"Fuck. You."

"Ooh, sensitive," Lethumo said, clearly enjoying himself.

"If Ni'kua was here, you would be dead."

"Well, he is not. So, now that we know there are people down there...I'm having a nice warm bath."

Sapphire went away from Arthas, and sprinted to Ethan. She pounced on him, and he fell backward.

"I'm so sorry! I'm not mad at you. Please don't be mad at me!"

Ethan blinked. He had already guessed what she was, but how could he be that upset? "I could never. Your Maje-"

Sapphire slapped him. It actually hurt. "Don't call me that! Don't ever call me that!"

"But that's what you are, aren't you. The Lich-"

"No!"

He was clearly making her upset, and he stopped. "Okay...okay, Sapphire. Calm down. We're about to head to a safe place. My aunt's house. You want to meet my aunt?"

Sapphire blinked at the change of subject. "Oh...I guess so. What's your aunt like?"

They were coming up to the entrance of the village. Ethan saw dark objects swinging from rope on a large tree just outside the town.

Ethan scrutinized the hung corpses. "You'll probably like her."


	15. Chapter 15

Sapphire stumbled, and Ethan caught her.

"You sure you can walk?"

The girl nodded. Invincible had been left, for a skeletal horse would raise questions. Rot however, was being carried in Lethumo's arms.

The town was in better state that expected. Buildings were well maintained, made of hewn logs, and the roofs made of shingles, where poor towns usually had roofs of thatch. The road was better than normal, cobblestone that was not that cracked and messed up.

No one walked the streets, but lights lit up windows. Dogs barked behind buildings, and a chicken or two crossed the road carelessly.

Sapphire looked around curiously. Lethumo was eagerly walking ahead, to the manor up ahead at the end of the road. Walls rose up around it, and Ethan remembered walking through the iron-wrought gates, the elegant P engraved above in an arch. Banners, tattered and showing the color orange, flew weakly in the darkness of night recognizable only by the torchlight of guards that stood at the gates.

Ethan grabbed Lethumo's arm, and pulled him back.

"Behind me, and do not say a word. Lord Arthas, if you would." The boy gestured for him to walk next to him. Arthas tilted his head.

"You are royalty, and imposing. It'll make the guards less likely to question us."

Sapphire stepped forward. "Come on, Dad. Scare the Dark out of them. Make them want to pray everyday for the rest of their lives."

Arthas turned to scowl at his daughter, then pulled up his hood. "Fine."

They strode up to the guards, who held their weapons up at the sight of them. In the torchlight, Arthas probably did look intimidating. Sapphire was with Lethumo, and took Rot from him. The puppy licked her in the face.

"Halt, no one-"

"Shut your mouth," Arthas hissed. Sapphire had to restrain the urge to giggle. The girl saw Ethan smirk, and look at the other guard.

"My name is Ethan Calwood. My aunt lives here, and I am here to visit her."

The guard scowled, but a growl from Arthas made him cringe.

"Who...who is your aunt?"

"Lady Beve Perenolde. And she is expecting me, so let us through quickly!" Ethan did not look at the reaction of Arthas's face.

Sapphire however, did not understand the look of surprise and disbelief on her father's face. He must know the woman or something.

The guards let them through, and into the courtyard of the manor. Sapphire gasped.

Now, they could actually see the manor in its fullness. It was huge, three stories tall and plenty of balconies. Huge windows were bright, and the courtyard itself was long, with overgrown hedgebushes lining the sides.  
Sapphire went over to Ethan, and wrapped her arm around his. Rot settled comfortably in the other.

"It's really nice," Sapphire whispered.

The boy looked over to her, and she tried not to gasp. His eyes, which she had known always glowed blue like all deathknights, were now normal, the irises a bright green.

"You like it that much?" Ethan asked. Sapphire just stared at his green eyes. He scowled when she did not answer.

She blinked. "Sorry. Uh, yeah I do. Love them...I meant it. The house. I...feel lightheaded."

He smiled reassuringly.

"Don't worry. Once we get inside, you can sit down."

They walked onwards, heading up to the door. The girl looked at her father. His eyes were normal as well, a blue green color. Sapphire smiled to herself.

They entered the house through ornate double doors. The light made Sapphire wince, for the entire foyer was brightly lit up by a huge chandelier.

The floor had black and white tiles, and the walls were beautifully painted with snow capped mountains. A staircase on each side rose up to the second floor, and continued onto the third floor, the roof high above them.

Sapphire looked up in awe, and did not notice a well dressed servant come forward.

"May I help you?" He asked, taking in the ragged looks of the floor of them.

"I'm here to see my Aunt Beve."

Shock came over the man's face. He was old, as far as Sapphire could tell, with gray hair and a slightly wrinkled face.

"Master Ethan? Is that you?" He gaped. "We thought you dead with the rest of your family."

The boy's face turned to one of hurt...and hidden guilt that Sapphire could see through.

"Yes...It is me. Can we just go see Lady Perenolde?"

"Of course! This way. Come."

They were directed into a room with chairs and sofas. Bookshelves lined the walls, and the floor was covered with plush rugs. Rot squirmed in Sapphire's arms, and finally the girl let him go. He rolled around over the rug happily, and Sapphire took a seat in a chair. The servant looked horrorfied at the half-skeletal dog. Rot woofed at him.

"I will be right back," He stammered, and left the room.

Lethumo crashed onto one of the sofas. Arthas stood there, and folded his arms. He glared at Ethan.

"This is the family you did not want to mention?"

"I knew you would despise me," The boy growled. Sapphire frowned.

"Why would dad despise you, Ethan?"

"Because, He is the grandson of a traitor! A traitor to his own race!" Arthas snarled.

Ethan looked to Sapphire. "When the Alliance was fighting off the Horde years ago, my grandfather allowed them to go through the mountain passes of Alterac."

Arthas muttered darkly, but Sapphire frowned.

"Come on, Dad...It wasn't his fault. He does not hate me because of who my family is."

Lethumo yawned. "Yeah. Ethan doesn't care Sapphire's father probably cause more death than his own grandfather."

Arthas flinched, but Sapphire gave him a comforting smile.

"Ignore him. You are not bad in my eyes, Daddy. Not anymore."

Her father looked saddened, but nodded. "Thanks, sweetheart. All right, Ethan. I'll forgive you. For now."

The doors opened just then, and an older woman came in. She wore fancy, silken mage robes and carried herself with a dignified air. She had shoulder-length blond hair, not the gold like Sapphire's had been, but pretty enough. Ethan looked nothing like her, but she knew him instantly.

"Oh, sweet little Ethy. My dear nephew, how I have missed you?" The woman came forward and hugged Ethan.

"Sweet?" Lethumo scoffed.

"Little?" Arthas asked.

Sapphire giggled, "Ethy?"

The woman looked at the group behind Ethan, and smiled. It was a cold smile, like whether or not she was deciding how to kill them. Sapphire liked her, just like Ethan said.

"I am Lady Beve Perenolde, and I welcome you to my home. Ethy, Don't be rude. Introduce them."

"Lethumo the night elf, Sapphire, and her father, Arthas," Ethan said quickly.

The woman shook her head.

"That is not how you do it, nephew. Surely you were taught better. Do not be so uncivilized."

She looked over to Arthas, and smiled a little warmer. He nodded respectively, but she came over to him, and he instinctively took a step back.

"Arthas, is it? My, you look quite handsome. Are you of noble birth?" She placed a hand on his arm, and the man looked flustered.

Lethumo snorted, "You have no idea..."

The woman looked over the elf, and to Sapphire. Ethan was not surprised. Most of his family was incredibly racist. Sometimes, the way Lethumo acted, it wasn't hard to fall into prejudices.

Sapphire stood up, and gave the woman a shy smile. Perfect, Ethan thought with a warm feeling toward the girl. Act like you aren't a threat.

"Sweet child, you look exhausted. Sapphire was it? Such a beautiful name. Come with me. The servants will deal with the boys. You look in need of food and a bath."

Lady Perenolde took Sapphire by the arm, and heard a bark. Rot looked up at her.

"Charming. He can come too," She said. They left the room, the woman still talking. Rot trotted after them happly.

"How has my nephew been to you. Clearly you and him are-"

Ethan sighed when they left. Lethumo nodded knowingly.

"She's hot. Think I have a chance?"

The boy grinned. "No, but Arthas does."

Arthas was still disturbed by the woman's directness, and he did not say anything.

* * *

Tea spilled everywhere. Reports were stained brown. The tea dripped down, and the grey cat underneath meowed in protest and fled. Jaina quickly grabbed up the books off the desk, and cursed like a sailor. Terra stood in the mess of tea, her paws wet. She wagged a tail. The cat had fled to the other side of the room, and was now licking itself, removing the tea.

"Terra...Bad girl," The mage said sternly.

The puppy woofed, and bent her head, lapping up the drink. Jaina had to get a rag to clean up the mess. When it dried, it would be sticky, but Jaina would worry about that later. She looked at the reports. They were not completely soaked, and she used a quick drying spell on them. She moved over to an armchair to read.  
She was back in Theramore, hoping for news of Ethan. He had left with nothing but a hastily written letter, and taken Rot with him instead of Ni'kua. The large dog had behaved despite the abandonment though.

Right now, he was being used to pull stones for the bridge that was being made to cross the marsh. He was able to pull more than any horse could, and the workers had gotten over his undeath eventually when they saw him work. He was also good for guarding, able to take down an ogre or a pack of raptors all by himself. Better that than have him sit in the tower all day.

Terra was rolling into the spilled tea as Jaina tried to clean it up, making it more difficult.

"Honestly, Terra. Why are you so bad!"

The dog did not answer, and grabbed the rag with her mouth, tugging it free from Jaina's grasp.

"No! Uh...Come on!"

A servant came in to see what was wrong, and Terra ran out, rag dragging behind her. Jaina looked frustrated.

"Could you please clean this up? I need to catch this dog and give her a bath."

The woman looked amused. "Yes, Lady Proudmoore."

Jaina thanked her profusely, and ran out the door.

"Terra. Oh, Terra! Come back."

Everyone in the tower that day were shocked, and found it hilarious to see the leader of Theramore running after a little brown dog down the stairs.

She caught the dog just as Terra was tried to leave the tower. The dog barked angrily, and writhed in the woman's grip. Then, she stopped and woofed happily, licking the woman in the mouth.

"Oh, Terra!" Jaina said, disgusted. A soldier came up to her.

"Lady Proudmoore?"

"What? Oh, sorry. Yes?" She was struggling to keep Terra's tongue away from her face.

"An old man in robes is wishing to speak to you. He is at the docks. He says it is about your daughter, Sap-"

Jaina dropped Terra, who yipped when she hit the ground. The woman left the tower as fast as she could. Terra watched, then picked up the rag and followed.


	16. Chapter 16

Jaina tried to remain calm as she walked down to the docks. The salty sea air helped calm her, but she was stricken with worry. Only someone who knew Sapphire would know of her existence. Jaina had kept it a secret.

Terra trotted along after her, dirty rag clamped in her mouth.

Ships sat at the docks, sails furled up. Sailors loaded and unloaded them, and fisherman sat at the wooden docks with their fishing poles and tackle boxes.

A hooded, heavily cloaked man sat on a mooring pole, clutching a staff. A black feather mantle covered his shoulders. Jaina felt great magic coming from him, and she stopped approaching.

"You!" She knew who he was. He looked up, and smiled from the darkness of his hood.

"Hello again, young mage. I fear I am in need of your help."

Jaina looked at him, suddenly fearful. Whenever he came, nothing good happened.

"What do you want? Is it about my daughter?" She asked hesitantly.

"I have seen things, and now I need you to help me get to Alterac. My magic...is not as it used to be. I exhausted myself to just get here, but you are needed. To save your daughter Sapphire...and your future husband. Should you want him."

Jaina gaped, but the man wearily stood up.

"Call the massive plaguehound, and quickly! Young Miss Menethil is going to need all the help she can get. A fragment of Ner'zhul wants her soul."

* * *

Water flooded over Sapphire's head, and she sputtered as it got in her nose. She lay in a copper tub, being scrubbed by servants while Lady Perenolde looked on in disapproval. A large fire burned in the fireplace nearby, pots of water above the flames, bubbling quite profusely. Sapphire looked at it nervously, and yelped whenever someone used a brush hard on her skin.

"When was the last time you took a bath, child?" Lady Beve asked.

"Not that long ago..." Sapphire shrugged.

"Well, you did it poorly. Isabella, get her neck. It is filthy."

Sapphire had to restrain the urge to kill, as she felt extremely vulnerable as her neck was scrubbed hard by a girl younger than herself. She saw a pot of water taken away from the fire, and braced herself. They let it cool down for a second as one woman poured pink goo onto the girl's white hair, and gently rubbed it in. Then, more water was dumped on her head.

"So, Is your mother still with your father?" The lady asked. Rot was curled up in her arm, with a glassy-eyed, content look as he was stroked. Sapphire saw more water put over the fire, and tried not to groan.

"She never was, lady," Sapphire answered, glaring at a woman as she messed with her feet. Sapphire did not like people touching her feet. Anywhere actually, but especially the sensitive skin of her feet.

Lady Beve just smiled. "Oh, poor dear. So your father just raised you by himself? That must have been hard on him."  
Sapphire tilted her head, thinking about it. "Well, not really."

"Lovely," She said distractedly. Rot yawned, and sniffed the woman's thin pale fingers. Sapphire thought Lady Perenolde reminded her of her mother. They were both mages, and noble looking women. Rot seemed to like Ethan's aunt very much, and the woman did not seem to mind undead. Jaina had kind of liked Rot too.

Sapphire bared her teeth as a particularly rough handed woman cleaned her.

When she was sufficiently cleansed, the girl was finally allowed to leave the horrid warm water. She was dripping wet, naked and quickly getting cold. A woman brought a towel and dabbed the girl dry. A warm, fluffy bathrobe was put around her.

Lady Beve smiled. "Feeling better?"

Sapphire sniffed, the steamy air making her a little stuffy. "Yeah, I guess. Thank you."

"Don't mention it, young lady. It is quite a nice feeling to see my young nephew with such a beautiful, charming girl. Ethan never seemed interested in women. We almost thought he...well, never mind. I saw the way he looked at you. But, you could do so much better than him. He is dirtpoor after his family was murdered and their money liquidated. You should reconsider other suitors."

Sapphire stiffened, then looked at the woman in surprise. "Sorry, ma'am. But I love Ethan. I could not just find another person!"

The lady sighed in disappointment. "Such a pity. Such beauty and you waste it on one poor lowly grandson of Aliden Perenolde, my father. Even if we get back our kingdom, Ethan would have no chance to take the throne. You would be better off with my cousin. He is older than your father, but he would have more to offer you. Well, come along. You must be hungry, and we need to get you into some proper clothes. A bit of powder or eyeliner would work too."  
Sapphire felt too disgusted to even think about food or even question what eyeliner was, but numbly went along with the woman.

* * *

A roast pig stared at Ethan with dead eyes. Steaming vegetables sat around the cooked animal, and an apple was stuffed in its mouth. Even with the delipadated state of Alterac, of course his aunt would still have luxuriant food. He saw that other nobles were there as well, but none that he recognized.

Arthas sat at his side, in dark clothing decorated with gold thread. Lethumo did not need to attend, and he chose not to. A deathknight did not need to eat anyway.

But, looking at the honey drizzled foods, the rich soups and breads, Ethan's stomach rumbled. He was confused by it, but chose not to think about it.

Doors opened, and Ethan's aunt with Sapphire came in. Ethan stared, and Arthas had to clear his throat to the boy to shut his gaping mouth.

Sapphire wore a silver dress, a bit too long for her, but it sparkled like her hair, which was pulled back and held with a silver circlet. Her face had been marred by powder, which paled her skin, and her eyelashes had been curled.

Then, Ethan saw his aunt's face, and his mood darkened momentarily. He eyed the others in the room. They noticed the silver decked beauty that held Ethan's heart, and wanted her.

"Boy, I normally would be upset at your possessive attitude, but right now...I feel the same way," Arthas muttered quietly. The man had seen the younger man's look.

Ethan's mood brightened, and he whispered back. "I'm better than all of them put together."

"I don't question it," Arthas growled, picking up his goblet.

Sapphire came over to sit next to her father. She smiled shyly, and awkwardly sat down with the dress.

"Do...I look okay?"

"Lovely," Her father said tactfully.

"As Lethumo would say, like the moon goddess Elune herself," Ethan breathed.

It was a good thing Sapphire had makeup on, for she blushed hard. It was hard to believe earlier that day Sapphire had summoned up a wall of ice and killed a San'layn all by herself.

Arthas sighed, "Clearly, even in my years of death and destruction rampage, I remember my table manners. One does not compliment someone like that in public."

Ethan turned his gaze back to the food. He heard the grumbling of his stomach again, and went they were allowed to eat after a boring toast from his aunt, Ethan had to restrain himself from wolfing it down like a dog. And the whole time, he kept stealing glances at Sapphire.

* * *

Sapphire lay quietly in her dark room. The bed was covered in furs, and a bear rug covered the floor. Rot was staring fearfully at the intact head of the bear, the large teeth yellow with age. Glass doors led out to a balcony, and Sapphire had cracked open them to let in cold, comforting wind.

She sighed, and sighed. Her face felt oily from the makeup.

There was a soft knock on the door.

Sapphire sat up, and blinked. She whispered. "Yes?"

The door opened, and Ethan's green eyes met hers. Her stomach clenched. She had seen the look in his eyes at dinner. Lethumo had told her that she needed to start it, but Ethan clearly had worked up the courage.

He came forward, and Sapphire had to breathe deeply to try to still her throbbing heart. It was loud, and she knew the deathknight could hear it. He crept over to the bed.

"Everyone is asleep," He whispered, calmly. He smiled at her warmly. Sapphire forced out a smile.

The boy nervously rubbed his neck with his hand, and bit his lip.

"Uh..."  
Sapphire took up the courage and leaned forward. She kissed him, and gently wrapped her arms around him. He kissed her back, and gently stroked her hair. They kissed each other for several minutes, and listened to each other's breathing, and checked to hear if anyone was awake. Ethan kissed her along her jawline, and that drew shudders from her. She laid her head on his shoulder, and moaned. Then, she saw Rot staring at them.

"Uh...Ethan. Rot's watching us," She warned. Ethan shrugged.

"He doesn't know what's going on."

Rot perked up his ear.

"I think he knows..." Sapphire said, moaning when Ethan kissed her behind her ear.

"Relax, Sapphire."

The boy gently pulled the girl's nightgown up, and kept kissing her as he did so. He also pushed her down against the fur covers. Sapphire smiled, and kissed him, running one hand through his hair. She clumsily tried to take off Ethan's shirt, but failed. He backed away for a second, and pulled it off. Then, he went back to kissing her on the hollow of the girl's neck. He ran a hand down her leg. Sapphire gasped, but wrapped her arms around his waist, moaning.

All of a sudden, the door to the bedroom opened, and bright light spilled over them. Sapphire was momentarily blinded, but she yelped when she saw her father. She yanked the covers over her, face burning.

Arthas said nothing, but looked to Ethan. He nodded, gesturing to the boy to leave the room.

Ethan's face was also red, and he quickly grabbed his shirt. He shot Sapphire an ashamed, apologetic look, and left. He stopped next to Arthas, and looked up. He opened his mouth to say something, but then lowered his head and walked out.

Sapphire's father looked over to the girl, and sighed.

"Good night Sapphire."

The girl nodded, humiliated.


	17. Chapter 17

Sapphire dreamed again of sitting on the Frozen throne. She could not move, but could see the ice over her. A large, ugly crack ran down the ice that covered Bolvar Fordragon.

_It is getting more serious..._

Sapphire winced, for now Bolvar's voice was deep, and cruel like her father's had been when he was the Lich King. She looked at the crack, and wondered what could possibly have done such a thing. Uneasiness came from Fordragon. He was worried, and that did not soothe Sapphire's own worries. She felt edgy, and agitated, and could feel the entire Scourge act like it.

_Well, what is left of it_, Bolvar said, with approval in his dark voice, _What you did was very clever_.

_Thanks._

Sapphire mentally sighed. She just wanted to sleep. It was bad enough that she and Ethan...

Bolvar grew curious, and the girl was mortified that she had let that thought out.

_It's nothing! I just want to be left alone._

_Oh. Of course, child. I mean, it's not like you are alone stuck in a chunk of ice and damned for eternity._

The girl flinched at the accusatory tone, and felt guilty.

_I am sorry. I did not me-_

_Never mind, child. I can't stay that angry. Your presence is...soothing._

Sapphire wanted to smile, but could not. She contented herself with talking with the man. She did not really know a thing about him, besides that he had been horribly burned by something.

He was taken aback by the girl's sudden questions, but hesitantly spoke about himself. He told her about his life and Stormwind. Sapphire listened as he spoke of fighting the Scourge, and talked about the Light.

_You remind me of Dad like he is now. He tells me that I should pray to the Light. Why? My life has been okay without it. Why do I need it now?_

Bolvar laughed. _I doubt you need it much. It is better anyway that you help yourself, but sometimes you need a little help._

Sapphire thought about it. She remembered that necklace, and it seemed like a lifetime ago. The necklace had helped her with the collar.

_What necklace?_ Bolvar asked.

_Ah, come on. Stop it. How can I protect my thoughts from you?_

_I don't know how exactly, but I will stop prying, for it is part of my doing that I can hear your thoughts. I am just curious. You are a strange child. How about your life? Tell me about it._

Sapphire was surprised now, and thought about her life. She talked, telling him about growing up in Icecrown Citadel. Of her father's occasional kinder moods, and her childish adventures in the Citadel. Dark laughter came from Bolvar as Sapphire recounted a tale about Rot the plaguehound getting his head stuck in a jam jar that Sapphire had scavenged in the citadel's kitchens. Sapphire had to gently smash it open, but Rot had been stuck in it for several hours. Now, he could not look at a jar of any kind without barking at it madly.

She spent the rest of the night talking with the new Lich King, and when she woke up, she was still exhausted.

* * *

It was a very awkward morning. Sapphire came into the private breakfast room, openly shamefaced and with guilt clear in her features. Lethumo and Arthas were already in, the night elf drinking wine despite the early morning. Her father was drinking something else, and wore simple light grey clothes. An orange and black cloak was wrapped around his shoulders. The room was painted vibrantly, with pastel yellows, blues, and greens. Sapphire slumped down into a chair, and did not meet her father's eyes. Lethumo raised an eyebrow, but said nothing.

A servant came up, smiling warmly, a man about her father's age. "Good morning, my lady. Might I offer some coffee this morning?"

The girl looked at him in confusion, but nodded. The servant went into a side room, and came back with a tray.

There was a teapot, and a mug like Arthas's, both fragile porcelain. The servant poured a dark liquid into the mug, and set it in front of her on a small plate. He placed a little thing full of white liquid next to it, and a bowl of sugar cubes. Then, the man went to refill Arthas's, and then brought Sapphire a plate of biscuits. The girl took several.

She looked at the sugar cubes, and the white liquid. She grabbed a handful of the sugar, and dumped it all into the coffee. She saw her father smile.

"Not funny..." Sapphire mumbled.

She took the bowl of cut fruit from the servant with a muttered thanks. Arthas shook his head, and looked to the man.

"Have you anything more substantial? I believe my daughter had a difficult night," He said, grinning.

"Yes, my lord. We have sausages, ham, and I'm sure an omelet could be made if the young woman desires it."

Arthas looked at Sapphire. She sighed.

"Ham please," She said to the servant. He bowed, and left the room.

Sapphire buttered up her biscuits, and bit into one. She groaned and leaned back. The girl picked up her mug, and drank. It scalded her tongue, and she yelped. She grabbed the relatively cold fruit and stuck them into her mouth.

When her tongue did not feel as bad, Sapphire just ate the fruit. She saw slices of cheese in front of her, and grabbed several pieces. She ate them quickly, the cheese a bit sharp but tasty.

"Good morning, Sapphire..." Her father finally said. Sapphire did not look up from her food.

"Hey. Hello, Lethumo."

The alcohol drinking night elf just grunted.

She heard the door behind her open, and she looked back.

Ethan shrunk back, and looked down. The boy nervously sat at the table, and saw the teapot. He sighed, and grabbed Lethumo's unused wineglass. He grabbed the teapot and poured the coffee into it. He threw his head back and drained the hot drink down his throat. Ethan groaned.

Sapphire looked at him sympathetically. "Didn't sleep good last night either?"

The boy shook his head, and laid his head down the plate in front of him, black hair tumbling forward. Sapphire reached out for the biscuits, but it was too far. Arthas picked them up, and handed them to her. She thanked him, and then held them out for Ethan.

"Here," She said. The boy looked up, and smiled. He took the bowl of biscuits, and cradled them in his arms. He crammed them into his mouth hungrily.

Arthas just laughed, and both girl and boy cringed at the loud noise. Lethumo did as well, and then covered his large ears, cursing profusely.

"I apologize for last night, but you two needed someone to stop you. I made a...mistake with Jaina. While it did result in Sapphire, I would have preferred it done right. And I want you two to do it the proper way."

"What's the proper way?" Ethan grunted through a mouth full of food.

Lethumo answered before Arthas. "Marriage, you idiot."

Ethan rolled his eyes. "Marriage is overrated. Besides, no priest would marry a deathknight."

"Well, since you are no longer a deathknight, that should not be a problem," Arthas said.

Ethan tilted his head, "Huh?"

The servant came in with a silver platter of sugar cured ham piled up on it, sliced thinly. He set it on the table, and gave Arthas, Sapphire, and Ethan some of the pale meat. Sapphire did not look at Ethan, who did not touch his food.

"What do you mean, no longer a deathknight?"

Look in a mirror, my green eyed little friend!" Lethumo chuckled. He pulled out a small mirror, and the boy snatched it. He stared.

"What-"

He froze, and listened. Sapphire knew he would be hearing the gentle throb of a heartbeat.

"Oh, By the blessed Light. Sapphire, you are some kind of miracle creature!"

Arthas drank from his coffee mug, and ate some of the food on his plate.

"She should not give anyone else her strange, ice infused blood though. It is...disturbing. I would have preferred not having it myself, but you deserved it. Too young to die..." He said sadly, shaking his head.

Sapphire nodded. She agreed, and cursed herself for not thinking. But Ethan's skin and green eyes were too alluring to make her regret it long.

Arthas stood up, and looked down at them reproachfully. "Now, I will be going to see Beve. She mentioned some undead spotted in Alterac City last night. Might be important. Don't go feeling each other as soon as I leave."

He left the room. Lethumo raised an eyebrow.

"Beve? I want to know what he was doing last night."

* * *

Rain was starting to fall. Clouds darkened the sky, and Jaina braced herself to a miserable walk. Medivh had convinced her to come with him to the Alterac Mountains. She had no idea what they were doing there. She was not very familiar with the terrain. The most she knew of the region came from books and maps. Medivh slowly walked beside her, leaning heavily on his staff. Ni'kua walked ahead of them, sniffing around excitedly. He smelled something that he liked. Snow covered the ground in patches, and Jaina saw grass growing up in the snow. There was more snow up in the higher elevations.

Terra hopped around, dragging the rag with her. She wagged her tail happily. Jaina picked her up, and went forward to keep up with the old man. She took him by the arm.

"You asked me to help you, and mentioned a...husband?"

"Only if you choose to. No one can force you to marry him, but you might be happier. No one would love you more."

Jaina grimaced as lightning flashed. Thunder followed quickly afterward. The woman pulled her hood up tighter over her head.

"Does this man have a name?"

The man chuckled softly. "I assume so. Don't all men have names?"

The mage woman scowled at his response. She had wanted a definite name from the old prophet, not a smart retort.

Ni'kua howled loudly, and went into a sprint. He ran toward a distant village. It would be a little while before they got there, but it seemed like that was where they were supposed to go.


	18. Chapter 18

A bare foot, skin blackened and wrinkled, sank in the mud. The undead creature lifted its head to the sky, and watched the rain fall down. Stars twinkled up in the sky, through the sparse clear patches through the clouds. The undead lowered its head in disgust.

Ner'zhul turned his attention down to the city below him. Toppled towers, ruined walls, and crumbling remains of buildings spread out in a circle below. The stone was dark marble, quarried out from the mountains around them Ogres had taken up residence in the perimeters of the city, and erected up crude shelters from the remains of old houses, and shops that used to be thriving with humans. Ner'zhul could see the flea-bitten mongrels that meandered through the ruins of Alterac City. Fires burned unsteadily underneath shelters as the ogres huddled closely to each other, trying to get warm. The number of fires showed the general population, which was not many. The humans of Alterac must have been harrying the ogres.

Ner'zhul opened his mouth, and a woosh of a breath came out, long held up. Skeletal fingers curled around the hilt of a broken, jagged sword, which sparked dangerously from uncontrollable magic. He moved his mouth as if to speak, but nothing came out in the beginning, but then he spoke. The voice was creaky and grating like a rusty hinge of a door.

"_I want Menethil..._"

The undead army behind him rumbled with bloodthirsty agreement.

* * *

Ethan was walking with Sapphire, touring the hallways of the large manor, when a man came up. He was a nobleman obviously by the arrogant way he walked and the clothes he wore.

"Ah, my dear cousin! Ethan, is it?"

The boy restrained his disgust. The nobleman was large, clearly used to eating a lot. With a round stomach, and his quivering jowls, the man looked more related to a pig than Ethan. But the green eyes were evidence that he must be a relative from his father's side. No one else in Alterac had the green eyes, most having brown eyes or the more common blue eyes. Green was extremely rare.

"Yes...Who are you?"

"I am lord-governor Austric D'vary, your second cousin, twice removed on my mother's side. Hello, dear lady," The man said, nodding politely to Sapphire.

The boy raised an eyebrow, and was reminded that all nobles are related somehow. It was rare that someone noble married a commoner. Blood was no different when spilled, but most people don't understand that. Marrying a noble was one thing, but marrying one who was your cousin, or even sibling, was revolting. But it happened. With a bit of disgust, he wondered how much blood Sapphire and him shared. Hopefully just a single drop.

The boy noticed the nobleman was staring at Sapphire, a little longer than Ethan liked. He tried not to growl.

"Hello, Lord-governor D'rary. To what do I owe the pleasure?" He said, forcing out the words.

The man smiled, and Ethan saw perfectly white, straight teeth. Hmm, they would not be so white if Ethan punched him in the face. A little noble blood staining the teeth very nicely.

"I merely wished to meet my dear young cousin. We are all pleased that you have come home. There are a bit fewer of us than there used to be. Oh, but I must not be rude. Dear lady, what is your name?"

Lord-governor D'rary turned all of his attention to Sapphire, and it was like Ethan was not even there."

"My name is Sapphire, my lord-governor," She responded sweetly. Ethan saw a bit his disgust mirrored into the girl's.

"Such a lovely name. And you, what is your lineage?"

Sapphire smiled sweetly, "Oh, my father is a gravedigger."

D'rary was shocked, and had to force out a nice smile. "Well then...Have a good day."

When he was out of earshot, Ethan and Sapphire burst out laughing.

"Gravedigger! Hahaha! More like a grave robber, hahahaha!"

Sapphire giggled, and soon they were out of breath, but still laughing. They had to lean on one another lest they fall on the floor.

"I was going to...say mortician, but that would have been too hard a...word for that man to comprehend! Hehehe."

"Oh no! Hahaha..." Ethan leaned on her too heavily, and they both fell to the floor, the boy landing on her, and their faces close together.

Sapphire gasped, and her face went red. Ethan sat up, and cleared his throat.

"Sorry. I...I fell on you," The boy said obviously.

Sapphire got to her feet, and he followed. They both looked at their feet awkwardly. Ethan winced.

"Sapphire. I am sorry. About...you know."

The girl nodded, "I know. Not your fault. It would have been better if Dad had just not heard."

Ethan tilted his head. "Wait. He was right to interrupt before it went further."

"No, it would not have. I wanted to-"

The boy interrupted her, cutting off what she was going to say.

"Sapphire! We were wrong to try to-" The girl interrupted him as well.

"No! We weren't! I love you, Ethan!" Sapphire burst out, getting angry.

The boy held his hands up disarmingly. "Please, Sapphire. There are rules to follow-"

"Fuck rules. I love you Ethan _Perenolde. _Don't be such a prick._"_

Now Ethan grew angry. "I'll be a prick if it means keeping your honor intact. I'll not demaiden you before marriage."

"Then marry me, ass!" Sapphire hissed, eyes mere slits. Ethan felt a cold aura coming off her, and decided that it would be suicide to say anything else stupid.

"I have to get a ring first."

Sapphire calmed down slowly, and looked at him, confused. "Why?"

"Because...That's what you give a woman when you propose marriage to her? I would also have to get your father's approval, a marital contract drawn up by a priest, a dowry would have to be..." He saw the look on her face.

"That sounds like a lot of stuff. How long would that take?"

"Shouldn't be that long. The contract would be the most difficult I think. What would be the conditions?"

"Conditions?" Sapphire tilted her head.

"Certain obligations I have to fulfill as a husband, and-"

Whatever else he was going to say was interrupted by Lethumo, who was running toward them.

"Jaina Proudmoore is here!" He gasped out. The night elf must not be used to such physical exertion.

"What?" Both Sapphhire and Ethan asked incredulously.

* * *

Jaina was in denial. The man standing in front of her was supposed to be dead. He looked hurt, and confused at Jaina's attitude. They stood in the courtyard, alone, for Arthas had politely asked guards to leave.

"No! You are dead...I am just hallucinating!" She said firmly at Arthas.

Medivh was sitting on the steps that led up to the manor, watching the spectacle boredly.

He saw the boy, the Alterac, distressed, in rich clothing and his head hung low. A crown sat on his head, and two puppies, both undead, curled up next to his feet, equally distressed as Sapphire's screams reverberated through the hallway. They stopped eventually. Someone opens a door, and cries out excitingly to the boy, who sprung to his feet and asked what if it was a boy or girl.

With Jaina's reaction, the old man was seeing Jaina having a miserable existence, and Arthas a rather lonely one too, broken with happiness only when Medivh saw several little children playing in Icecrown Citadel. clambering over their grandfather who would be Lich King again. Green and blue eyed children with gold, black, and glowing white hair. One, the eldest of them all, laughing as he fought with his father with wooden practice swords.

A dam of dwarven architecture, crumbling and water bursting forth with rage. A city on fire and a statue toppling over, screams in the distance.

And again...the Alterac boy, flying on the back of a red dragon with a determined look on his face. Sapphire was lost in a desert with sand swirling into the beginning of a dust storm, with only a stubborn young tol'vir, one of the strange cat-like creatures Medivh had only heard about, as company. Sapphire again, unconscious in a cave, with large, scaly eggs that pulsated with a corrupt glow, and the ravenous creatures that broke their way out...hungry for the still living meat, and the magic inside of it. A swirling maelstrom in the ocean. The boy falling to his death...Sapphire's cry of anguish.

He put a hand to his forehead, a headache forming. He shouldn't look that far, or that long, into what could be. Nothing was definite.

"Please, Jaina...Listen to me! I am alive, but I am not that monster that hurt you so badly. I am-"

"No, you bastard! I don't want to listen to your lies," The mage shouted. Tears fell down her face, and she started sobbing. The puppy, a little creature, barked at Arthas angrily. She ran forward, and grabbed the cloak the man wore, growling and tugging at it with a passion.

Arthas winced at the sounds of Jaina being in such straits. He raised a hand as if to comfort her, but thought better of it. He looked over at Medivh.

"You know...you could have warned me."

"I did warn you, but you insisted on going to Stratholme, and travel down that dark path. I cannot make your choices for you. You must make your own destiny. Advise for right now? Get a better sword, and prepare for battle. And perhaps act like a submissive dog towards her." He gestured to Jaina.

Sapphire and the boy came running out of the large house. Medivh got his feet, groaning, and leaned heavily on his staff.

The girl saw him, and the black feathered mantle on his shoulders, and even the feathers on his staff.

"You...did you send the-"

"Not send the raven. Was the raven. And you need my help. Accept it, unlike your rock-headed father."

Sapphire was taken aback, and looked doubtful. She bit her lip. But the boy, Ethan was his name, gave the young girl a warning look.

"Better do it."

Hmm...He saw the boy in the cave of eggs now with a long bloody gash in his leg, and Sapphire conscious and desperately trying to find a way out. He was bleeding profusely, and the creatures in the eggs could smell it.

Medivh held out an arm to Ethan. "Would you please help an old man, boy? I might need to talk to you too."

Another mage woman came walking out of the house, and Jaina looked at her, and the way the other woman looked at Arthas.

The old prophet smiled, and suggested that they leave quickly.


	19. Chapter 19

Seven children ran by, squealing happily as they played some chasing game. They wore threadbare, holey clothing, and were all barefoot. Mud was mixed into their dark tangled hair, and their faces were so smudged with dirt, that Sapphire could not even begin to guess their genders.

"Child, are you even listening to me?"

Sapphire turned her head back to the old man. Ethan stood next to Medivh, and his eyebrows were raised. A small smile quickly hid itself. They were in town, and now that it was day Sapphire could see the villagers now. All men wore swords at their waist, woman and children skittish. Except for the dirty children, for they were happy and cheerful.

"Sorry," Sapphire apologized, and looked back at the children. "Why are those children so filthy?"

"Orphans, children whose parents died. Most starve out on the streets. It happens," Ethan said sadly. The girl bit her lip, and then held out her hand.

"Have any gold?" She asked. Ethan looked at her in confusion, but the moment was missed. Sapphire grabbed his belt, and started looking for his pouch of gold in his pockets. A soft chuckle from Medivh made Ethan's ears burn.

"Might want to move your hand a little to the right," The boy muttered. Sapphire frowned.

"Why?"

"...Never mind."

Sapphire found the gold, and took them. She ran after the children.

Ethan smiled when he realized what she was going to do. Giving gold to poor children. He looked at Medivh.

"Isn't she wonderful?"

"More similar to unpredictable. Tell me, what kind of armor do you wear, boy?"

"Uh...plate?" He was confused by the sudden change of subject.

"And would Sapphire prefer plate or chain?"

Ethan blinked. "Chain probably. Why?"

I am having armor made for the both of you, and I wanted to make sure I was accurate."

The boy was utterly confused. Why was the old man having armor made? As if the prophet could read his thoughts, Medivh just sighed.

"You are going to need them, and I am putting certain enchantments on it. But my power is mediocre at best."

There was a tone of depression in the man's voice. Ethan looked at him sympathetically.

"You can turn into a bird. I don't really know of anyone else that can do that."

"Druids," The man replied. Ethan stopped talking.

They stood there in silence for a little bit, but Sapphire came back. The posse of children followed her, gold coins clutched in their hands. Ethan's jaw dropped.

"Can we keep them?" Sapphire asked, smiling. One boy held Sapphire's leg, and looked up. The little boy scowled at Ethan.

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Yes he is, Alek-"

"That's good. I have a chance then," Alek said smugly. The boy hugged her leg tightly. There was seven of the children, three boys and four girls. They were all underfed, and Ethan saw that some were mesmerized by the gold in their hands. Most of them were eleven or twelve. He wondered if it was a good idea to bring them to his aunt's house. They were so thin...

Oh, who cares about his aunt? One of the girls, a small creature with a sweet smile, came over to hug his leg too, and he smiled.

* * *

"Ow! Ow, Lethumo! Stop," Arthas cried out as Lethumo put ice on the burn marks on his arms and chest. He looked down at the bright redness of the seared flesh. It burned fiercely, but the ice stung. Jaina had been less angry he guessed, for she had hit his arm with a fireball. But the volatile and deadly Beve had hit him straight in the chest. It hurt worse than the arm, and he had trouble breathing.

Lethumo whistled, and had a smirk on his face. "Man. You know how to piss off women. Why can't you just sleep with a woman that does not use magic?"

"Shut up, Lethumo. And I did not sleep with Lady Perenolde. We just talked..." Arthas protested, not sounding very convincing.

The night elf shook his head. "Whatever...Did Lady Proudmoore really threaten to burn off your-"

Arthas groaned, and leaned his head back. He was having a bad day.

"I don't want to talk about that."

A little brown puppy was curled up in his lap, chewing on a scrap of his charred cloak. She heard his groan, and looked up at him. Then, cautiously avoiding his burns, she clambered up and started licking his chin.

"Stop it. Light, haven't I already suffered enough? Now a dog is licking me. Who knows where its mouth has been?"

She stopped, and barked at him, offended. She looked at the burns on his chest, then put a foot on it.

"Argh!" He grabbed the dog, and despite the burns on his arms, pushed the dog off of him. She yipped when she landed on the floor. The undead puppy trotted over to her, and licked her face happily.

Lethumo put ice on the patch of burns Terra had touched.

The door opened, and Arthas saw blonde hair in the corner of his eyes. He craned his head back, praying to the Light it wasn't Beve.

Jaina looked at him with a conflicted look in her eyes. She had worry, and anger in her eyes. Arthas tried to look as pitiful as he could. She folded her arms, and opened her mouth to speak, but Arthas cut her off.

"If you came to burn me again, at least don't burn anything important."

"Bastard," She growled, "I ought to kill you now."

"I have amnesia! And I still love the Jaina that I do remember."

The woman's expression was unreadable. Then, she came over to him, and sat across from him.

"Explain."

Arthas sat up, and winced. There was silence, and Lethumo was still there. Both humans looked at the elf. He got the message, and left quickly, lest there be fire again. Jaina turned to Arthas, and raised her eyebrows.

"Start, and you better explain well, or you will look like well done steak."

* * *

Ni'kua howled as they attacked him. Grasping, clutching hands. Children, he hated children. They were all filthy, and had more fleas than he did. They stroked his fur, and grabbed his tail. One tugged at his exposed backbones, and he snarled angrily. He snapped at the one, and the boy yelped, falling over backwards. He snorted happily.

One of the girls giggled, and hugged the animal around his neck. The plaguehound growled, but let her cuddle against him.

Ethan was watching over the children, and Sapphire was talking to Medivh. Whatever he was telling her, she was disturbed by it. Ethan had wanted to listen, but he had been rudely dismissed by Medivh. Right now, he could feel her agitation. Sapphire had touched him with her power when she had given him her blood to drink, and where she had touched him on his neck, it was now prickling. He got a sudden urge to bow down to her, and ask her to command him.

He shook it off.

There were shouts in town, and the boy looked up. They sat in the gardens of the manor, which were a little overgrown. There was the sound of hoofbeats, and Ethan saw a rider coming up in the courtyard. He ran off to meet him.

"What news, rider?" Ethan asked politely. The man pulled his horse to a stop, and looked down at the boy.

"Where is Lady Perenolde?"

"Busy, but I can relay the message to her."

The man smiled indulgently. He looked very high-ranking, and Ethan wondered who he was. He looked gruff, and rugged, not like most nobles looked like. But his armor gleamed in the light of day, and looked adorned with gold. Highly impractical. A noble, of course.

"Sorry, boy. But I must speak with my cousin."

Isiden Perenolde. Ethan smiled.

"Greetings, my lord Isiden. I am-"

"I don't care what you are, little boy," His elder, second cousin snorted. He put his horse back into a walk.

Sapphire came toward Ethan, and smiled. But obviously, Isiden thought it was directed to him. And he smiled back, but it was lustful, and he looked at Sapphire hungrily.

Rage welled up in Ethan, and he growled. His aggressiveness had left him after being with Jaina Proudmoore, being alone without Sapphire, and lack of honing his old deathknight abilities. Now, its pent up energy left him.

With a snarl, he grabbed the horse's reins and tugged with strength no mortal man his age would possess.

The horse cried out, and Isiden did so too. The animal fell to the ground, legs thrashing. A cry of pain was Isiden getting his leg caught underneath the horse.

Ethan's eyes glowed blue, and he spoke with a deadly hiss.

"Never look at my Sapphire again."

He left his relative struggling to get free of the horse, and went over to Sapphire. She smiled coldly.

"I love you..."

Ethan kissed her furiously, pulling her against him, and growled huskily in her ear. "I know."

She kissed him back, and then gasped. She stiffened in his arms, and yelled out in pain. Ethan was suddenly afraid.

"Sapphire!" He held her up, and she started trembling. Her body started growing colder and colder. She collapsed in Ethan's arms, unconscious.

"Medivh!" Ethan screamed, and he saw a raven fly off to the house.

Arthas came running soon, wincing as if hurt. He found Ethan holding Sapphire with an iron grip. The boy snarled when the man tried to take her, but a quick smack to the head got him back to his senses. He relinquished Sapphire's limp body to Arthas, and quickly found the orphans. They were frightened, but he was able to coax them into the house, where servants took care of them. Ethan went to Sapphire's room. Jaina was standing at her daughter's side, hand on the girl's forehead. She looked up at Arthas and whispered something.

"What?" Ethan demanded darkly. The two looked at him.

"It'll be okay. Sapphire-" Arthas tried to take Ethan by the shoulder, but the boy yanked away. He snarled, and fled the room.


	20. Chapter 20

Muhahaha! *Evil author* Connet, grab holy water.

* * *

His anger had hit Sapphire like a wall. She opened her mouth to speak, but he quickly stopped anything she was going to say.

She was dragged into darkness, and the pain began. Sapphire screamed as poison scalded her lungs and she fell to the ground, which was dark. Everything was dark. The anger, the uncontrollable rage of a dark, sadistic being radiated, and spread around her like a wildfire. Sapphire writhed in pain, trying to breathe. Her blood boiled, and the ice inside of it ripped through her veins, and pierced her organs. The girl tried to scream, but only a rasp came out. When he spoke, every syllable was a knife that was plunged into her body.

_How dare you? You love him? He doesn't understand. I understood...I listened to how your father treated you. Abused you, tortured you, mentally scarred you. You would be a queen with me._

Sapphire could not reply, for her throat was burning from the poisonous gas. She tried to breathe, and only gasped in pain. Tears formed in her eyes. She lay in the darkness...alone.

_No! I was the one who was alone. You came to me in your dreams, and I had someone. Now, you leave me...Don't leave, Sapphire. Please..._

Someone wrapped their arms around the girl, and pulled her up. A hand stroked her cheek. She opened an eye, and despite the darkness, she saw a blackened hand, and flames licking up an arm. She groaned, and closed her eyes, the action to much handle. She wanted to sleep...

Lips pressed against her own, and she felt warmth radiate through her body. She tasted ashes.

Sapphire's body twitched, and she was losing consciousness. She felt a tiny modicum of strength left and she used it say a single word.

_Bolvar..._

Sapphire felt confusion as she slipped into unconsciousness, and the confusion went to cold realization, and horror as he realized what he had done.

_No! Blessed Light, what have I done? Sapphire!_

* * *

Ethan woke up with a dreaded feeling. He heard a distant scream, and instantly fumbled around for his runeblade. Grasping the hilt, he ran out of his room, and burst out of the main doors of the manor. Fire burned in the village, and the screams were louder. Squinting, Ethan saw ogres running in the streets, yelling and grunting in glee. Undead attacked villagers, and Ethan saw bodies.

An undead came running across the courtyard, and the boy charged at it. With a growl, the undead pounced, but the boy's runeblade sliced the body in half with ease. Ethan ran into the burning town. Smoke rose up in black clouds.

He used up his pent up deathknight powers, and a red circle bubbled up on the cobbled pathway. Anything that stepped on it shrieked as their own skin bubbled and burst into pustules.

A roar of an ogre can from behind, and Ethan whipped around, only to see Arthas cut open the brute's stomach. Glistening red intestines spilled out, and the ogre clutched his organs before falling over backwards. Arthas looked back at Ethan, wearing the armor he had when he was the master of the Scourge. Ethan wore nothing, and Arthas noticed. He scowled.

"Medivh...the armor...in the blacksmith's shop. It's in a chest! Get it and get back to the house!"

Ethan whipped his blade at a leaping geist, and snarled. "No!"

"Sapphire is in a coma, Ethan! Helpless!"

"Jaina can take care of her!" The boy retorted.

Arthas beheaded a ghoul with his normal sword, and grabbed Ethan by the arm. He gave the boy a pleading look.

"And who is going to protect her? Please!" The man was practically begging.

Ethan cursed, and nodded. He dodged a wooden club from an ogre, and ran off. He jumped over bodies, and killed undead by using his neglected magic. Ethan reluctantly resurrected one of the downed undead and sent it on its fellows. He found the forge of the smithy, and ducked his head as he made his way into the ruined building.

He panted hard. His heart thudded, and he felt feverish. It was dark and smoky in the building, but Ethan broke open a tinted window, and light streamed in. He saw armor, and weapons cluttered on the ground. He scanned the room for chests, but did not see any. He cursed, and kicked open a door.

There it was. Two chests. Ethan yanked one open, but the armor was obviously Sapphire's. Made for a thin body, it was deep cobalt and burnished black. The gauntlets had feathers of blue and black as well, and the fingers had claws on the end of them. A brightly embossed raven on the breastplate caught his attention, but he needed his armor.

He went to the other chest, and ripped it open. He did not look at the silver gray armor, just put it on. It was only steel, but any armor was better than any armor. The boots, the greaves, the bracers, the breastplate. He flexibly turned and pulled the straps tight. He ignored the canine accents, and the belt that had sharp teeth sewn into the leather. Vicious looking dog heads adorned the shoulder pads, and both the boots and gauntlets were trimmed with white fur. The boots looked paw like.

Only when he reached for the helm did Ethan notice what Medivh had done.

The metal of the helm rippled on the muzzle to show that of a dog snarling. The teeth were real, yellowed canines that were dull, but looked deadly. Swept back ears were of smooth gray steel, and the back had a mane of black fur for covering the neck.

Ethan stared at it, and put it on. The metal helm fit perfectly, and the eye sockets were the right size. They did not impede his vision, nor did the muzzle of the dog. There was a lower jaw to completely encase his face, and Ethan reluctantly fit it with his main helm. There was a bolt that, when attached, allowed him to open the jaws. He kept them closed, and could hear his breathing. He left the shop, picking up his runeblade. He had never named the thing. Perhaps one day he should. It had never failed him. When he had been caught by the Scourge back when he was alive, his sword had shattered and he was kept alive for entertainment.

He remembered those pain-filled days, when the Lich King himself had watched. Ethan had begged for death, and even begged to be killed and made into an undead quickly, lest he stay a rotting corpse for eternity. Arthas had been amused by that response. He had agreed, for it would be such a shame for a handsome man like himself to rot. Female undead did not like that, the Lich King had laughed. Maybe if he had known his daughter would be falling in love with the boy in the future, he would have let Ethan's body stay inert for a little longer.

Ethan killed off several more undead, and wounded an ogre. He saw other fighters, but they cried out in fear when they saw him. Ethan ignored them, and went off toward the manor.

Ni'kua met him halfway and howled in delight at his master. The plaguehound viciously attacked an ogre, and sunk his fangs into its flabby flesh.

"Ni'kua," Ethan breathed in relief. "To Sapphire."

The dog chuffed, and barreled through some corpses. Ethan trotted after him. They ran into the courtyard, and saw that it swarmed with undead. Ethan did not stop. He slipped by them while Ni'kua got their attention, and entered the doors. He grabbed a table, probably some precious family heirloom, and tossed it against the door. Several chairs, and a couch followed, the main doors now barricaded sufficiently.

He ran up the stairs to the second floor, where Sapphire's room was. He found it, and kicked it open.

He was barely able to dodge the ice shard that imbedded itself into the wall. Jaina had her hands raised, magic in either palm.

"It's me!" The boy lifted up the helm.

She blinked, "Ethan?"

The armor must be impressive, the way the woman looked at him. He shrugged it off, and closed the door. He grabbed a dresser, and dragged it to the door. He leaned against the wall, finally able to take a breathe.

"How is Sapphire?" The boy asked.

Jaina went back to the bed, and placed her hand on Sapphire's forehead. Ethan saw that blankets had been piled up on her.

"She is freezing cold. And her heart stopped twice. They weren't heart attacks. Her heart just completely halted mid-beat for five minutes the first time, then twenty minutes the second. Then, went back to normal, as if nothing had happened."

Ethan sighed, and rubbed his face. He looked at Sapphire's face. She looked like she was just sleeping.

A loud noise told him that his makeshift barricading of the door had failed. Then, a voice, dark and cruel, rang out.

"_Sapphire Menethil_!"

Ethan looked at the balcony window, and turned to Jaina.

"Can we risk moving her?" He demanded. She looked at him uncertainly.

"I...I don't know. She is in a very deep coma. Moving her too much-"

Ethan gently put his arms under the girl's body, and picked her up. She was heavy, but not difficult to carry. He nodded to the balcony door, and Jaina opened it. They fled outside, and the boy looked down. A river ran around the back of the house, and if they jumped, they might could make it.

But it was swift moving and deep. Ethan would need both arms to swim through that cold looking water, and even then might sink under the weight of his armor.

Something large flew at them, and Ethan put Sapphire down. He whipped out his sword. The thing flew closer, and Ethan cried out.

"It's Invincible!"

The undead horse landed on the small balcony, hitting Ethan in the head with his large wings. Both Jaina and Ethan helped put her up in the animal's saddle.

Ethan looked to Jaina. "You should go too."

"No. I can help-"

The boy grabbed both of her shoulders. "Jaina, go. Arthas would kill me if anything happened to you. And not the Lich King killing me because I failed. No, Arthas killing me because I let one that he holds most dear in his heart, figuratively, get hurt!"

The woman stared at him. "He does not-"

"Jaina, shut up. He loves you. He is not the same man, but I think he is better now than he was before. You want to be alone for the rest of your life? When I lived with you, that's how you acted. Like you deserved to be miserable."

She had tears in her eyes, and she nodded. Her voice came out in a whisper. "Okay..."

Ethan helped the woman up, and Invincible whinnied. He pawed at the ground with a hoof, and spread his wings. Ethan backed away, and the horse leaped into the air. The deathknight looked down at the raging waters, and heard the door to Sapphire's room being beat upon.

He took a deep breath, and jumped. A cry of rage rang in the air when the undead Ner'zhul broke into the bedroom and found it empty.

* * *

Icy blood flowed out like a river from Arthas's chest. Jagged pieces of Frostmourne were stuck into his flesh from where they broke off from the remains of the sword. Lethumo was gingerly taking them out, but it was hard because the blood coated them, and the elf's fingers could not grasp the slippery metal. The man's eyes were closed, and his body was shaking.

He had confronted Ner'zhul, who currently wore the body of a desiccated corpse, and clearly had trouble with it. The undead orc and Arthas had fought, but the plain iron sword Arthas used had broken quickly against the broken Frostmourne, and Arthas was impaled on his own runeblade.

Ner'zhul had laughed.

"_Well, well. You aren't much of a threat anymore without my powers are you, boy? Now, if you'll excuse me...I have a better, more malleable Menethil to use to my advantage_."

Now, Lethumo was desperately tried to get rid of the shards in Arthas's chest. He had dragged Arthas's body from the fighting, and hid in a collapsed house.

With saronite in his chest, the man's wounds would not heal, and the blood would not clot. Lethumo wondered how Sapphire's magical blood would help Arthas if all of it bled out of his body.

One of the man's hands twitched, and then, his eyes opened.

"Jaina? Sapphire?"

Lethumo winced. "They will be okay. I saw Invincible fly over the fighting with two riders. Couldn't be anyone else."

"No...There should be three. What about my son?"

The elf stared at Arthas. Clearly, he was delirious, the loss of blood and the pain getting to his head.

"Arthas...you don't have a son."

The man nodded weakly in protest. "I will. Ethan Calwood. I...I need to give him my blessing to marry my daughter."

Lethumo frowned. "I'm sure he's fine too."


	21. Chapter 21

Blood covered Jaina's hands. She felt disgusted with herself as she was forced to dig her fingers into Arthas's wound.

She and Lethumo had found each other in the chaos, and the woman had quickly made a portal. She teleported them directly into her tower in Theramore. Hopefully, they would be safe there. Jaina despaired at the thought of Theramore being attacked, but she had no choice.

No one was at the top of tower, when they got there, but they quickly took Arthas and Sapphire into Jaina's bedroom. The woman did not want them in the study, where Arthas's blood would get everywhere.

Jaina was gently pulling out the shards from Arthas's chest, and she winced at the sight of the damage, and the burns on his chest. The man was shaking, eyes closed and mouth turned up in a grimace. She had better luck than Lethumo, taking out two of the several shards of the sword out of the wound. Lethumo put Sapphire into a comfortable position, and he wrapped his own cloak around the girl's prone form.

"I need to get back. Ethan won't know where we went," The night elf said, getting to his feet. Jaina did not look up.

"Thank you," She said distractedly. Tears fell onto Arthas's ripped open chest.

Lethumo left, and Jaina let out a quick sob. But she did not let it get to her, and she continued to try to remove the bits of metal.

"Jaina..." Arthas moaned. He clenched his fists.

The woman felt his forehead. He was burning up. She needed to get the shards out of him. Magic had been useless to remove them.

She grasped another one, and pulled it out. It came out with a sickening squelch. Jaina winced, and continued onward. The rest came out just as hard, but an hour later, the bleeding had stopped. The woman conjured up water to clean off all the blood from Arthas and herself. When she saw the wound was wrapped up as well as possible, the mage went over to her daughter. Sapphire was still quite unresponsive.

After some thought, She half-carried, half-dragged her daughter over to Arthas, and put them close together. Sapphire was curled up against her father, and Arthas had unconsciously felt her, and moved so he had his head laid on his daughter's.

When Lethumo came back, supporting an exhausted and soaked Ethan Calwood, they found Sapphire curled up next to Arthas, and Jaina asleep with her head on the man's shoulder.

Rot and Terra trotted into the room behind the elf and boy. Rot was bloody, and Terra was licking it off worriedly. Invincible had been hidden behind the stables, and Ni'kua left outside of the tower.

Ethan winced when the raven flew over his head, and landed on a bookshelf. He perused the books, curious. The boy pulled off his helm, and groaned. He went over to the family, and bent down. His lips brushed Sapphire's cold forehead, and he stroked her hair. Water from his own hair dripped onto her, and he quickly dried off her skin.

"Hey, Dog. Can I crash in your room?" Lethumo asked.

"Sure."

* * *

Where was she? She lay on a something cold, and her arm was stuck underneath her. Sapphire opened her eyes, and sat up. She was in a cave, largely covered with ice. Shining icicle stalactites were above her high on the ceiling, sharp points pointed down at her with a deadly aura.

Sapphire heard a depressed sigh, and slowly got to her feet.

Pain bloomed in her head, and she reeled back in surprise. Sapphire moaned, and held her head with both hands. She closed her eyes, and tried to ignore the pain until it went away.

It did eventually, and Sapphire looked around at her surroundings. There was nothing but ice, and the rock of the cave. The floor was smooth, free of any ridges or ledges like a cave would normally have. The icy walls were smooth, and a milky blue and white color.

Sapphire wandered through the cave, and heard another sigh. She walked toward it.

She saw the burnt body, and stifled a yelp. Bolvar was sitting against ice, and Sapphire saw the extent of his burns. She had never seen the damage in full, and winced as she looked at the blackened chest, the fiery orange cracks that glowed along his charred skin. He wore armor waist down, and Sapphire saw that some of the metal was fused together, melted. It looked like torture to wear, but be impossible to remove if he had been wearing it when it had been melted.

Sapphire knelt down next to the man. He wore the Helm of Domination, and the girl shuddered. His eyes were closed, and he seemed to be sleeping. Sapphire looked at the man's burned hands. She reached over, and touched his arm gingerly. It was firm, and Sapphire felt the muscle underneath. She frowned, and lifted her palm up. No ash had come away.

Before she could think on that, A hand shot out and grasped her by the throat. Bolvar's eyes were open, and they glowed bright yellow. Sapphire felt something inside of her die as she stared into his eyes, and lowered her eyes down to his chest.

"Go away..." He growled, and released her.

Sapphire gasped, and recoiled. Bolvar leaned back, and watched her darkly.

"You are too much trouble, Sapphire," He growled.

"Me?"

"While it was a good idea to kill off all the undead...You have now left me vulnerable. All the undead I have are here in Icecrown, and Kel'thuzad has so many more bodies now. Thanks," He snapped.

Sapphire scowled. "Hey, I panicked! And you did not seem to help much!"

"In case you did not know, I am a burnt corpse. I am not much help."

"That's your fault-"

His anger got the best of him. He grabbed her throat again, and pushed her against the ground. She gasped, and tried to breathe. Bolvar squeezed harder, and the girl gagged. He loosened it after a moment, and his knees were pressed against her hips, and she started hyperventilating.

_The young soldier's breath smelled of alcohol. His skin was greasy, sweat beading on his forehead. He stuck his hand inside of her shirt, and she cried out, squirming. His friends laughed. They were rusted, bent armor with tattered tabards bearing Stormwind's lion._

_"I get her next," One said._

_The one on top of her had his knees were against either side of her, and leaned down to kiss her. The hand he had in her shirt slipped down her pants, and Sapphire started crying. Fear welled inside of her, and she felt a cold shiver down her spine._

_"No, no...Please. Let me go. Stop!"_

_"Hahaha, you know you want it, little bitch," The man purred._

_Then, there was rage. How dare he touch her?_

_Sapphire snarled, and she felt a spike of ice form in her hand. With a lunge, Sapphire bit the man's arm, and when he let go of her, stabbed him in the chest with the ice._

Sapphire started crying, and Bolvar loosened his grip in confusion.

"No, no...Please. Let me go. Stop! Don't rape me...Please," She whimpered. Bolvar let go of her, and blinked in surprise. Sapphire sobbed, and tried to move out from underneath the man.

Bolvar moved away from Sapphire. The girl scrambled away, and went over to a rock. She curled up into a ball, and covered her face with her hands.

"Rape?"

"Please, don't rape me...Let me go," The girl pleaded, and sobbed louder.

When she finally calmed down, Bolvar was gone, and she was no longer in a cave. Sapphire looked around, and found herself in a forest. Rain started, and she was soon soaked through. She saw a house, and ran toward it. It was just one room, and had no furniture. The roof leaked profusely.

Sapphire just sighed, and found the driest place in the house, and curled up. She heard a thunk, and raised her head.

A blue gemstone lay on the wooden floor, with cut facets along all its side. Sapphire picked it up, and rubbed it with a finger.

The leaks stopped in the roof, and the rain outside came down harder. The puddles on the floor dried unnaturally, and the room grew warm. Sapphire felt drowsy, and a warm blanket draped over her.


	22. Chapter 22

I just checked, and Frozen Sapphire has had over 10,000 views!

* * *

Arthas opened his eyes. He instantly shut them when he was blinded by light. Flashes of pain lanced through his head. He wondered if he was dead, and then slowly reopened his eyes.

The light still hurt, but the man regained his vision.

He looked down, and saw Sapphire curled up against him, sleeping. No, she was still in that disturbing coma. Arthas weakly moved his hand to stroke her hair. The girl did not do so much as a change in breathing. Nothing showed that she had felt anything. Arthas felt a dull ache in his chest, and sighed.

His chest was wrapped up in linen, the cloth pink and yellow where his wound was. He rubbed it, and felt a bit of pain, but nothing serious. He grunted, and lifted himself up into a seated position.

The room was very nice. He and Sapphire lay on a couch, and bookshelves lined the walls. A small desk was tucked into a corner, and a large, four-poster bed had...

Jaina slept on the bed, collapsed into an exhausted slumber. She wore robes that were bloodstained, but dry. She looked so vulnerable, and the ache in Arthas's chest grew. The man gingerly got to his feet, and went over to her.

"Jaina...Jaina, wake up."

The woman moaned, eyes still shut.

"I'll go over the reports later...Wake me in an hour."

"It's me, Arthas. Jaina!"

She opened her eyes, and jerked back in surprise. She sat up, and then went over to her desk, picking up papers.

"Morning. I need to go see to my people. Ethan and Lethumo can take care of you until later."

"But Jaina-"

The woman left, shutting the door in Arthas's face.

The man sighed, and turned around to look at Sapphire. Medivh, in his raven body, was asleep on a shelf, head tucked under a wing. He too, it seemed, did not want to wake up.

Arthas growled, and moodily returned to his daughter. He looked at her hopefully, but seeing her in such a state just angered him even more.

He looked up at Medivh.

"Old man!" He snarled.

The raven opened its eyes in surprise, and lifted its head. It cawed at Arthas in annoyance.

"Can't you fix Sapphire?" The man said, gesturing to the girl.

The bird shook its head, and Arthas narrowed his eyes.

"The great, all powerful Medivh cannot do anything to help her?" He scoffed.

Medivh glared at him, and flew up. He swooped at Arthas's head, but the man ducked, and the prophet flew out of the window, which was open.

"Damn it..." Arthas hit the wall. He hated feeling so angry. He looked at the door, and wondered if anyone was outside the door. Jaina had not locked it, but the man did not want anyone to see him. Might cause a panic, or cost Jaina's reputation. A man sneaking out of her bedroom is highly suspicious.

Taking a deep breath, he turned the door knob, and peered out.

There was not anyone in the near vicinity, and the man sighed in relief. He left the room, and quietly closed the door. He turned around.

"Ah!"

A girl looked up at him, younger than Sapphire. Arthas backed up against the wall.

"Hello! My name is Autum! What's yours? Why were you in Lady Jaina's bedroom?"

Arthas opened his mouth to speak, and could not think of a reply. The girl frowned, and just continued.

"You look familiar. Do I know you? Hey, have you seen my sister's cats?"

"Uh...No."

Autum blinked. "Is that your answer to all four questions?"

"No...The first two questions are none of your business, and no is the answer to the other questions."

The girl scrunched up her face.

There was a crash, and an angry meow. There were barks, and the sound of claws on the floor.

Rot and Terra ran away from three cats. One was gray, and the others both white. The two puppies raced over to Arthas, and hid behind his legs. Autum grabbed both of her cats, and the grey one hissed at Arthas. The girl held the struggling cats in her arms, and looked at the two puppies. She then looked up at Arthas, and back at Rot and Terra.

"Oh! That's why you look familiar! Are you Sapphire my bestest best friend's father?"

Arthas looked at her in horror, but he was saved by Ethan, who came walking by.

The boy just looked at the two, and the look on Arthas's face.

"Autum, leave that man alone."

"But he's Sapphire's dad, Ethan!" The girl said excitedly.

"I do not care if he's the king of Stormwind. Leave him alone!" Ethan growled.

The girl just sighed, and walked away. Arthas instantly felt bad. He looked at Ethan.

"You did not need to be so harsh."

"Oh, she's fine. Say good morning to her, and she'd forgive you for anything."

Arthas frowned, but Ethan was more concerned about other things.

"Is Sapphire...all right?"

The man shook his head. "The same."

Ethan sighed, and Arthas put his arm around the boy's shoulder. Ethan looked up in surprise, but the man just nodded to the stairs.

"You and I need to talk...No, no. You're not in trouble. Just come on."

The boy was hesitant, and a bit fearful, but went along willingly. But he did grip his runeblade so hard as to make his knuckles turn white.

* * *

Sapphire woke up again, and did not even get up. She just lay there. Her eyes stayed shut, and she refused to look, in case Bolvar showed up again. Just thinking about him made her chest tighten, and made breathing difficult.

The jewel that had appeared before her was clutched in her hand. She wondered why Bolvar had decided to give it to her. For it had been from him, created by him. The girl surmised she must be deep in the man's consciousness, which of course made her feel vulnerable.

The man could do whatever he wanted to her. Maybe even kill her.

Ethan and everyone must be worried sick. She wanted to go back...

A strange smell came, and she wrinkled her nose. It was sickeningly sweet, and overpowering.  
Sapphire opened one eye, and she frowned in confusion.

Once, this might have been a garden. But everything was dead. Pale grey petals fluttered around the girl. The ground was ashes underneath, but it smelled like a garden in full bloom.

Sapphire just looked around in sadness as she saw the depressing death around her.

"Bolvar!" Sapphire cried out. She looked around the dark, blackened garden, and walked around. She passed by a murky pond, where dead fish floated on the surface, rotting.

"Bolvar! I want to talk to you!"

She looked around, but he was no where to be found.

Then, Pain shot up in her chest, and Sapphire gasped.

_Argh!_

Rain fell, dark heavy blotches. One drop landed on Sapphire's hand, and she saw it was blood. It was hot, and steaming rolling down her arm. Sapphire yelped.

"Bolvar! What's wrong? I'm...I'm sorry!"

_The...ice. On the Frozen Throne. It's cracked too much, and is now falling apart. My powers...  
_

Sapphire felt guilty. She had messed up, and taken some of the Lich King's powers, and now Bolvar was incredibly weakened.

"What can I do?" She asked. Blood fell on her more. Her clothes were soaked with blood, and her hair streaked with red.

_Nothing._

"There must be something!"

_No! There is nothing. I will use what's left of my power to send you back to your body...If I can. I don't know._

Sapphire was frantic. "No! Please, Bolvar. I can't just leave you like this. It's all my fault!"

But the garden was disappearing. She cried out as the dirt underneath sunk, and she fell down.

* * *

The girl snapped her eyes open, and jerked up into a sitting position. She was in a place she had never seen before. A bedroom, with filled bookshelves, a messy desk, and a large bed. Sapphire looked around, and saw a window. She gingerly got to her feet, and stumbled. Clumsily making her way, she got to the window, and looked out.

Walls surrounded a city, and Sapphire saw ships, massive ones with billowing sails, at a major array of wooden docks. She watched people below, and armored soldiers drilling at some kind of keep. She groaned, and felt a gnawing hunger. Her throat was parched.

Sapphire went to the door of the bedroom, and sneaked out.

No one was near, so Sapphire headed to some stairs. She went down, but heard people coming up.

Sapphire dove into the shadows, and peered out. She bared her teeth, and prepared to pounce, and use her magic to boil the blood of anyone who came up.

She heard the creaking of the wooden steps. The girl tensed, her rumbling stomach coiled up.

A wrinkled, age spotted hand took hold of the railing, and all Sapphire saw was an elderly woman. The girl relaxed, and watched the woman climb. She was muttering to herself, and as soon as she left, Sapphire bounded down the stairs.

She got down to the bottom, and saw groups of people. Sapphire wondered if she should hide, or just act normally.  
Choosing the later, the girl gently navigated herself through the throngs of people, and made it to the entrance of the building. She grinned, and ran out.

Looking back, she saw that it had been a tower she was in. The air was hot, and humid. Sapphire remembered the Swamp of Sorrows, when she had been alone with no one but Invincible as company. That is what it felt like, and already the girl was starting to sweat.

She looked around, and wondered how she was going to get to Icecrown. She couldn't make a deathgate like a deathknight could. She had tried before, but all it did was fizzle and sputter. Sapphire had not even risked going through the dangerous thing.

The girl saw a gateway out to a dark forest. Sapphire went off in that direction.

* * *

Invincible lifted his head, and snorted. He trotted away from the stables without capturing attention. He smelled his friend and little master, and knew she was going away. He wanted to go with her. Run free and fly fast. She was getting away from him, on her two legs, but he would be able to make her go quicker on his all four.

He hid in the shade of buildings, and carefully followed after her. No, she was getting away.

But...His true master. His beloved master and best friend. He lie in the other direction, closer to the water where all those nasty smelling slimy animals were piled up in boxes, and large wooden things floated next to equally floating wooden walkways.

The skeletal horse turned to look both ways, wondering what he should do.

The little one was more fragile, not quite a mare yet. Invincible did not want her to get injured. His true master could take care of himself, but the horse saw the young filly getting hurt. Breaking her leg, or being attacked by hungry predators.

Now determined, the horse broke into a full on gallop, and probably terrifying every human that he passed as he ran out of the gates of Theramore into the swamp.


	23. Chapter 23

Who is your favorite Frozen Sapphire/Frozen Redemption characters? I put a poll on my profile if you want to vote!

* * *

Sapphire's hair streamed out behind her, glowing in the gloom of the marsh. Invincible ran like the wind. It was always satisfying to hear how his sharp hooves hit the stones of a well-made road. The horse had found her as soon as she left the walled city, and Sapphire had eagerly climbed up onto his back.

Now, they sped on through the marshy forest. Lights glowed like her hair in the darkness, and eyes looked on as they past, and not all were animals. But even if the outlaws had wanted to attack, they would have had trouble. Invincible was fast, and did not tire. The marsh, however, was very dangerous. Sapphire could see that. She felt like she need to leave the area as soon as possible. South sounded good, although she really wanted to go north. Far north.

But south was better than not going anywhere at all. She hoped there might be something to the south, maybe a town. She had seen mountains surrounding the marsh, and while she could have let Invincible fly over them, she figured riding would be easier.

Invincible ran for a long time, but when a sign popped up in the middle of the road, he stopped. Sapphire blinked in surprise, and had to squint to read it.

"Caution. Do not go on...Ogres, spiders, and...raptors? That doesn't sound good, does it boy?"

Invincible snorted nervously, and fidgeted in place. Sapphire looked around for a diverted path, but this was the only one. She looked out into the marsh, and the horse did likewise. The water was oily, and black. Bubbles boiled forth, and now the bugs were starting to smell Sapphire's blood. She didn't worry much. The bugs in the Swamp of Sorrows had attacked her too, but they had instantly died when they had drank her blood. What makes undead living, kills the living, she had guessed.

Still, the bites had annoyed her to no end.

Invincible needed no goading, and jumped straight into the bog. He splashed into the water, and quickly jumped out. Sapphire laughed at the horse's exuberance, and then quickly did the spell that froze the water right underneath his hooves. They almost cut across the country as quickly as they had went through on the road.  
They went for hours, only attacked once by a hungry crocolisk. A swift kick in the jaw had dissuaded the animal for trying again.

Invincible ran on, neighing in triumphant glee.

* * *

Lethumo ran toward Arthas and Ethan. They both sat at a deserted dock, legs hanging down over the edge. They seemed to be arguing, but it did not look like they would get violent. They were talking in normal, if annoyed, tones.  
The night elf did not care about whatever they were talking about.

"Dog! Arthas...She's gone!"

Both looked up at him in confusion. "Who?" Ethan asked.

"Sapphire."

The humans were shocked. Arthas gaped, "But...how?"

"I asked around, apparently some people saw a white-haired girl leaving out of town. And later, a demon horse followed her. I assume that'd be yours?"

Arthas and Ethan both broke into a sprint. The boy ran off to the tower, and Arthas headed to the stables. Lethumo hesitated, tempted to go talk to Jaina. She should know where they had gone.

But what if they needed him? He was a lazy son of a bitch and proud of it, but an extra sword was always welcome. The elf ran off to the stables, and entered.

The stable master had been knocked on the head, and lay groaning on the ground. The elf raised an eyebrow and looked to Arthas, who was saddling a couple of horses.

"Well, at least you did not kill him. Do you really think those horses will be able to catch up with Invincible?"  
Arthas grunted. "No."

Lethumo watched, and then removed his runeblade. He held it out to Arthas. The man saw the gesture, and looked at it in confusion. The elf shrugged.

"Take it. It's a bit too slender for you, but it is two-handed. And it won't shatter. Runeblades willingly given will obey the temporary owner."

"I...Thanks, Lethumo," Arthas said, taking it. The horses grew skittish, but a few calming words soothed them. The elf nodded.

"I will stay here, tell Jaina what's going on. Protect her if you want, although that woman hardly needs it."

Arthas gave the night elf a look of relief. "Thank you..."

Lethumo walked back out, and asked a nearest guard where Lady Proudmoore was.

* * *

Sapphire nervously looked at the house. It was in the middle of nowhere, and suspicious. She saw two people outside of the building though, picking some herbs from a garden.

Invincible whinnied softly in her ear, as she approached. She looked at them curiously.

"These will be perfect for the potions. I hope Autum is actually getting the fish oil for us."

It was the annoying mage girl's sisters, Sapphire thought. That girl she had met a long time ago in Dalaran. What were their names? Karanda, and Lily.

"Karanda?" Sapphire asked, standing up.

Both girl's looked up in surprise. Karanda blinked.

"Who are you?"

"Sapphire? I think we met once..."

"Oh!" The girl smiled at Sapphire. The other, Lily, scowled. She seemed surprised at the sight of Sapphire.

"This is the last place we thought we'd see you here. What are you doing here?" Karanda asked.

"Passing through. Do you know of any town nearby? I came from-"

"Theramore, I bet! And there is Mudsprocket. A goblin town. Did you see Autum in Theramore? She was supposed to meet us here."

"Sorry, no. Where is here, might I ask?" Sapphire questioned. Lily answered, surprising Sapphire.

"Tabetha's farm. Our teachers sent us here to get stuff, and learn from Tabetha."

"Oh...Well, I guess I will leave you two."

Lily hopped up, and grabbed the girl's sleeve. She was still scowling.

"Wait! We can come with you! I think it'd be much easier to take a gryphon back to Theramore than take a boat."

Sapphire hesitated, and shrugged.

"If you want."

* * *

Mudsprocket was a pitiful excuse of a town. Sapphire sneered at it in disgust, but entered it willingly. She wondered if her parents were frantic. She had not even left an explanation, or a note. She assumed that they were at that city. Theramore.

Lily was looking at her in a confused way, but the girl did not think anything of it. The mage girls were all weird. Sapphire just ignored it.

The three got some food from a vendor. Karanda left to go see how much two gryphons would be to Theramore, or if her and her sister could share one.

Sapphire just looked at the goblins that lived in Mudsprocket curiously. She had seen goblins before, but they always intrigued her. The girl was watching two fight, and Lily sat down next to her.

"So, Where's that deathknight of yours?" She asked, seemingly genuine in her curiosity.

Sapphire bit into some bread, and shrugged. "Left him in Theramore. Why?"

"...No reason. So, where are you planning on going? You said you weren't going back to Theramore."

The girl shrugged. "I need to get to Northrend, but I-"

Lily narrowed her eyes. "Northrend? Why would you go there?"

She might have given too much away. Sapphire smiled.

"I just need to. Okay?"

Karanda came back, and sat down next to the two.

"We can't get a gryphon until tomorrow. Will you stay with us tonight, Sapphire?"

Sapphire blinked, and shook her head. "No, I don't really-"

"Please?" Lily asked.

"...Fine. I'll spend the night with you."

* * *

The servant contacted the master quickly. Sapphire Menethil was in Dustwallow Marsh. In a place called Mudsprocket. It was to the south, and isolated. The girl had left Arthas and gone out on her own. A foolish mistake. If he was going to share a body with her, he would have to stamp out her naïve thinking. Hopefully, she will submit meekly. After all, he did practically raise her.

Arthas had taken his memories, wisdom, and mind and melded it into his. He knew the girl somewhat. The girl was gullible, arrogant, but sensitive.

Perhaps the girl would react positively to him if he acted nicely. She seemed to like how that deathknight boy treated her.

Ner'zhul had a deathknight make him a death gate to Dustwallow Marsh.

* * *

Arthas and Ethan were both stopped by the same sign that had stopped Sapphire. Ethan sat on a finicky mare, and Arthas had gotten an old draft horse, but they were better than nothing. Darkness crept up on them as night came over the marsh. Fireflies flew around, pulsing red and orange lights.

Ethan read the sigh. "Ogres, spiders and raptors. Well, great! Fuck!"

"Ethan..." Arthas warned.

The boy shook his head. "Sorry. What do we do?"

The man sat on his horse, thinking. He looked around the marsh, and scratched stubble on his face.

Something caught his eye. A gleam of wetness shone from the ground.

"Ethan...What's that?"

The boy looked where Arthas pointed, and lifted up his dog helm. It was intimidating to Arthas, the snarling head and the real teeth. He did not want to see what Medivh had made for his daughter if it was anything close.

Arthas ignored Ethan's helm for the moment, and looked at what he had found. Hoof prints, sunken into the soft moist earth. Ethan hopped down his horse, and looked at it closely.

"Can't have been but four hours ago. We'll never find her! We need flying mounts...Do you want to take deathgates back to Theramore and procure some gryphons?" Ethan asked.

Arthas growled in frustration.

"Seems we must have to. Sapphire did not make it easy for us."

Ethan smiled weakly. "She never does. I hope she's okay. Crocolisks and spiders can get very big in a marsh like this."


	24. Chapter 24

_A pitiful wreck of a boy. He couldn't be older than nineteen, and would normally have been handsome. A strong jaw and no teeth missing. Tall enough, with an average build. A fighter all right, but his hands spoke of being raised comfortably. Of course, the bruises hid that fact at the moment._

_Blood matted his dark hair. His naked body was crisscrossed with bright red lines, where the whip had sliced open the flesh. His left eye was swollen shut. The boy breathing was ragged, and bloody bubbles dotted his lips. The torturer had punctured his lungs expertly. It would take days for him to die. But Arthas felt merciful. His daughter had been so sweet the last couple of days. She had drawn him a picture of a woman impaled on a spike, and actually obeyed every order he had given her. That put him in a good mood._

_He pulled out Frostmourne, the hilt comfortable in his hand._

Another vision came back to Arthas.

_The whip lashed down across Sapphire back. Her back arched in pain, and she whimpered._

One, _Arthas said with a satisfied tone._

_Again, the whip connected with Sapphire's skin. She screamed. Arthas knew it was necessary to punish his daughter, but it did not sit well to see his own flesh being abused. However, he did what was needed._

Two. Shed tears, and I'll make it fifty. Do you know how painful fifty lashes will be, my sweet little Sapphire?

_A third time, and Sapphire screamed again, writhing in agony. Her hands clenched into fists against her bonds. Blood dripped down her back._

Three...How does disobedience feel? Where is that boy Calwood now? He hasn't come to save you, now has he? How does betrayal feel?

_The fourth whipping made Sapphire snarl in defiance._

_Arthas had tormented her in all of the pain, telling her about her little boyfriend, and how he would be going behind her back and everything. When she had reached twenty-eight lashes, the Lich King let her go._

The feathers of the gryphon were soft, and Arthas laid his head down on the brown feathers. Ethan did not need his help. The boy was leading the two gryphons, and they were flying over the marsh.

Arthas felt elation at the thought of the pain he caused. Wanted more. He smiled weakly, and groaned.

"Light, May I be forgiven for my dark sins..."

The gryphon was slowly gliding down. The man looked back up from his spot sitting on its back. Ethan's gryphon was lower down, circling down to a town of some kind. Wind blew into Arthas's face. The gryphon squawked.

They landed smoothly, and Arthas was quite glad to get off of the bird creature. It did however nuzzle him with its razor sharp beak. It watched him with intelligent eyes.

Ethan came up to him, and the man saw the weak, injured boy that he had killed. He was alive again, but only just. It would be so easy to kill him again...The boy trusted him now.

Instead, Arthas did nothing. "Sapphire is here?" He asked.

Ethan shrugged. "I hope so."

Rot and Terra hopped off the back of Ethan's gryphon. They trotted away, and started barking. Arthas narrowed his eyes. If Sapphire did not come out by the sound of the dogs, then he guessed he would just have to go and destroy the town to get to her. That made him smirk, which he hid from the younger deathknight.

* * *

Bolvar groaned. He had fallen from the Frozen Throne, and now lay at the foot of it, agony in his body. Chunks of ice was scattered around him. Pain stabbed him, and he felt the fire throughout his body. His distress had called out to all of the closest undead, and they had come running. Cultists and undead swarmed him, frantic at the sight of their injured master.

Sapphire had imbalanced everything. It was not her fault, for she had no idea what would happen. But, it had happened. And now it needed to be fixed. The girl had wanted to come and help, but that would just make things worse. Not only must there always be a Lich King, but there must also only be one. And Bolvar did not want Sapphire to risk becoming the Lich King...Queen.

She was much too precious for a life like that, even if she felt otherwise.

Bolvar felt hands pick him up, and as they did so, something fell from his hand. A cultist looked down.

A flawlessly cut sapphire skittered along the floor. The woman frowned, and picked it up. Bolvar extended his hand, and the burnt skin glowed dangerously.

"Give...that to me...I need it."

The cultist bowed, and quickly placed the sapphire on her master's palm. His fingers closed around it.

* * *

Sapphire left the swamp rat infested inn that she had spent the night with Karanda and Lily. Karanda had paid, and when they had seen the two beds, and the scurrying rats, Karanda had offered to sleep with Sapphire. Lily had glared at Sapphire, as if daring her to protest. The girl was stuck, so she agreed to the arrangement. Karanda had been okay, except for the fact she snored.

Now, since it was morning, Sapphire fled the bedroom. She ran out, and breathed in the fresh, humid air.

Dogs barked, and Sapphire blinked. Two puppies came over to her. Rot and Terra hopped up and down in place. Sapphire stared in shock.

Ethan came forward, and folded his arms. He wore shining armor, a snarling dog head was the helm, the boots and gloves covered in fur. Dog was everywhere on the armor.

And Ethan's face mirrored his helm. "You are in serious trouble."

The girl took a step back, and looked down. He looked so handsome in that armor, and carried himself with dignity. Bolvar was wrong. He thought Ethan did not deserve Sapphire, but it was actually the opposite. She did not deserve Ethan. She was messed up, prone to panic attacks. He was perfect.

"I'm sorry..."

Ethan's face softened. "Please...Sapphire. I don't want to lose you again."

Sapphire bit her lip. He had no idea. He had no idea how lonely she had been, how frightened she had been when she was alone with just an undead horse as company. She had wanted always to go find him, but she had been afraid of herself. That fear was resurfacing. She wondered if Bolvar was okay. The girl frowned, and backed away again.

"I...Ethan. I'm sorry. I'm not going back with you."

The boy frowned. "Then I guess I will come with you like before."

"No! Don't you dare!" Sapphire said, panicked.

"You can't stop-"

Sapphire's eyes flashed dangerously, and ice sprang up around Ethan. He cried out in surprise, and chains materialized around him. They tightened around him. Icy Chains, something deathknights could do. The girl snarled, and then the wooden buildings of the town erupted in sickly green fire. Instantly, there were screams of terror, and people ran around frantically. Arthas came up running, and stopped at the sight of Ethan trapped and Sapphire just standing there.

"Sapphire!" Ethan yelled in surprise. "Stop...I won't follow you! Calm down!"

The girl turned and fled. Rot and Terra yipped in fear at the sight of the flames, and they ran after Sapphire.

* * *

Sapphire ran into the marsh, and started sobbing. She brushed away leaves, and vines. The girl ran for she did not know long. Her vision blurred. She tripped over a root and fell into muddy water. Water splashed around her, soaking her to her skin. The girl cried out, and stayed in the stagnant water. She gasped, and tried to shed tears, but none would come.

There was more splashes. Sapphire looked up, expecting to see a hungry crocolisk, but it was just Rot and Terra, paddling over to her. She lifted a muddy hand, and petted them in turn. Despite the sunlight, Under the trees was dark, and sweltering. The girl was not used to such, and sweat mixed in with the mud.

"You know, child, that leeches live in water, and will find the warmest, darkest, place to latch onto you to suck up your blood. It is not comfortable."

Sapphire whipped up her head, and looked up at a hooded figure.

"Medivh...What do you want?"

The man was not Medivh, and his voice was a rasp. "Sapphire...Surely you know me?"

The voice was very familiar. Sapphire tried to look into the hood, but there was nothing but darkness. The girl slowly stood up, dripping.

"No. I don't. Now, go away, before I boil your blood."

The figure threw its head back and laughed. The laugh was also familiar. Very familiar. Sapphire stared in horror.

"Dad? But-"

"While that simple-minded paladin has my body, I am actually your father. Now, get out of that water."

Sapphire frowned. "I do not understand."

"You do not need to, stupid girl!" Her father snapped. He reached out with a bony, desiccated hand. Sapphire retreated in disgust, but could not avoid the hand. She was grabbed, and pulled toward the man. She yelped, pressed against the chest of the man. The cold breath of the man blew into her face, and his body stank of embalming fluid. She bowed her head submissively when he twisted her wrist painfully.

"Good girl."

"How did you find me?" The girl whispered.

"My servants are everywhere. Now, I suppose you are upset from that boy? Get over it."

The smell was overpowering. Sapphire grew lightheaded, and frowned. "Why do you smell like that?"

A swift hit on the head made her whimper.

He hissed, "If you must know, I had to find a body as soon as I could. I did not have much alternative."

Sapphire saw movement in the woods, and looked on fearfully as undead came forward. And one person in particular. Lily smiled, and bowed to the hooded man.

"You are welcome, Master."

"Thank you, little servant. Now, my precious Sapphire. We need to talk."

Sapphire struggled, and that earned her a punch in the face. She fell to the ground, and cried out in pain. Hands grabbed her arms, and she looked up at the one who sounded just like her father, and even treated her the same way.


	25. Chapter 25

Rot and Terra witnessed everything, and were outraged. Sapphire was slumped down, and held by two deathknights. Rot saw the hooded figure cup the girl's chin with his bony hand, and lean down. He said something to her, and she cringed. Rot growled, and both of the animals swam out of the water. Rot snarled, and barked madly at the figure. The head turned to the dog, and let out a hiss.

"Stupid beast."

Terra barked, and ran at him. She grasped the cloak that covered Ner'zhul's temporary body, and tugged hard. Ner'zhul kicked her away. Sapphire glared at him.

"Leave her alone."

Her father chuckled. "Of course, my daughter. I am nothing if not merciful. Slave!"

Lily came forward, and bowed. "Yes, Master?"

"Grab those creatures. I'm sure Sapphire will be more cooperative with their safety."

Sapphire looked on as the mage girl reached over for the animals. They both backed away, growling. The puppies snapped threateningly, but Lily kept coming. Rot lunged, and bit her hand.

"Ow!" Lily grabbed at Terra, and Rot pounced on the girl's hand.

Terra barked at Rot. He looked at her momentarily. There seemed to be an understanding seemed to be between her and Rot. Rot let himself be caught, and Terra bounded away. She hopped into the water, and swam away. Ner'zhul just ignored the escape.

"One is enough."

Sapphire winced, and then looked up at the hooded undead.

"Release me."

Ner'zhul stared at her, head tilted. He was gauging on whether or not she would fight again. When she met his gaze, and held it, he gestured, and Sapphire was let go. She watched the deathknights suspiciously, and this time, took her father's offered hand. She stood up, and lowered her eyes.

"What do you want, father?" She had to force out the last word. She did not really know what it meant, how her father could be two people, but she could not deny the man in front of her was her father. Somehow. She looked at the squirming Rot in Lily's arms.

"I want him. Please."

"If you do everything I tell you, then you can do whatever you want, sweet daughter. Even marry that deathknight."

Sapphire frowned, and recoiled when an arm wrapped around her shoulder. Her father's breath was cold on her skin, and he had to prod her to walk forward to a deathgate made by a deathknight. Sapphire saw Lily smirk, and tighten her grip on Rot. The puppy whimpered as the girl disappeared.

* * *

Ethan had taken awhile to break his way out of Sapphire's spell, and now they were following Sapphire's trail. She had not bothered to hide it. Low hanging branches were broken, and vines were torn. Her footprints were deep, and went in a straight line. The ground glistened from the impressions deep in the mud.

Arthas scowled as he saw Ethan bend down to look.

"The trail is clear. Get up."

"I am just checking."

Arthas growled, and plowed through the undergrowth. He almost fell into a pool of muddy water if Ethan hadn't grabbed him back with Deathgrip.

"Careful, Arthas!"

They made more cautious tracks along. Snakes slithered around their feet, and birds cried out in the tree tops.

A very large, eight legged creature sprang out from a bush. Ethan cried out, and Arthas whipped out his sword. The spider He turned to look back at the boy. Ethan frowned.

"I hate spiders."

Arthas smiled at the show of weakness. "Why?"

"When I was a kid I liked to explore, and once me and a couple of friends went into Jasperlode Mine. It was not a pleasant experience. Hate reptiles too...My brother Edwin put a snake in my bed once."

The man shook his head angrily, and frowned. "Sorry...One of your brothers was called Edmund?"

"Yes. Edmund, Franz, Jonas, and my oldest brother Adalger. Why?"

"I want to know who I made you kill...I know your mother was a Perenolde, but what was her first name?"

"...Irene. She was born to a servant that my grandfather...You know," Ethan muttered.

A bark interrupted them, and there was a splash. Terra swam over to them, barking like mad. Ethan scooped up the dog, and held up the soaked dog.

"What happened? Where's Sapphire?"

Terra whined, and licked the boy's face. Ethan looked over to Arthas.

"And here is when I wish I could understand dogs other than Ni'kua."

* * *

"Crazy bitch! Light Damn! I'm just the messenger!" Lethumo cried out, covering his head defensively.

Jaina huffed in frustration, and shot a fire ball above the night elf's head. He winced, and looked up. Jaina's throne room was where they were, and the walls were made of stone. Several faded dark marks on the walls told the Lethumo that this was not the first time Jaina had gotten angry when in the room. Then, he sighed in relief. But Jaina still ranted.

"Why did they not just wait? I could have helped! Men are so, so..."

The elf saw an opportunity. "Ignorant?"

The mage looked at Lethumo, and nodded. She collapsed into the throne, and put her hands over her face. "Completely...Oh, Lethumo, What I am to do? I can't just sit here and do nothing."

The elf shrugged. "Than stand up again and do nothing."

Jaina looked up from her hands, and Lethumo saw tears. Oh, great. He did not like it when females cried.

"Uh...There, there. How about...How about we go get some ale? That makes everyone feel better."

A sob burst from the mage. "Lethumo. Go away...That's it!"

"Eh?"

Jaina stood up, and went over to the elf.

"You! Go find Darion Morgraine. He'll be able to help."

"Fuck no, woman! I'm Scourge! I get anywhere near that place, and Darry will have my ears cut off."

"I know of a night elf woman who is single. Please? Just surrender, and tell Darion to come see me about Arthas..."

Lethumo smirked. "You had me at woman. Sure thing, my lady."

The elf left Jaina with a bow, and she was alone in the throne room. She sighed, and sat back down. She hated the throne room, but her people loved to come see her in the room to help resolve their issues. Jaina indulged them.

"Oh, Arthas..." Jaina whispered, and folded her arms.

A couple of cats came inside, and Autum followed. She smiled.

"Hello, Lady Jaina!"

The woman sighed, "Good afternoon, Autum."

"Can I try out that spell I told you about?" She asked excitedly.

"No, I just want to be alone..."

"Why?" Autum frowned. Jaina did not feel like dealing with her, but the girl would just be upset.

"Men. That's why."

"Oh, you mean Sapphire's daddy? He was so handsome. I think he was scared of me though. He wouldn't talk much...Or is he just like that with everyone?"

The woman just smiled at the young girl. "He is handsome...isn't he?"

"Yeah. Don't know why you did not marry him. And have more babies. I wonder if Sapphire was lonely without siblings. Will you two marry each other?"

The woman told herself to make sure the young mage stopped eating so much sugary things.

"Maybe. If I do not kill him first. He is so frustrating."

"Oh, well. I'm sorry. Hey, who was the cute night elf that left this room?" Autum asked eagerly.


	26. Chapter 26

Sorry for that last short chapter. And now Frozen Redemption has more reviews than Frozen Sapphire! Yay. And I am sorry about your ribs, Firedragon. And I think you might one or two things in this chapter amusing as well, Connet.

* * *

The hollow needle gleamed dangerously. Sapphire's stomach clenched when the cultist put the needle near her skin. Her breath started increasing in, and her chest went up and down. Then, she yelped and smacked the needle away from the cultist. It fell on the ground, clattering quietly.

She was grabbed by a female deathknight, and a bloated undead. They dragged her over to a metal table. She had been taken to Naxxramas, to her horror. Now, the cultist had been attempting to take more of her blood, Kel'thuzad's orders. Apparently he was intrigued by her, and wanted more blood to test. Her father, still hooded and hunched over as if in pain, and the lich stood watching. Lily stood a little ways away, holding a struggling Rot. The undead puppy howled in outrage, but a squeeze from the girl crushed his chest and he stopped.

"And here I thought you would be difficult," Her father growled.

Sapphire scowled, and then snarled.

She grabbed the deathknight, trying to boil his blood. He was completely unaffected. Sapphire tried to do something. That green fire had been great, but she was unable to call it forth. The deathknights slammed her against the cold metal, and Sapphire screamed. It was frigid, and she thrashed about.

"There is the resistance. I do enjoy her futile struggles," Her father chuckled darkly.

"She seems to glow with magic, but she does not know how to use it properly. Fascinating," Kel'thuzad commented.

"Remember what I said. I don't care what you do to her, as long as she is not permanently damaged. After your experimentation, Have her prepared for the ritual. This body..." Ner'zhul made a sound of disgust, gesturing to himself.

"Of course, Master."

The deathknight held her down, while the cultist pulled straps over her legs, and tightened them. When her legs were immobile, the cultists strapped down Sapphire's waist, and both of her wrists.

Sapphire cursed her father harshly, using words Marwyn had once taught her. The hooded man was unimpressed, and came over to her. She felt her bravery dwindle, and she whimpered. The cultist jabbed the girl's wrist, where her main vein is, and attached a glass tube to it. Blood, and the black little pieces of ice flooded into it.

"Stupid child. You are spirited, but it will not work. In a couple of hours...Well, you will not even have control over your own body."

Sapphire stared at him in surprise. "What?"

Ner'zhul leaned down, and she could see into the hood a bit. Rotten, brown teeth and thin cracked lips were turned up into a smile. When he talked, Sapphire could see a black tongue, and maggots in the mouth.

"Oh, yes. I need a better body. And you, my sweet child, have the perfect one. It already has magic infused in it, it is still growing, and you are not nearly as strong-willed as Arthas. I won't be brushed aside this time."

The look of absolute shock on Sapphire's face made the man laugh uproariously. With a swish of the cloak, her father turned around and left.

Sapphire felt light-headed, and felt a slight draining sensation on her wrist. She looked down, and saw the cultist remove the glass vial, and add another. She heard Kel'thuzad say something, but did not comprehend the words. She scowled in confusion, and tried to concentrate.

"Two more vials, and then sedate her. A spell will not affect her, but a potion should force her into compliance."

"Yes, Lord Kel'thuzad. Deathknight, Retrieve some Dreamfoil, and Bloodthistle."

Sapphire heard the deathknight's boots stomping on the metal floors. She groaned, and closed her eyes.

"Can't have Bloodthistle...Only elves-"

The cultist laughed indulgently. "Only if consumed, girl. I will inject a solution straight into your bloodstream. Just relax. Soon, you won't have to worry about anything."

* * *

Ethan and Arthas had come back to Theramore and to Jaina's tower. They asked where Jaina was, and told by a man that she was in her study. So, they went up to it, and entered And were greeted by Jaina and Darion Mograine.  
The Highlord was leaning back in a wooden chair, feet propped against the mage's disorganized desk. He looked back at them, scowling.

Jaina came forward in a run and hugged Arthas around his neck, then backed away. She slapped him, and it surprised the man that it actually hurt.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" The man snarled angrily.

"For running off without me! She is my daughter too."

Arthas furrowed his eyebrows. "Well. I, uh...I don't think a woman should-"

Ethan took a sharp intake of breath. "Ooh...Don't say another word, Arthas."

The mage woman just folded her arms, and tilted her head. Her eyes flashed dangerously.

"You don't think a woman should what?"

Arthas seemed to realized his mistake, and bit his lip. He held up a finger.

"Uh...I love you, Jaina."

She rolled her eyes. "Nice save."

Highlord Mograine seemed to not like being ignored, and stood up. He walked over to Arthas.

"So...The bastard is alive again. I don't see an army of Scourge behind you, or Frostmourne in your hands. I have an inclination to slit your throat. And you, Dog. Found your old master again? Be given a belly scratch and you're all best friends now?"

Lady Proudmoore folded her arms. "Darion, I told you. Arthas is himself again. Not the Lich King."

"Not to be rude, but I don't give a damn if he saved the lives of King Varian, and Tirion Fordring both. He's a bastard, and always will be."

Ethan frowned, and stepped forward. "Highlord Morgraine. Ner'zhul is the evil one, and he has Sapphire! I know it. He wants her body, we think, to control."

"Ner'zhul? He still exists? I thought his soul was shattered beyond repair. Only a creature as vile as him would survive something so devastating I guess. Where is the little demon spawn Sapphire?"

Arthas narrowed his eyes. "Do not call my daughter that, or by the Light-"

"Light! Hahaha!" Darion threw his head back in laughter. Arthas took a step forward, but Ethan grabbed his arm. The boy shook his head. The man growled, but restrained himself. Darion looked impressed, but said nothing. Jaina caught his attention.

"So, Darion. Please, will you help us find my daughter?"

"Just for you, Lady Proudmoore, because I respect you. And maybe the Dog because I like him. Perhaps Naxxramas is a good place to start. That's where most of the rebel Scourge is. Or was. Apparently, most killed themselves. They have been raised back almost to their original numbers...And I hear of new, horrible things being made in that necropolis."

"New things?" Ethan asked curiously, frowning.

"Yes...It might be good to find out what such creatures they are making. Kill two birds with one stone."

There was a nervous caw from one of Jaina's bookshelf.

* * *

Invincible landed on top of the necropolis, hooves hitting it with clicks. Arthas dismounted, and held out a hand for Jaina. She just scowled, and smacked it away. Arthas felt a burst of anger from him, but shrugged it off. Two skeletal gryphons landed down with them, one with Ethan and the other with Darion Mograine.

Apparently, some more deathknights were supposed to be coming, but had not yet arrived. They could not wait though.

Arthas slid down to a large opening of a pipe, bracing himself against the curved edge. He gestured for them to come one at a time. Ethan came first, dog head helm down over his face. Arthas grabbed him before he went over the edge, and down to the snowy landscape below. The boy thanked him, and climbed into the opening to the necropolis. Glowing green liquid spilled out, and Ethan winced as he splashed his boots in it.

"Ah, fuck. I hate the smell of this stuff. You might want to carry Jaina, Arthas. Who knows what would happen if it touched her skin?"

Darion slid down, and glared at Arthas when the man caught him.

"I could have just let you fall," Arthas just growled.

"And I would have dragged you with me," The Highlord retorted. Ethan helped Darion into the pipe.

Jaina came down, and Arthas took her by the waist and pulled her firmly against himself. She did not like it.

"Arthas..." She warned.

The man just smiled coldly. "That green stuff? You might not want to touch it. I will gladly carry-"

"No. I know of a spell that might help. But thank you for the offer."

* * *

An altar was in the middle of the otherwise empty room. It was dark, and decorated with skull shapes and scenes of torture. Candles burned with blue fire around Sapphire's prone figure on the altar's flat, smooth surface. She was curled up into a ball, fitted into cultist's robes. Hands and feet were manacled, but loosely. After all, she could not escape, even if she wanted to.

The drugging had worked very well, affecting her almost immediately after injection. She had slipped into a confusing, but relaxed state of mind. Happy, in fact. When the cultist had undid all of the restraining straps, Sapphire had tried to stand up, which resulted in her collapsing, and then erupting into a fit of giggling. A couple of undead had to carry her to the altar for the ritual.

No. Any sort of mental fight over her body would not be taking place. Once Ner'zhul took control, Sapphire would just be reduced to a minor entity. She would be entirely conscious, and would see and know exactly what the evil spirit would do. She might even witness Ethan, Arthas, and everyone else she knew, killed by her own hands.

But, that would only make Ner'zhul pleased at the trauma that would give her. He will reduce her to a small and quivering child in the back of her own mind.

The hooded man came forward, followed by the most powerful necromancers he could find in Naxxramas. They all took their positions around Sapphire. She opened her eyelids for a second at the noise, but then slipped back under with a smile on her face.

Even with such skilled necromancers, Ner'zhul had no idea how long this ritual would take.

They began the spell, speaking in a tongue that would make most mortals cower in fear. Dark purple energy flowed over Sapphire like a blanket. She winced, and frowned at the feel of the magic on her skin.

There was a tingling sensation at the base of her skull, but she had no idea what it meant. She smiled. Who cares? What was she just thinking about...How odd? And funny.

Ner'zhul added his own magic, what was left anyway, to the circle of necromancers.

He felt it spread over Sapphire, the magic dig into her skin...

Pain exploded in his head, and the undead creature shrieked. What was this?

_No...You...will NOT...touch her..._

More pain, more than Ner'zhul had ever felt, burst around him. He gasped, and the body he was using sunk down to one knee. The magic around Sapphire dissipated.

The doors to the room slammed open, and Ethan roared in fury. His sword rang out, and he rushed at the necromancers. They could not even protect themselves, and he cut them down with uncontrolled violence. Jaina let loose a barrage of icy spikes. Arthas and Darion quickly ran at Ner'zhul, he snarled and fled the room. Both deathknights followed, while Jaina and Ethan quickly got to Sapphire, and lifted up his helm.

"Sapphire!" Ethan cried out, pulling her up into his arms. She moaned, and opened her eyes.

"Oh...Ethan. You're so cute. Cute as a...ghoul. Can I pet you, puppy dog? Hehehe..." She giggled, and raised her hand to his helm. Ethan raised an eyebrow.

"Lovely," He said in a flat tone, and looked to Jaina. "She's been drugged."

"We need to get out of here. Quickly."

They left the room, Ethan carrying Sapphire. They went through a maze of hallways, and soon were lost. Jaina tried a teleportation spell, but the necropolis prevented it from working.

The mage turned a corner, and was grabbed by Lily. She snarled, and put a knife to the woman's back. Ethan froze. Jaina did not move a muscle.

"Lily?" The boy asked.

"Shut up, idiot. This knife is dipped in plague. Now, unless you want Lady Proudmoore to be infected, you'll do as I say."

"Why are you doing this, Lily? Does your sisters know?" Jaina asked softly, not accusingly.

The girl growled, "No! And they never will. Now, follow me."


	27. Chapter 27

Arthas fell to the floor, banging his head on the hard metal. Stars exploded, and laughter rang all around him. He groaned, and sat up. Then, a boot came into his view, and hit him in the chest. Pain spread, and his head again hit the floor.

"Pathetic."

The man looked up at Ner'zhul, and growled. The hooded undead just returned the look. He then turned to a bloated undead, its skin and purple and covered in green pustules. Arthas did not want to be touched by that creature, and held out a hand.

"I will walk on my own."

"Fine then. You can walk, and witness your daughter become my slave, body and soul."

Arthas clenched his fists, and could feel rage emerging from him.

While he could still stand easily, Darion had to be pulled to his feet, but Arthas helped him. The man growled at Arthas.

"I don't need your help."

Arthas winced, and frowned. A memory... "Your father."

The other man's head snapped up, and they looked each other in the eyes. Arthas's face softened.

"Ner'zhul wants a body...I am going to give him mine in exchange for Sapphire. Could you do something for me?"

Darion narrowed his eyes. "What?"

The memory grew, and he was surprised, and horrified with himself. He lowered his head.

"Take care of my daughter...And do whatever is necessary to not have a repeat of...what happened."

Darion looked at him in confusion, and Arthas backed away, looking at Ner'zhul.

"And I am sorry for your father...And you of course."

The Highlord jerked back in surprise, and the oddest look crossed his face.

They were taken back to the altar room, and to Arthas's anger, Jaina and Ethan were both there. A young woman, looking like that mage girl in Theramore, held Jaina with a dagger pressed against her. The mage looked up at the sight of Arthas, and suddenly looked at him fearfully. He tried to silently tell her that he loved her, but he doubted she could tell.

* * *

Sapphire woke up with a splitting headache.

She was in a large room, and she saw people around. Ethan was crouched down in front of her. He was unaware of her conscious state. An altar was in the middle of the room, and she could see Jaina near it. Lily had a knife to Sapphire's mother. The small weapon was pressed against Jaina's side, and Sapphire saw that it was tinged green. Some kind of poison.

Sapphire's father stood face to face with a hooded figure. Two deathknights held Arthas's arms behind him. The other...she remembered. It was her father too.

Oh, her head felt like the time Marwyn had hit her with his sword hilt one time she had gotten too close to Frostmourne. She always wanted to touch it. The glow had been mesmerizing to her, and the blade looked so smooth. The horned skull and sharp edges never dissuaded her.

Now, she saw a similar glow to her left, and she looked over to it.

The broken hilt of Frostmourne lay on the ground, sparking dangerously. Sapphire winced, and shifted her leg to make herself more comfortable.

Ethan noticed, and looked over to her. He sighed in relief.

"Thank the Light...Are you okay?"

The girl nodded, then looked at the group. "What's going on?"

"Arthas is trying to convince Ner'zhul to take his body instead of yours."

It came flooding back to her, and she gasped. She remembered, and was instantly sickened. Ner'zhul, if that was his name had almost...

"No!"

Sapphire tried to get up, by a hand grabbed her, and she saw Darion Mograine scowl at her.

"Stay here, cultist. You make more trouble when you move."

"Hello, Darion...How are you?" She moaned.

He smirked, eyes glowing. "Fine. I hear you are some kind of little abomination of nature? Something about blood and necromancy?"

The girl nodded, and laid her head on Ethan's shoulder.

"Stop him...Dad doesn't know what he's doing."

"I think he does. Look at him," Ethan said quietly.

Sapphire looked back to Arthas, and saw the look of his face. He looked desperate, and forlorn. The girl felt a cold pit in her stomach at the sight of her father's look.

She looked over at the discarded Frostmourne. Ethan followed her gaze, then frowned.

"Ner'zhul said it was too damaged to be of any use anymore. Why are you looking at it?"

The girl looked back to the hooded figure. Ner'zhul. She only remembered the name dimly. She hated paying attention to her teachers, but one cultist had mentioned that name.

Sapphire frowned, and growled. "It's still sharp, isn't it? Will that not hurt him?"

Both Ethan and Darion looked at each other. The Highlord glared at Sapphire.

"Don't do anything stupid, girl. That's not going to help."

The girl scowled, and folded her arms, trying not to wince at the movement.

"Have a better idea?"

"Kill Arthas when Ner'zhul takes over his body. And let that the evil spirit die with him."

Sapphire looked at him in disgust. "Kill my father? No!"

The Highlord shook his head. "He told me to what is necessary. I'm going to kill him before he kills anyone else."

Sapphire looked to Ethan. The boy did not meet her eyes.

"Would you rather Ner'zhul cause more destruction, Sapphire?" Ethan whispered.

The girl bit her lip, and pushed Ethan away. She went to Frostmourne. Darion made as if to use Death grip, but the boy stopped him.

"It won't work on her! Just leave her alone."

Sapphire went over to Frostmourne, and reached to it. A spark arched over to her, and pain flashed. She yipped, and looked up to see that no one had noticed her. She looked back at the blade. One jagged edge looked cracked, and would easily break off of the main blade. Sapphire took a deep breath, and grabbed it.

Her skin split open instantly at the touch of the sharp edge. Blood welled up, and flowed out.

But the sword did not shock her again. It almost...purred. Sapphire felt a familiarity with the inanimate object, and wondered if it had to do with the shard she had cut herself on, two years ago. Frostmourne...

* * *

_Sapphire giggled, and reached up to the sword. It glowed, and was pretty. She had seen her father kill people with it, but that did not matter to her. It was so pretty._

_"Brat," A voice growled behind her. The girl looked behind her, and Captain Falric glared down at her. He was stern, and his eyes glowed murderously._

_"I want to touch the sword. Why can I never touch it?"_

_Marwyn came up, and looked at her and at the runeblade. That deathknight was always nice to Sapphire. The girl looked up at him hopefully._

_"Uncle Mar! Can I touch Frostmourne?"_

_The man frowned, and picked her up. She was too old for that though, and she cried out in protest.  
_

_"No. I have a better idea though. You want to see the...Forge of Souls?" He chuckled._

_Sapphire tilted her head, then smiled. "Sure! Can Ethan come?'_

_"Why, of course the Dog can! Let's stay away from Bronjahm though. Okay, little mortal?"_

* * *

Sapphire looked at the shard in her hand, and tightened her grip around it, ignoring the pain.

She walked over to Arthas and Ner'zhul, hiding the shard in her hand. She walked forward.

Lily tightened her grip on Jaina. The woman had her eyes closed, and seemed to be concentrating. Sapphire looked over at Ner'zhul.

"Dad!"

Both Arthas and the disgusting undead turned to look at her. She smiled.

"Still drugged, girl?" Ner'zhul asked. Arthas struggled a bit, restrained by the two deathknights.

"Sapphire..." Arthas said, worry in his eyes.

Sapphire remembered dimly a feeling of happiness, and a lot of giggling. So, she did that too, and went over to him. She wrapped her arms around him.

"Father!" She said with affection. Oh, the smell of embalming fluid was overpowering. She was revolted, but kept herself from gagging.

Arthas was taken aback. "Sapphire!"

"Clearly, you have no reason to offer yourself to me. The girl wants to be my host, now don't you, sweetheart?"

"Yes..." She cuddled up against him, grateful for the cloak so as to not have to touch his disgusting skin. The undead grabbed her by the wrist, and Sapphire stiffened when he almost touched the shard in her hand.

"Stop this nonsense, girl. Get on the altar, and lie down. Let your father see that you are totally mine."

Sapphire wondered what to do, but Ner'zhul pushed her off toward it. Arthas snarled, and tried to get away from his captors, but one of the deathknights hit him in the head with her sword hilt. He went down to one knee.

Out of the corner of Sapphire's eye, Ethan jumped up, and tried to run to her, but another undead tackled him, knocking the boy to the ground. Sapphire went over to the dark altar, and Jaina opened her eyes. The woman was next to the obscene thing, and she was alarmed at the sight of the girl. She looked back to Ner'zhul, but he was speaking with some cultists.

Making sure Lily can't see, Sapphire slipped the shard into Jaina's free hand.

"Give it to Dad," Sapphire whispered, nearly silent. The mage looked at the girl, and nodded.

Sapphire looked at the altar, and wondered if Arthas will get the shard in time.


	28. Chapter 28

I finally drew Sapphire! You're welcome. The link to it is on my profile. Don't judge my horrible people drawing skills too harshly. And I am wondering, does anyone want me to do a third story, concerning the Cataclysm?

* * *

Lily had almost always been a cultist. Her parents had been killed by the Scourge, but she had hated her parents. Her father had been a drunkard and abusive. Her mother had been useless, and took the beatings without fighting back. Karanda and Autum had been left at an orphanage, for their father had not wanted triplets.

That left Lily. She still remembered how her skin used to look, her entire body purple and black from bruises.

When the Scourge had killed them, a necromancer had found the frightened girl hidden in a corner. He must have been sympathetic, for he took her under his wing, and had saved her.

In return, Lily had learned from him, and she was made into a spy, placed in Dalaran as a student. She had been reunited with her sisters, who seemed to have a talent for magic. But Lily did not let them know about her nature, and kept the secret from them expertly.

Of course, she had known who Sapphire was the moment she had seen the girl. Sapphire, the well known Lich King's daughter. The girl had enraged Lily. What idiot would run away from the Scourge, the wonderful Lich King?

But now, Arthas Menethil was useless, and Lily had turned to Ner'zhul, who had promised her power beyond her comprehension.

She held Jaina by the arm, and growled when the mage moved. The girl had her knife gripped in her hand tightly, knuckles white with tension.

Sapphire was on the altar, and Lily had to pull Jaina away from it. Necromancers approached, and Sapphire was trying to keep calm. But Lily saw through the bravado. That girl was starting to get scared. Why, Lily did not know. She would gladly offer herself to her master. Why Sapphire, the ungrateful bitch, got that honor, Lily was not allowed to question.

Lily took Jaina closer to Ethan, and did not notice the blood dripping from the woman's hands.

* * *

Arthas watched in horror as Ner'zhul approached his daughter. The necromancers had summoned up dark magic, and Sapphire was caught up in it, and unable to move. She was hyperventilating.

The man snarled, and thrashed in the deathknights' grip.

He was able to break free of one's hands, but a kick sent him to ground. But it pulled the other deathknight down, and Arthas took that as an advantage.

He snarled, and pulled the undead off of him. He quickly got up, and snarled at the other one, tackling him. He grabbed the deathknight, a human man older than himself. With one hand, he punched the deathknight and his knuckles broke. There was pain, but Arthas ignored it. He felt a tingling in his veins, and looked over to Ner'zhul. The undead was too busy with the necromancers.

Sapphire was openly showing fear now.

He looked over to Jaina, and his chest tightened. He looked at the knife against the mage.

"Jaina..." He growled.

The woman heard him, and looked up. Ethan heard too, and snarled. He jumped up, and lunged at Lily. The girl cried out, and twisted around. The knife buried itself in the boy's chest, and he gasped.

"No! Arthas yelled. He ran over to them, and pulled Lily off of Ethan. The girl snarled, but Arthas was not in a merciful. He pushed her against the ground, and stomped hard on her leg. There was a crack, and Lily screamed.

Arthas turned to Ner'zhul, for now he noticed.

The undead glared at him, hands glowing darkly.

Arthas felt Jaina take his hand with her own, and he felt cold metal.

The man stiffened, and grew cold himself. The metal felt familiar, and comforting. And after a second, he smiled.

He remembered..._everything._

* * *

Sapphire saw the cold smile on her father's face, and hoped that was because he got the shard, and was happy that he was going to kill Ner'zhul.

She had been all right in the beginning, but as the necromancers had circled around her, she started growing worried. Then scared, as the hooded figure of Ner'zhul came forward. He had seen the fear, and seemed to enjoy it. The dark magic touching her had terrified her, and made her breathing difficult. She felt light-headed.

Now, Ner'zhul was facing her father. Real father. Ner'zhul had tricked her, and drugged her.

Ethan lay on the ground, a dagger in his chest, and that was another reason of her fear. He was not moving. Sapphire wanted to go to him, but dark magic kept her in a tight bind. It squeezed her, and made her skin itch irritably.

"Arthas! You look happy. Why, when I am going to turn your daughter into nothing, like you did to me?"

"I'm happy, for I am going to finish what I started," Arthas growled.

Arthas roared, and ice formed underneath Ner'zhul's feet. The hooded undead fell with a cry of outrage, and hit the ground. The undead quickly got back to his feet, but Arthas was already striding up to him, fury on his face. The undead were confused, and did not react.

Ner'zhul grabbed one of his servant's runeblade's and raised it toward Arthas. Darion Morgraine attacked the undead that had their confiscated weapons. He grabbed Ethan's and tossed it to Arthas. The man caught it deftly, and Ner'zhul lunged.

They fought, swords banging on each other with metallic clangs. Arthas held the one-handed sword that Ethan used awkwardly, but he had it better than Ner'zhul. The evil spirit's attacks were shaky, and the blocks barely able to protect him.

Sapphire felt the magic tighten around her, and she gasped in discomfort.

Darion was able to wrestle his swords from the undead, and he killed any undead near him. They fought now, eagerly wanting to rip the Highlord's throat out.

A shudder went through the whole room, and it lurched to one side. There was a low, thundering groan.

Jaina was useless, for she could not do her magic as well in the necropolis. She only knew that now, but it did not stop her from attacking the necromancers that held Sapphire prisoner. Weaker, but still strong spells was what she used. Fire balls, and spikes of ice quickly killed the necromancers, because they were unable to break off the spell on Sapphire quickly and defend themselves.

After the last two died, the misty magic around Sapphire dissipated, and the girl gasped in relief. Jaina came over to her, and helped the girl to her feet. But Sapphire was watching Arthas.

He deftly slashed at Ner'zhul, and the undead's sword hand was cut off. The sword hit the ground.

"Argh!" The evil spirit clutched the stump, and backed away. Arthas snarled, and pulled out the shard.

Sapphire watched her father grab the undead, and stab him in the chest, like Lily had done to Ethan. The shard glowed, and Ner'zhul shrieked. The room lurched again, steeply this time. Sapphire fell to the ground, yelping.

Ner'zhul's body went limp. Arthas let it hit the ground, and looked at the glowing shard. He bent down, and ripped the shard back out. Then, pulled his hood up moodily, eerily like

Ner'zhul was gone, trapped in the shard. He might be able to be released eventually, but they would worry about that later. Sapphire yanked herself from her mother, and ran over to Arthas. He saw her, and then grabbed her painfully. He pulled her into a hug.

The doors were slammed open, and Lethumo ran in. He was bloody, and his purple hair was disheveled. More deathknights, Ebon Blades, came in too. They went to Darion, and Arthas glared at them. All of them had their swords already out, and the points were directed at him. He pushed Sapphire behind him, and growled ferally. The hood hid who he was, but still, he was clearly no Ebon Blade deathknight.

Darion had been kneeling next to Ethan, but the Highlord stood up, and commanded the deathknights to lower their weapons. They did so reluctantly.

Sapphire pushed past Arthas, and ran to Ethan. The boy lay limply on the saronite floor. Sapphire placed her hand on his face, and looked at the blade in his chest. She wondered if she could pull it out.

"Ethan? Ethan...Wake up."

"We need to leave. The Ebon Blades cleared a path, but Naxxramas is descending, slowly. The magic holding it up is draining away. And we don't want to be in it when it fails!" Lethumo said.

Arthas and Darion watched each other, both scowling.

"Ebon Blades! Let us leave. Ignore him."

Sapphire looked up at him in surprise, but the man walked to Arthas.

"Do not make me regret this ridiculous choice to spare your life."

"Then do not interfere. I have learned...I shall not deviate back to my old self," Arthas growled.

"Better not," Darion snarled, voice dripping with threat. He held up a runeblade, and tossed it at Arthas's feet. Then, ordered the other deathknights out. Lethumo stayed, and tilted his head at Arthas.

"What did I miss?"

Sapphire felt tears in her eyes, and she turned to look at her father. He did not return it, just watched the deathknights leave.

With another groan, the room tilted to the side. The girl yelped. Only then did Arthas looked at Sapphire. He came over to her.

"Move." Sapphire did so, and her father picked up Ethan.

"Sapphire, come," Arthas growled, walking out of the room.

"Arthas! What about me?" Jaina cried out, seemingly forgotten.

He turned his head to her, and gave her a dark look.

"What?" He snapped. The woman flinched. Sapphire looked in confusion at her parents.

Before Jaina could respond, Arthas spoke, "Do what you want, woman. I am taking my daughter and Ethan back to _my_ Citadel. Go back to that filthy mud hole you call home. I don't want you anymore."

Sapphire jerked back in surprise, but he was striding away. She looked back at her shocked mother. Jaina looked so stricken. The girl bit her lip, and gave her mother a small smile.

Sapphire ran off to join her father.

"Dad? What happened with you and Mom?"

"Never mention her _again__. __I don't want her._"

Sapphire looked at her father. His voice took on a dangerous, dark tone. He sounded like Ner'zhul had, which frightened Sapphire.

A large chunk of the necropolis cracked, and fell toward them. Sapphire used her own magic to stop it, and gasped at the draining feeling in her. She fell to one knee, and Lethumo picked her up. Dust filled the air, causing Sapphire to cough.

"Can't we take a deathgate?"

The night elf shook his head. "The rate that Naxxramas is falling is too fast. We wouldn't be able to make one without stabilizing it."

Arthas found a balcony, and before they knew it, Invincible dove toward them, and landed hard on his hooves, wings flaring up. A skeletal gryphon also landed, squawking ghostly. Sapphire frowned, and looked for something else to come. Nothing.

"Night elf! On the gryphon. Get on Invincible, Sapphire!" Arthas roared. The girl stared at him, and obeyed. Only now did Arthas rip out the dagger from Ethan's chest. He put his hand on it, and ice formed over the wound. Then, he placed Ethan in front of Sapphire on the horse.

"What about you?" Sapphire asked worriedly.

Arthas did not reply. He smacked Invincible on the rump, and the animal reared up. Sapphire was barely able to get a grip on the horse before he took off.

As soon as the horse's hooves left the balcony, the magic on Naxxramas failed.


	29. Chapter 29

Here you go, Connet. It's worth the cliffhanger.

* * *

_3 months later..._

Ethan fidgeted nervously, running his hand through his hair. He tugged at the shirt collar, shouldered the black silken cloak. The golden, decorative bracers were tight on his forearms. Ethan did not like this. He would stumbled over his vows. Mess up, embarrass himself on the best day of his life.

"Relax," A dark voice snarled behind him. Ethan looked up at the cold gaze of the Lich King.

"How can I relax? I can't remember my vows...Sapphire will laugh."

Arthas made a sound of disgust.

"All you have to say is a couple of sentences and kiss her," The man snapped, and held up a black book, trimmed in silver. "I have to read this whole damn thing."

They both stood in the refurbished Cathedral of Darkness. It had been damaged from the war, and not fixed after. Now, Arthas as the Lich King, it had been reconstructed in a little less than two weeks. Major renovations had been added, like the stained glass windows, and the spiked tower changed in order to house the bells that would be ringing soon. Cultists scrambled around, making sure nothing was out of place. They were obsessed with making the Cathedral look perfect, and the wedding went off without a hitch.

Bright glowing blue drapery hung in the higher reaches of the main room, and wrapped around the supporting arches. Pews were moved close to the main aisle, which led up to the raised platform where Sapphire and Ethan would stand, with Arthas. The cultists had set up dining tables to the right, where the food for the living would be. And of course the alcohol. The left side of the room had wedding presents piled up. One was obviously a sword, the blade having cut the wrapping around it and peeking out. He saw a cultist with a book writing down something, seemingly checking that all of the presents were accounted for.

Ethan wondered if any of the cultists could say his vows for him, but that would be a cowardly way out.

The boy tried to find interest in the cultists, but he was too nervous. Something large and white in the corner caught his eye though. The boy looked, and gasped.

"Is that the cake?"

"Yes."

"But...It has skulls on it! Please tell me they are not real."

The Lich King snarled, "Do you not trust me? They are quite real."

It was not helping Ethan feel any better. Worse actually. The boy groaned, and pressed his head against the wall.

A plaguehound and a living puppy came trotting up. Most of the guests were here. Lethumo had found a nice female deathknight, and had already started flirting. A female troll deathknight. Ethan saw Jaina come into the Cathedral of Darkness, followed by Medivh, who had discovered a nice isolated area to the north of Icecrown Citadel to live at. Close, so as to watch the Lich King. The boy saw the dark look on Jaina's face. The woman was dressed nicely, in clean, white robes that seemed to glow. Ethan looked to Arthas.

"Are you two going to kill each other on Sapphire's and my wedding?"

The Lich King was clenching the book in his hands, but he controlled himself.

"No. I will not. What she will do, however, is out of my control."

Ethan sighed. The two refused to see each other for the past several months, and Sapphire and Ethan had been forced to talk to them separately. Arthas had gone back to Jaina in Naxxramas, and saved her life. And immediately threatened her with torture and death.

Arthas refused to tell Sapphire why he was treating Jaina like that, but Ethan knew.

He loved Jaina, but he was a monster. Killed uncountable innocents. Never could he go back to the mortal world, unless he made a new identity. And Arthas would not do that. Ever.

So, to protect her, He drove her away. Ethan understood. He would have done the same with Sapphire. But it would be painful, nearly insufferable. Ethan felt pity toward Arthas. It must be hard on him.

"Any others coming that wouldn't mind stabbing you in the gut?" Ethan asked curiously.

"Mograine said he would come, but I would not mind if he found something else to do."

Rot and Terra woofed as they came over to Arthas. He glared down at them.

"You know your jobs, dogs?" He demanded.

Rot barked, and went over to a table. He jumped up onto a chair, and grabbed the wooden box. He hopped down, and returned.

Arthas took the box, and opened it. Two gold rings, simple and unadorned, sat on the velvet bottom of the box. The Lich King took them out, one of a time, and put them on a pillow he had nearby, ready. Rot barked, and Terra growled. They started biting at each other. The man looked at them, and growled himself.

The two stopped, and looked at him.

"You both carry the pillow!" Ethan laughed, suddenly relaxed. Good, Arthas thought. The boy needed that. Alcohol might have done the trick, but Arthas did not want his soon to be son-in-law to be drunk when he married Sapphire. But Arthas might need a drop or two.

The bells rang loudly, and Ethan jumped.

"Oh, no! Is it time already?" The boy cried out.

"No. They are just testing the bells most likely. They haven't been rung in years. Now, calm down. Plenty of time. Here, I will help you with your vows. Again."

* * *

The shoes fell to the ground. The thin, tall heels had been viciously ripped off, and the girl was walking through the Court of Bones barefoot. Her hands grasped her dress, keeping the hem from touching the ground. Invincible trotted in front of her, encouraging her to hurry.

Her mother had braided her bright white hair, but as soon as Jaina had left for the Cathedral of Darkness, Sapphire had ripped out the braid, and mussed up her hair back into its normal shape. The veil was flimsy, and the girl had left her bouquet. She had heard the bells ringing, and panicked. Sapphire was going to be late to her own wedding.

She got to the steps of the Cathedral, and quickly ascended them. Breathing hard from the exertion, the girl ran toward the doors.

A hooded figure came forward, and grabbed her arm.

"Whoa, whoa. Where's the fire?" The man rasped, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Sapphire sighed in relief. "Bolvar. I'm late-"

"You're fine. They are just testing the bells. Relax, dear lady. You are early."

The girl groaned, and wiped her hand across from her forehead.

"I'm nervous, Bolvar...What if I mess up?"

"You'll be fine, child," The man said comfortingly. He reached up, and stroked her hair. Sapphire looked down at her dress. It was made of frostweave, and was a brilliant blue. Ethan had wanted white, and her father had wanted black, but Sapphire thought the blue looked much better than either.

She felt awkward, and looked back up at Bolvar. He hid himself underneath the cloak, and it reminded her of Ner'zhul. But the thing that set him apart was the thick silver chain around his neck, and the flawless sapphire that hung from it.

"How are you healing?" Sapphire asked with concern.

Bolvar held out his hand, and Sapphire examined it. The skin looked better, but was still burnt. Even her blood could not heal him fully. But he was no longer in pain.

"The two lichs that are still Scourge have done all they could. I can't fight, but a fellow ex-paladin is welcome to Arthas. And I would not leave anyway. Need to watch over Arthas."

Sapphire smiled, and took his hand in both of hers. "I am glad you stayed. Are you sure...that this is okay for you?"

The man placed both hands on her shoulders. "Believe me. It is all right."

Then, he put one hand to the sapphire around his neck.

Sapphire sighed, and decided to change the subject. "How was the bachelor party at least?"

"Ethan refused to drink, and did not really enjoy what the brothel had to offer."

"Oh, you guys really didn't go to a brothel, did you?" Sapphire asked, frowning.

"Ask Lethumo. He enjoyed himself. Marwyn did as well, and perhaps Falric. You can never tell with him. Arthas had a hangover this morning."

The girl giggled, and shook her head. "And you?"

"Me? I was the life of the party," Bolvar commented with sarcasm, chuckling.

The doors to the Cathedral opened, and the two turned to see the Lich King coming toward them.

"You're early, Sapphire. And what happened to your shoes?" Arthas asked in confusion.

"They were painful. And I heard the bells. They sound beautiful."

Her father rubbed his hand on her hair. "Just practice. The guests haven't all arrived yet. Your mage friends and Darion aren't here yet. Marwyn is recovering from a long night."

The Lich King turned to Bolvar. "You should get your seat."

Bowing respectfully, the man left, and Sapphire saw that he still had a limp. He went through the doors, and they closed behind him.

"Mother in there?" Sapphire asked. Her father scowled, and the girl folded her arms. Arthas did not reply, just fixed her veil, and looked around.

"Where's your bouquet?"

"Forgot it..." The girl whispered.

A sharp command made a deathknight come running up, and Arthas asked for the man to get Sapphire's bouquet, careful not to touch it with his skin. The deathknight bowed, and quickly made a deathgate.

Arthas stood with his daughter, and saw that she was shaking.

"What's wrong, Daughter?"

"I...I'm afraid."

"Don't worry, Ethan is too. Get nervous, just look into his eyes. I will nudge you when it's your turn to say your vows."

Sapphire nodded, and a tear fell from her eye. "Thanks, Dad."

The man hugged her lightly, and the deathknight soon came with the bouquet, unharmed. The purple flowers were lovely, and smelled sweet. Sapphire took it, and said thank you, voice trembling.

Arthas straightened his back. "All right. Everyone's here. Even Darion..."

The Lich King held out his arm, and Sapphire gratefully took it. She held on tightly.

When the doors opened, Sapphire whimpered, but her father growled.

"Stop this nonsense. It will be fine. Light, it's just a wedding. Try to smile."

The girl nodded, and winced as an undead started playing a piano. Rose petals fell from the arches above, and Sapphire saw undead with baskets, tossing the petals down a handful at a time. She took a step forward, and remembered she was barefoot. Well, it was better than the high heeled monstrosities. Sapphire forced out a smile, and it became natural when she saw her mother. Marwyn and Falric sat together, and both nodded at her. And then she looked forward.

Ethan stood at the end of the room, smiling. His hands were clasped in front of him, and he wore finely made clothes, stitched with gold. Gold bracers wrapped around his forearms, and his green eyes shone brightly. Sapphire stifled a gasp when she saw what was on his head.

A crown sat on his head. It looked like silver, with spikes on it, and a gemstone in the middle.

"Is that what I think it is?" Sapphire whispered.

"Yes. A wedding gift from me."

Lethumo and Autum stood on either side of the platform, the elf in slightly rumpled clothing, and the girl in a pale blue dress, holding a bouquet of peacebloom.

They came up to the raised platform, and Arthas held out the girl's hand. The room was large, so a spell had to be set up on the platform so everyone could hear Ethan and Sapphire. Arthas needed no help with being heard.

"Ethan Calwood. Here is my daughter's hand, as promised."

Ethan took Sapphire's hand in his own, and she stepped up. Autum took the girl's flowers. Sapphire and Ethan stood face to face, squeezing each other's fingers. The Lich King came up, and stood behind them, and opened up the book. They both looked to him.

"Friends, family, and beloved servants...And enemies, We are gathered here today to join these two together in holy...and unholy matrimony..."

Ethan restrained a laugh, and just looked back to Sapphire. She turned to look at him as well.

They ignored everything, and looked at each other in the eyes. Sapphire's bright blue eyes, and Ethan's green ones. Both had finally been able to relax after Naxxramas, and had alternated between living with Jaina, and living with Arthas. Both seemed to need them, Arthas suffering from fits of anger, and Jaina fits of depression. They had been able to actually be alone sometimes, and had used the time well.

Ethan had talked of the future. He desperately wanted to have a kennel, and raise dogs. Apparently, a breed of dog called the Tirisfal terrier had gone extinct. Ethan knew what breeds had been used to make the terriers, and was confident he could make the breed again. Rot was one of the extinct terriers, and they used to be the best at fox hunting.

Sapphire thought it was a wonderful idea, but it conflicted with what she wanted. Medivh had offered to teach her magic, and make her his apprentice. It would be a bit hard to breed dogs in the cold of Icecrown, and Medivh was staying in the vicinity of Icecrown Citadel.

They would wait to decide though. Sapphire was quite willing to give up an apprenticeship for Ethan, but the boy had been adamant about her learning magic. Despite her father taking all of the power of the Lich King into himself, she still was quite powerful. Her icy blood might be the cause of it.

Arthas kept talking, but he eventually stopped.

"I believe the two of you have prepared vows?" He rumbled.

The boy was suddenly fearful, and cleared his throat. "Yes."

He took both of the girl's hands.

"Sapphire...I take you as my wife from this day forward. I will care for you and love you throughout this life as...as long as blood ties us together. My heart is a...in a sea of joy, and my eyes behold beauty...beyond compare. I am thankful that the Darkness and the Light made you just for me. I vow to love you forever."

The girl smiled. He had hesitated a couple of times, but if he had done it perfectly, then it might not have felt as sincere. She squeezed his hands reassuringly. Her voice was sweet, and music to Ethan's ears.

"Ethan, I vow to be worthy of your love. I vow to keep the door of my heart open unto you forever. I vow to love you with trust...and loyalty as never before. From this day forth and before everyone gathered here, I vow to love you without reservation for all eternity."

Her voice shook at the last second, and Ethan saw tears. There was a bark, and they looked toward the source.

Rot and Terra carried a pillow between the two of them, gold rings sitting on the silk of the pillow. Both dogs walked forward, and they clambered up the platform. Autum came up, and took the pillow from the two. She held out the pillow to Sapphire and Ethan, who took the rings. Then, they put the rings on each other. The rings were bright, and warm against their skin.

Arthas let the rest out with an growl.

"By the power of the Lich King, me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Now kiss her, idiot. Before I change my mind."

Ethan could not fulfill that command, because Sapphire beat him to it, wrapping her arms around him and kissing him fully on the lips. The roar of the crowd was encouraging, and they barely heard Lethumo ask Arthas where the alcohol was. All they noticed was each other.


	30. Chapter 30

I'm glad you like it so much, everyone! Thanks so much for your reviews! I'm sure you will enjoy the ending.

* * *

Ethan pulled Sapphire's chair closer to his, wrapping his arm around her waist. He smiled, and used his other hand to drink from his glass. They were at the eating stage of the wedding. They had already done the toasts, which had been embarrassing. Marwyn and Falric had spoken of Sapphire when she was a stupid little child, and Lethumo had made several suggestive comments about Ethan's prowess in bed, and the boy had been grabbed by Arthas before he could attack the night elf.

The less intact undead had been dismissed. It might have been hard to eat with them around. But Tryg, the undead that followed Sapphire everywhere almost, sat in a corner, eating some of the meat prepared. Sapphire had felt guilty not letting him have some. Rot and Terra were crawling underneath tables and scrounging for food at the feet of the guests. Most were cutlists. But some of the deathknights had stayed, and were very appreciative of the wine.

Sapphire was hungry, but Ethan would not let her go to get the food. The smell of meat and spices was enough to tempt him eventually, but would not let her go. Autum happily went off to get Sapphire food. Lethumo went off to get Ethan's. Cultists poured the drinks.

Arthas sat on Sapphire's side, and Jaina on the side of Ethan. An effort on behalf of the newly wed couple. Since the Lich King was more or less alive now, he ate as well, and of course the cultists waited on their Master.

Autum came back with a plate of food for Sapphire, and handed it over. Then, she sat down next to the Lich King with her own food. She smiled at the man. He sighed.

"Hello, Autum..." Arthas growled.

"If I get a boyfriend, would you marry us too?" She asked curiously. Ethan snorted.

"If you get a man that can tolerate you, for as long as you live, then yes. I will," Arthas promised darkly, scowling. Autum smiled, and then looked at Sapphire.

"Oh, guess what? Karanda is betrothed to Anduin!"

Sapphire looked to Ethan, who responded, "Prince of Stormwind."

"Oh! Well, that's wonderful," Sapphire said, never having met the prince.

"Yeah, she's not old enough, but when she is, they are going to get married in the Cathedral of Light! They should get married here. I like this place. It's all dark and scary..."

The Lich King grabbed the wine glass in front of the girl. "I think that's enough for you."

Autum frowned in confusion. "But...I haven't even drank any of it."

Sapphire saw the frustration and veiled anger in her father's eyes, and looked to Autum.

"Hey, have you seen Medivh? Why don't you go sit with him?" The older girl said to the younger.

"Oh, all right!" Autum got up and left.

Lethumo came back with Ethan's food, and the boy took it gratefully. "I hope you didn't put anything into it."

The elf sat next to Jaina. "Never! Hello, Lady Jaina. How are you?"

The mage smiled at the night elf. "Fine, Lethumo. And you?"

"Great! I have a girlfriend. A lovely troll. Who knew they were so sexy..."

Ethan rolled his eyes, and pulled Sapphire closer, then examined their food.

"Hey, is that chicken? Must have been difficult to get it here, Arthas."

The man chuckled, and drank from his glass, muttering, "You wish it was chicken..."

The look on Ethan's face made Sapphire laugh.

"He's just kidding. Here, just try it."

Sapphire cut a piece from the cooked meat, and picked it up with a fork. She held it out to Ethan. He ate it, and started. He quickly grabbed his glass of wine, and drank from it.

"Light, that's hot. What kind of spices were those?"

"I don't know. I told the cooks to prepare whatever they wanted. Lady Proudmoore, would you like some soup?"

That was the first time Arthas had spoken to Jaina since he had become the Lich King again. Sapphire and Ethan looked at him in surprise. But, the mage responded.

"Thank you, Your Majesty," She said politely, with formality. She did not even look at him.

The cultist around the table made as if to get it, but Arthas got up.

"I can get it myself. Go relax," He ordered to them.

Lethumo raised a hand. "Can you get me-"

"Get it yourself, pointy ears," The Lich King snarled.

Ethan shook his head, and looked at his own food. Sapphire smiled when he broke off a piece of bread, and held it out for her. She took it and ate it. They shared their food, and when Rot and Terra came by, slipped the two some of the spicy meat that might not be chicken.

After dinner, they cut the cake together, and when it was time to look at the wedding presents, two chairs were set up for them. Sapphire did not know what most people got as presents for their wedding, and had never really gotten many birthday or holiday presents. So she attacked the wrapping paper like a child would.

Heavy silver goblets, glass and porcelain plates and bowls, books and scrolls of necromancy from cultists, a fresh goblin head from Marwyn, magical items from Medivh and Jaina, pieces of jewelry and a couple of dresses for Sapphire, a decorative sword made of steel and gold with jewels in the hilt for Ethan. Autum gave them flower seeds to plant wherever they decide to live. But Arthas gave them the best things. He had already given Ethan the crown that was on his head, but he also gave his daughter a cloak lined with fur from a bear he had killed just for the occasion.

And a key. It was a simple one, and rather small. A curled ornate C was carved into it, and Ethan nearly broke into a sob when he saw it.

"My father's house..." Ethan said when the man dropped the key into his hand.

"I can be very persuasive," Arthas said with an evil grin.

Ethan jumped up, and hugged the Lich King tightly. "Thank you..."

The man pushed him away, not hard, and gave him another key. This time adorned with a skull.

"This one is only for the next week. I want that back afterwards."

Sapphire frowned when the boy sat down. "What's that for?"

"Honeymoon."

The girl felt herself grow cold. She quickly looked down, and took a deep breath. But Ethan gently touched her arm.

"Hey...Do not worry. I will wait as long as it takes."

Sapphire rubbed her eye, sniffing. "Really?"

"Of course, my beautiful wife."

The girl had been curious as to the location of the honeymoon, but it had been kept a secret from her. She wondered where it was.

"Where-"

"Uh uh! Not a chance," Ethan said, smiling.

Sapphire unwrapped a package, and found a large jar full of a type of pepper. She frowned, and looked at who brought it.

"Lethumo...What is this?" She asked. The night elf gave her a mischievous look, and leaned down so only she and Ethan could hear.

"Both of you eat that right before you...consummate the marriage? It will make it much better. And increase the chances of you having multiple children at once. Also, Ethan squeeze some juice out of it, and rub it-"

"Okay! I will definitely not be doing that. Thank you, Lethumo, never the less," Ethan placed the jar as far away from them as possible.

Sapphire's father came back, and took Sapphire by the arm. "All right. It's time for you two to get going. Sapphire, you need to change."

The girl nodded, and quickly looked for her mother and Autum. She found Jaina, but the younger mage was no where to be found. Sapphire grew worried, but then spotted Autum. Then, Sapphire's mouth dropped.

Somehow, Autum had found Captain Falric, and not been killed by him. Instead, he was smiling warmly, and held her hand. Falric, the moody deathknight that would have enjoyed to torture and mutilate Sapphire multiple times. Autum was talking amiably, and the man seemed interested in what she had to say. He laughed at something, and the girl seemed quite exuberant at the reaction.

"Oh no..." Sapphire restrained a smile, then turned to her mother.

"I can't find Autum. You can just help me change."

* * *

Ethan took Sapphire's hand, and held out her bouquet.

"Here. Throw this behind you at the crowd. Whoever catches it is going to be the next to get married," The boy joked, smiling.

Sapphire saw the crowd of the wedding guests, and saw they had snowballs, ready to hit the couple when they left the Cathedral. She looked down at the purple flowers in her hands. Then, she turned around, and tossed it up to fly over her head.

Cries of joy, and then the sounds of disappointment and surprise. Sapphire quickly whipped around, and smiled.

Arthas looked in surprise at the flowers that he had nearly been hit by, and caught only out of reflex.

Sapphire snatched at Ethan, and they ran.

Snow pelted them as they descended the steps. Sapphire now wore leather and furs, and traded the dresses skirts with leggings, with boots on her feet, so they were able to sprint down the stairs. But that did not stop those wanting to him them.

Ethan let Sapphire go ahead of him, so most of the snow hit his back. They laughed uproariously.

"Invincible!" Sapphire cried out. The horse galloped toward them.

When he got to them, they quickly mounted him, and the horse raised his wings to protect them. Sapphire laughed, and adjusted the crown on Ethan's head. They waved goodbye, and the horse ran into flight.

The girl would have buried her face into Ethan's shoulder, but then she saw something. She gasped.

"Ethan!" The girl pointed. The boy looked down.

Jaina and Arthas had separated from the rest of the group, and had their arms around each other. Sapphire now laid her head on the boy's shoulder. She smiled, and felt the pocket of her pants. She had taken some of the peppers Lethumo had given them. Just in case.

* * *

Arthas pressed his forehead against Jaina's, eyes closed.

"I am so sorry..." He whispered.

Jaina did not reply, wrapping her arms around his neck. She looked like she wanted to cry, but would not. Arthas was glad. He did not want to see her tears. She looked up at the man, and they stared at each other. Then, Arthas leaned down.

He kissed her gently, trying not to hurt her, or frighten her. She kissed him back, and twined her finger in his long, white hair. He put a hand against her cheek, and the kisses grew more passionate.

Then, Arthas stopped himself when he felt himself grow too bold. He drew back.

"Sorry, again-"

Jaina took his hand. "May I spend the night here?"

Her voice was small, almost fragile. Arthas looked at the guests, then back to her. He kissed her softly.

"Follow me..." He whispered, and made a deathgate behind him. They looked back at their daughter flying off, and went through the deathgate, holding hands.

* * *

Waves lapped over the sand on the beach. Seagulls cried overhead, and pelicans flew low over the surface of the water. Crabs skittered along the warm sand, and fled from the waves. The sun was high in the bright blue sky above. Puffy white clouds moved slowly along. Trees shaded the small house that sat near the ocean side.

The house only had three rooms, but also had a large porch. A small stable stood nearby, where a horse, skeletal with large batlike wings, slept. A plaguehound lay in the sand on the beach, and occasionally flicked his ears. He was napping, but the cry of seagulls annoyed him.

The undead dog looked over at the house. Songbirds chirped, fluttering about. He saw the two occupants of the house on the porch, under a wooden shade. There was a contented sigh, and murmuring. Ni'kua saw the thin blankets move, and one of them got up. The animal snorted, and looked away. Sapphire yawned, and pulled her clothes back on. She looked down at Ethan.

"Ethan...Wake up. Come on, get up!"

The boy groaned, and sat up. His hair was spiked up in all directions, and he winced at the sunlight.

"What?" He asked sleepily. Sapphire pointed to the ocean.

"I want to go swimming."

"Ugh. I'm tired. Can we have breakfast first? And please. No more peppers," He groaned, laying back down. Sapphire knelt down and kissed him.

"All right. I'll make something. You lay there. I love you."

Sapphire went back into the house. Ethan yawned, and brushed his hair back with a hand. Wind blew over his skin. They had already been there for three days. Only once did they even use the bed provided. And been only in the house for the necessities.

How Arthas had discovered this isolated beach in Stranglethorn, Ethan did not know. But he would be sure to thank the man for it. The little house, and the beach were perfect. Ethan could stay there forever.

When the ground began shaking, Ethan did not feel it at first. Then, Sapphire cried out. The boy jumped up, and Sapphire came out of the house.

"What's happening?" She asked, hugging him. He held her reassuringly.

The earthquake grew in power, shaking the land violently. Glass shattered inside the house. Both humans fell to the ground. Ni'kua and Invincible both made sounds of protest, the plaguehound running around. Another tree fell closer.

It ended eventually, but left Sapphire utterly confused and frightened. She had never experienced an earthquake. The girl was shaking. Ethan stroked her hair.

"It's all right. Just an earthquake. Sometimes happens. I heard that there have been more and more earthquakes recently. Don't worry. It's nothing."


End file.
